Sisterly Love
by fanficloverme96
Summary: Meet the Ai siblings, Hitomi and Hitori. Hitomi was turned into a vampire five years ago. She managed to control herself but who knows how long it will last? Troubles began when they moved to Cross Academy.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**"Hitomi!!"**

A young girl with platinum blonde hair, pale skin and violet eyes stared at the horrible scene, mortified. Her naturally big eyes widened. Her face was filled with shock.

In front of her stood two figures. One was a young girl two years younger than her with silver hair and green eyes that was currently fading of their color. Her light warm skin grew paler and colder. Another figure was a lady with long brown hair and blue eyes that was currently replaced by a bright gleam of red. But that wasn't the cause of the first girl's shock. It was the lady's fangs, which was sunk deep into the younger girl's bare throat.

"Hitori-one-san..." A soft whimper escaped Hitomi's mouth. "Help me..." She could do nothing more that to mouth those words due to her lack of energy. Hitori could only watch her younger sister who was being fed on mercilessly by the lady, feeling entirely helpless.

The lady knew she was being watched. She lifted up her head, an evil smile spread across her face. The unconscious Hitomi collapsed to the ground. Traces of blood can be seen at the side of the lady's mouth. Her eyes was cold and filled with indifference. Despite that, she wore an evil smile that Hitori knew she will remember always.

" Thanks for the meal..." she sneered. " Don't worry, child. Your dear sister is still alive. I didn't get to enjoy my feast with someone watching me. Although, I can't really say your sister is completely okay..." she said, turning towards Hitomi.

Hitori could only screamed in terror. However, a loud bang interrupted her scream. She turned towards the lady, whose face was filled with shock. She collapsed to the ground, in a pool of her own blood. The lady was killed.

A man wearing an eye patch entered the scene. He looked at the lady then turned to Hitori and then to Hitomi. He sighed, not of sympathy, but of fustration. "Vampires, especially Level E's, only bring trouble. Now look at the cause of that thing actions and worse, she's a pureblood," he said emphasizing the word 'thing' while looking at the lady.

Hitori, who was confused by the whole thing, could only take a step back. The man turned towards Hitomi and walked towards her. Hitori immediately blocked his way.

" Stay away from my sister," she hissed. She could not trust the man just yet. She looked intently at the man. The man sighed again. "Don't worry, kid. I'm not going to harm your little sister. I'm just going to check how she's doing," he said curtly. Hitori didn't say a thing. She stared at the man for a while. Then after a few seconds, she stepped aside to let the man pass.

The man kneeled beside the unconscious Hitomi and put his hand at the side of her neck to check her pulse. Fortunately, although weak, it can be detected. He turned towards Hitori, a small smile visible on his face.

"Looks like that 'thing' ain't lying, kid. Your sister is still alive,"

Hitori sighed with relief.

"However..." the man added hesitantly.

Hitori turned back her attention towards the man. Her eyes narrowed. "However what?" she growled. " What's wrong with my sister?"

"Well, I did said that the 'thing' ain't lying. I'm afraid that your sister isn't going to be the normal girl you knew anymore...

"What do you mean by that?"

The man didn't answer. Instead, he picked up Hitomi and headed towards outside. "You'll find out if you follow me, kid," he muttered. Hitori stared at the man with suspicion. And then, she reached out her hand towards him hesitantly...

~ Five years later~

"Are we there yet, Yagari-sama?"

Ai Hitomi lolled restlessly in the backseat of the car. Beside the 14 year old girl was her 16 year old sister, Ai Hitori. She was quietly reading a novel and not whining like her sister. The man with an eye patch, Yagari, who was busy driving, sighed for what a hundredth time.

"For the last time, no, Hitomi. Jeez... why can't you be as quiet as your sister, Hiomi?" he said, turning his gaze towards Hitori. Hitomi pouted. She smoothed out her white uniform and fixed the headband she was wearing. " Because, Yagari-sama, I'm not my sister," she answered simply.

" She does has a point," Hitori answered quietly. She was wearing a black uniform with a flower clip pinned at the side of her head. There was no expression on her face as she continued reading her novel.

" How long till we reached there?" Hitomi whined.

" In a few minutes," said Yagari.

"You said that a few minutes ago!"

"If you keep on whining, we'll never reach there, Hitomi," her sister replied.

" But one-san..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. The car came to a halt. HItomi was nearly thrown out of the car. HItori and Yagari sighed in unison.

" Sigh? Is that the only thing you could do?! I could have hurt myself back there," Hitomi snapped. Yagari didn't reply. Hitori just looked out of the window. It's clear to Hitomi that they didn't want put up to her whining.

"Meanies!!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger towards them. Yagari let out an annoyed sigh. "If you settle down a bit, kid, you'll know that we're here," he said curtly.

Hitomi settled down and looked out of the window. He's right. The car had stopped in front of a huge building. Hitomi smiled gleefully. She jumped out of the car and stretched herself. It had been a long ride. Hitori came out of the car and walked towards the excited Hitomi.

" You're excited," she commented.

"I sure am! At last we're here!"

They walked towards the main gate of the building. On the gate hung a sign that said 'Cross Academy'.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To Cross Academy

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to Cross Academy**_

Yagari and the Ai sisters was currently seated on a sofa in an office. Hitori was reading her unfinished novel while Hitomi was staring around the office, her round eyes filled with curiosity. Hitori stole a quick glance at her sister. She smiled. Hitomi's current behavior makes her look like a five year old instead of fourteen. Yagari merely rolled his eyes at her behavior.

Suddenly, the office door burst open and a man with glasses came in. He wore a big smile on his face. Hitomi stared at him, feeling surprised. Hitori just continued reading her book, ignoring him completely.

"HITORI-CHAAAAN!!!!! HITOMI-CHAAAAAN!!!!!!" he wailed, running towards them with arms outstretched. He attempted to hug the Ai siblings but they narrowly avoided him, causing him to crash headfirst to the wall.

"Idiot," said Hitori and Yagari in unison. Hitomi merely giggled. She trotted towards the man, offering her hand. She smiled kindly at the man.

"Need any help?" she asked, flashing him a sweet smile. The man looked up and immediately got all teary.

"How sweet of you, Hitomi-chan! I'm touched! No thanks, I'm fine," said the man, trying to get up. Hitori walked towards the man and patiently waited for him to stand. Once he did, she looked at him with a bored expression.

"Who are you?" she asked in a monotone voice.

Yagari, who was watching the whole scene, wearily walked towards all of them and put a hand on Hitori's shoulder.

"This is Kaien Cross. He's the chairman of this academy. Unfortunately," He muttered that last part under his breath, loud enough for only Hitori to hear. The look of boredom on her face never crumpled.

Hitomi didn't notice it and immediately grinned at the chairman.

" Nice to meet you! My name is Ai Hitomi! "

"My name is Ai Hitori and I'm her older sister,"

Kaien smiled back.

" Nice to meet you both," His smile slowly faded when he saw Hitomi's uniform. It was white in color unlike Hitori's uniform which is black. He turned towards the siblings.

"I'm sure you know that our academy is made up of two classes. One is the Day Class which is for the humans and the other is the Night Class which is for the-"

"Vampires. We know. Yagari-sama told us already," Hitori stated in a flat voice. Hitomi cast a quick worried glance at her sister. Vampires has always been a sensitive subject to her sister. She could tell that underneath that stoic expression that her sister always wore, a flicker of fury can be seen in her eyes, if you bother to look at her carefully.

Kaen, too, noticed this and cast Hitomi a sad smile.

" I'm sorry about what had happened to your parents seven years ago. And..." he added hesitantly," to your sister here five years ago," He looked at Hitomi in sympathy.

Hitomi shuddered. Hitori looked down. Bangs covered her violet eyes, making it impossible to know her expression. Sadness? Fury? Regret? Who knows?

Yagari sighed. The atmosphere in the office had suddenly become thick with pressure due to the careless words that came out of the chairman's mouth. He elbowed him, glaring at him in disapproval.

Kaien smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway," he said, desperately trying to change the subject, "Welcome to Cross Academy! I'm glad to have you two here, So, you both are attending different classes?"

"Yup!" Hitomi grinned. She's glad that the subject was over. "I'll be attending Night Class due to my um... situation. While Hitori-one-san will be attending Day Class."

"Oh,"

Yagari had left a moment ago. He didn't want to be a part of this any longer.

"Anyway, I'm going to be straight to both of you. Especially Hitomi, We hardly have any Level D vampires in the academy before. Most of the vampires are nobles. So um... how are you doing by now Hitomi?"

Hitomi bit her lip. " I'm fine. I tried my best not to catch sight or smell blood every now and then. I survived mainly on blood tablets,"

"Well, I'm sad to say it's gonna be a lot harder to control your thirst here since there are plenty of humans here that might trigger your bloodlust," he said in a grave tone.

Hitomi flinched. Hitori hissed.

"Oh don't worry to much!" assured the chairman. "You're gonna be just fine. Since you're already used to blood tablets, then you have no problem getting used to this academy. Just to remind you, there's a strict rule that vampires must obey, 'NO FEEDING IN THE ACADEMY GROUNDS,'. Understand?"

"Yes,"

"Good. Hitori-chan, hope you don't mind but..."

"What?" she snapped.

Her voice was so cold that it literally made the chairman's blood run cold. He gulped.

"Like I said, since Hitomi-chan is your sister and everything, it might be a sensitive thing for you but um..." he stuttered.

"Just get to the point, Cross-san," sighed Hitori, with an annoyed look.

"Well, just to be safe, me and the rest of the senior council had agreed to make sure that Hitomi is always chaperoned by one of noble vampires, as a precaution. Kaname, the dorm leader, had also requested this,"

Who the heck is he? What right does he have to order my sister around? thought Hitori angrily.

"Who's he?" asked Hitomi, voicing Hitori's thoughts.

"Since you're a vampire, I think you need to know this. Vampires are divided into several groups. The most respected and feared are the purebloods. These vampires have no, not even an ounce of human blood in them. They are considered as the purest of the pure. Kuran Kaname, the dorm leader, belongs in this group. The next one are the nobles. These vampires are too respected but not as mush as the purebloods are. They are considered nobles because they only a thin trace of human blood in them. The next one are Level C which are common vampires and Level D . Nothing much to explain about them except that they are usually humans that are turned into vampires. Like you Hitomi-chan,"

he explained.

Hitomi looked down.

" These vampires will usually lose control over themselves and turn into the a Level E, the lowest rank of vampires. These vampires are the vampires that had lost their sanity and will do anything to relieve their thirst for blood, even kill," he added.

Hitomi shuddered. Hitori looked away.

The chairman smiled kindly at Hitomi.

"Hopefully, you won't become like them, Hitomi-chan. The only way to prevent you becoming like that is-"

"Is to drink the blood of the pureblood vampire that bit you. Who was already dead," Hitori cut him off.

"How did you know?"

"Yagari-sama told me," she stated simply.

"Figures,"

Hitomi looked up and and saw the pained expression on her sister's face. She hated it when her sister looks that way. She's the one with the problems and yet Hitori's the one that suffered from it.

She walked towards her sister and took her hands. Hitori looked up in surprise. Hitomi flashed her a carefree smile. A smile that her sister loves the most.

" Ma, ma, don't look at me that way, Hitori-one-san. Don't worry, I'll be fine," she smiled happily.

Hitori could say nothing but merely smile back at her sister. She always admired her younger sister's spirit. If Hitori had a wish, she would wished for nothing but her sister's happiness.

Hitori's thoughts were interrupted by a cough.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said a deep voice.

Hitori turned and saw the face that she would instantly hate forever...


	3. Chapter 2: Deep Hatred

Chapter 2: Deep Hatred

A tall man with dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes entered the office. Behind him was another guy with blonde hair and green eyes. He had a big smile on his face. Both of them are wearing similar uniforms as Hitomi. Hitori's eyes, however, were only focused on the first man. Her eyes wasn't filled with awe, but was filled with hatred for some odd reason. The man noticed that he was being watched and turned to Hitori, giving her a small smile. Hitori only glared back. Hitomi watched her sister nervously.

The chairman didn't realize the thick atmosphere in the office. His wide smile was still visible on his face.

"Ahh, Kaname-kun! Ichijou! Come in, come in," he said. The two men immediately made their way towards the chairman and the Ai siblings. Ichijou noticed Hitomi looking at him innocently. He couldn't help but noticed at how cute she looked. He turned towards her.

"Hello there! You must be the new Level D vampire that everyone kept talking about. What's your name?" he said, his hand reaching out to touch her face. His hand was immediately slapped away by none other than Hitori who was glaring at him.

"Don't touch her," she hissed. Ichijou flinched. Even though she was a human, he could sense a dangerous aura coming from her, immediately telling him mentally that she's not the type of girl you should mess with.

The chairman laughed nervously. Kaname looked at her with calculating eyes, trying to figure out this girl.

"One-san! You don't have to do that, you know! He didn't even do anything to me..." Hitomi pouted. Sometimes, she hated it when her sister was being overly protective. Hitori didn't answer and just averted her gaze.

Ichijou watched those two's actions and couldn't help but smile to himself. Hitori was clearly protective over her younger sister. Underneath her cold gaze, he could see a little warmth inside her eyes whenever her sister is around her. Somehow, that reminded him of someone else he knew.

Kaname turned to look at Hitomi. _She's a Level D and yet she doesn't seem harmful. But as they say, do not judge a book by its cover,_ he thought to himself.

He walked towards her, ignoring Hitori's stare. He stopped in front of her and kneeled, examining her face. Hitomi couldn't help but to do the same to Kaname. Her eyes stopped at his eyes. Something in his eyes attracted her attention.

_His eyes, they seem to be so sad and empty, like he just lost someone important or something. I wonder..._ Hitomi quickly averted her gaze from his eyes. She can't stand looking at them. Hitomi had a knack of knowing people's emotion just by looking at their eyes. Happy people's eyes would have a sparkle in them, sad people's eyes would be dull and boring, similar to Kaname's eyes. Those who are angry would have a dangerous look in their eyes even if they are hidden. Hitomi turned to look at Hitori. She hates looking at her sister's eyes the most. Her eyes seem to be full of pain and suffering, always dull and sad. She knows her sister is suffering for some reason she doesn't know.

Kaname got up and faced Hitori. "You're Ai Hitori, right?" he asked. Hitori didn't answer him.

"My name is Kuran Kaname and this is Ichijou Takuma,' he said, pointing towards Ichijou. "He'll be your sister's chaperone," he added.

Hitori shifted her gaze towards Ichijou. He gave her a friendly grin.

_He seems different. He' sounds way too cheerful to be a vampire, but I guess I can't judge him just yet, _she thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you," she muttered. Hitomi let out a relieved sigh. She was glad that her sister didn't do anything rash or at least be extra harsh to them.

" Hello. Nice to meet you as well, Kuran-senpai, Ichijou-senpai," Hitomi shifted her gaze towards Ichijou. " Please take care of me," she bowed.

Ichijou gave her a wide and somewhat relieved smile. When he first received the news that he was going to act as a young Level D vampire's chaperone, he had been slightly worried, wondering what kind of personality she would have. But now, he felt as if he's been worried for nothing.

"How well-mannered you are! And cute as well. I'll try my best to take care of you. Do you mind if I call you Hitomi-chan?" asked Ichijou.

"Hitomi-chan is fine by me! How about you, one-san?" Hitomi glanced at Hitori expectantly. Hitori's face was expressionless when she looked at Ichijou, sensing that he was harmless. She turned to Kaname who was busy discussing something with Kaien. Ever so slightly, she frowned with utter contempt. But she quickly turned expressionless again when she turned to Hitomi, who was still waiting for her answer.

" I guess it's okay," she said simply. Hitomi smiled, but the smile quickly faded when she saw the cold look Hitori had in her eyes. Hitori was glancing at Kaname, who gave her a brief smile which Hitori didn't return.

Kaien sensed the tension in the room growing thicker and thicker. He shook his head and made his way towards the Ai siblings. He gave them a smile. But not his usual big grin. In fact, his smile was sort of rueful. And Hitomi knew it was meant for her older sister, Hitori.

"Okay, okay, I guess the introductions are pretty much over. Ichijou, do you mind bringing Hitomi to her room while Kaname bring Hitori to her room?" he asked. Ichijou just nodded and held out his hand, asking Hitomi to follow him. Hitomi looked at Hitori as of asking for permission. Hitori just nodded absently as her mind was somewhere else.

_Why does it have to be Kuran-sempai?_ she thought angrily.

Hitori gazed at her soon to be senior. Much to her dismay, he was staring at her back. There was a twitch at the end of his lips, threatening a smile or a smirk. She narrowed her eyes. She turned her head way and made her way to her suitcases. She hurriedly picked them up and went towards the door.

"I'm fine on my own. I've looked at the map of the academy before so I know where are the dorms. Just tell me what room I'm in and I'll be on my way," she said coldly towards the chairman and Kaname. " I don't need him to show the way," she added, her eyes darted towards her soon to be senior.

"But-" Kaien tried to say something but was immediately cut off by Kaname.

"It's fine by me. Your room will be on the second floor, room 303. Here's your key," Kaname handed a small silver key to Hitori. She took it without looking at him. She muttered a small thanks and hurried out the door.

Kaname watched her leave with a smile. _This year is going to be interesting..._


	4. Chapter 3: Voice of an Angel

**Chapter 3: The Voice of an Angel**

Hitori stood in front of a wooden door. She was in front of her room, key in hand. She took a deep breath and unlock the door. Much to her surprise, it wasn't locked to begin with._ Strange..._ she thought.

She pushed the door open gently and quietly walked into her room. Her eyes scanned the place. The room itself was pretty normal. Cream wallpaper, wooden floor, a bathroom, two beds with drawers at the side and a big oak wardrobe pushed at the side of the room. What caught her attention was a girl lying on one of the beds. She had black long wavy hair, cream skin, a small figure and an innocent looking face complete with big round blue eyes. She was wearing a green tank top and a brown ruffled skirt, busy reading a book. But as soon as she caught sight of Hitori, she shifted her gaze to her.

_Today is Tuesday, so there should be classes today, _Hitori thought to herself._ Why is she here? Shouldn't she be in class?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone speak.

" Hello," said a quite voice. Hitori turned to see the girl, now standing up, had her attention totally focused on her. Now that she could see her clearly, Hitori admitted that this girl is indeed a beauty.

Aside from having a small figure and a cute face, her ivory cream skin was perfectly smooth and free from scratches. Her black wavy hair reached her waist and her eyes was definitely mesmerizing. She had a small yet nice smile and her cheeks were pink rosy. She looked like the kind of girl that has to endure endless cat calls. She was about a six inches shorter than Hitori, probably around 14 to 15 years of age.

"Um... you must be the new student and my new roommate. Nice to meet you. My name is Hinamori Kotoko. I'm 15," explained the girl shyly. Hitori continued to stare at her. Not knowing what to say, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"W-why aren't you in class?" she asked. The moment those words left her mouth, she mentally smacked herself. _She introduced herself to you, why couldn't you do the same?_ she scolded herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted again when she heard a giggle. It wasn't a normal giggle that she could be expecting, but it was an amused, almost childlike giggle. To her, it sounded like wind chimes.

" I'm not in class because I had a headache a while ago. It's a bit better now but the nurse told me it's better not to attend classes for a while. I'd stayed at the infirmary, but it was so boring there, so I thought it would be better if I stayed in my room," Kotoko explained after her giggle fit was gone.

"Oh,"

" What's your name? Care to introduce yourself to me?"

"Oh right. My name is Ai Hitori. I'm 16,"

"Nice to meet you, Ai-sempai. You can call me Hinamori-chan or Kotoko-chan, if you want," Kotoko flashed her a grin. Hitori couldn't help but smile. That grin really reminded her of Hitomi. Speaking of Hitomi....

"Um... Hinamori-chan, do you mind helping me with my suitcases, I have to see someone soon," she asked Kotoko.

Kotoko nodded and hurried over to carry one of her suitcases and place it on Hitori's bed. Hitori grabbed the other and placed it at the side of her bed. Unpacking can be done later. She needed to see her sister. She made her way towards the door but a hand soon stopped her. Hitori turned to see Kotoko who had a curious expression on her face.

"Um... Ai-sempai, I know you're excused from class and everything since this is your first day and all, and that you wanted to see someone but... Where exactly are you going to meet up with this person?" Kotoko asked hesitantly.

"Night class dorm. Why?"

Hitori was surprised to see her junior's worried expression. _Don't tell me she knows about vampires..._

"What's wrong?"

"Ai-sempai, you're not REALLY going there are you? It's getting late, curfew is going to start soon," she said worriedly. Hitori's suspicions grew more.

"I'll be fine. Besides, it's not that late. It's only 4 o'clock," she assured her.

"But... you do know what happens when Day Class is over, right?"

"No, what?"

Kotoko hesitated a little. She turned away from her, letting her black hair fell over her shoulder, making a dark curtain between her senior and herself. This action made Hitori even more suspicious.

But when she faced her again, a grin replaced the worried frown on her face.

"Nothing, I guess I'm imagining things," she laughed. Then, her face turned solemn again. Her eyes turned serious.

"In any case, be back here by 6 o'clock, if you don't want to be involved in the upcoming drama,"

The caution interested Hitori._ What drama?_ She smiled at Kotoko and nodded. Then she made her way towards the door.

Meanwhile...

Hitomi was out at the garden that evening. She had unpacked all her stuff and was excused from class. Ichijou had left to attend class but made Hitomi promised not to wander out too far.

She spotted a tree in front of her and made her way towards it. She swiftly climbed up the tree and sat on the highest branch. Normal people would freak to be at this height as it was quite a tall tree, but Hitomi didn't mind. She loved being up so high. It made her forget all her worries. This characteristic she shared with her sister.

She took a deep breath, feeling content. This was a rare feeling for her to really enjoy. Ever since their parents' death, life had been tough for them, especially to Hitori. She had to carry their duty just to take care of her. Hitomi couldn't remember how they looked like but Hitori always said that they were great people. Life had been a lot harder after Hitomi's transformation of being a vampire. Even though she tried hard not to think of it, the smell of human blood was really tempting and it made her throat felt like they had burst into flames. It was hard for her to handle. But she worked hard, so she wouldn't worry her sister more than she already is.

"Hitori-one-san done so much for me, what could I do to return the favour?" she said to herself.

When she was younger, whenever she was scared, worried, unhappy or couldn't fall asleep, she remembered that her sister used to sing for her. Just to sooth her. She enjoyed listening to her sister sing. Her sister's voice was always calming to hear.

She smiled at that memory.

"I wonder if I can remember the song..." She got off the branch, landed daintily on her feet. She clasped her hands to her chest, closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Uta o utao ou daichi no uta o kaze o hidakou hikari abite _

_Moshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI nemei koete_

_Uta o uta ou sekai no uta o doko made ikou_

_Sora o aoi de_

_Hito no fuuoe mushi no habataki_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI omoi nosete_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI ashita wa kitto_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI sora ni todoku _

She ended her song with a smile. "I remembered..." she muttered.

Unknown to her, Hitori was watching her from a distance. She was on her way to visit her when she heard her voice singing the song she knew the most. It was the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her.

She smiled when she saw Hitomi's content expression.

"Thats right, Hitomi. Be happy. Live your life to the fullest," she whispered to herself.

From a distance, a pair of reddish brown eyes continued to watch the pair. A smirk escaped the owner's lips.

"Things ARE going to be interesting...."

* * *

Author: Hey, hey! I'm finally resurfaced after my last fanfic, Be My Valentine of la corda. (To those who loves that show plis read) Please let me think of this story and maybe give me a little suggestions. Critics are welcomed but **NO** flaming. So... please review!!!


	5. Chapter 4 : Different Yet The Same

**Chapter 4: Different Yet The Same**

That evening, Hitori walked alongside with Hitomi, strolling around the Night Class dorm. Day Class students weren't allowed to go there but Hitori had an exception since she had a sister there. She finally understood the drama that her roommate, Kotoko, mentioned. Things had been pretty hectic a moment ago.

Flashback....

Hitori was walking Hitomi back to the dorms. She knew that Hitomi had been excused from class so she took this chance to spend some time with her sister. But as they got nearer to the dorms, loud squeals greeted them.

The entrance way to the dorms was crowded with Day Class girls, all eager to see their favorite Night Class students. The sisters, being new students, didn't know this. In the midst of the excitement, Hitori could make out two figures standing in front of the group of girls. One of them was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a guy that had the same hair and eye color as herself. They were both wearing the Day Class uniforms except for the badge that had been fixed at the sleeves of the uniforms. They were trying to keep the girls away from the dorms.

"C'mon, everyone! Go back to your dorms! It's already curfew!" shouted the girl. The guy wore an irritated expression on his face. Something told Hitori that they have gone through this scene way too many times before.

The guy noticed that he was being watched and turned to face the sisters. Hitori stared at him, analyzing his face. This guy's face was solemn and his lips were pulled into a tight line, aside from the irritated look he had in his eyes.

Hitomi was analyzing his face too but she seemed to be more focused on his eyes. Something in them seemed familiar to her. Then it struck her.

_His eyes... they're the same...with Hitori-one-san's eyes, _she thought.

_How come....?_

She turned away quickly, tugging Hitori's sleeve, motioning her to keep on going. Hitori nodded and pushed their way through the crowd. The girl saw them and immediately stopped them.

"Hey, stop. Day Class students aren't allowed inside the Night Class dorm," she said, turning towards Hitori.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" asked a steely voice.

The three girls turned to see the guy standing behind them. Hitomi quickly hid behind her sister, not because she was afraid of the guy himself, but because she didn't want to look at his eyes.

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed." Nothing's wrong, exactly. I'm just trying to stop this girl from entering the Night Class dorm,"

" What about the girl behind her? She's a Night Class student, yet she's outside," Zero said in a bored yet somewhat annoyed voice, motioning towards Hitomi.

"Eh?"

Hitomi shyly took a step towards them. She looked up at the both of them.

"Hello, my name is Ai Hitomi. This is my sister, Ai Hitori," she said, motioning towards her sister. "We're new here," she added, flashing them both a friendly grin.

_Sisters...? _Both of them thought.

Zero took a step forward.

"If you two are sisters, then how come you two are in different classes?" he asked skeptically.

The sisters looked at each other knowingly. Hitori turned to Zero and Yuuki with a tired and wary expression.

"We have reasons,"

Then she stopped. Her eyes were attracted to the tattoo on Zero's neck.

_That tattoo... It's the same as Hitomi's!_ she thought. Her eyes widened in shock. They strayed to Hitomi's neck who bears the same tattoo whom Yagari gave her five years ago.

"You... are the same," whispered Hitori. Zero raised his eyebrows. Yuuki began to look worried. Hitomi fidgeted worriedly by her side.

"What do you mean?" began Zero. He paused. He stared at Hitori whose bangs covered her eyes. Hitori seemed to be biting her lip. Her fingers were shaped into a fist and were trembling.

"You are the same as... my sister," trembled Hitori. Hitomi gasped and looked at Zero. Zero began to looked confused yet surprised at the same time.

_The same? How so?_ he whispered in his head, his eyes darted towards Hitomi.

_Zero... is he alright?_ thought Yuuki, feeling nervous and worried.

Hitori grabbed Hitomi's hand and darted towards the Night Class dorm, pushing those two prefects aside. She couldn't take the painful memories any longer.

"O-one-san!" yelped Hitomi.

"H-hey! Come back! " shouted Yuuki but the pair were already gone. "Jeez..." she sighed.

Zero put a hand on Yuuki's shoulder. "I'll get them, don't worry," he said, darting off the same direction the sisters went.

End of flashback...

Hitori stopped walking and let go of Hitomi's hand. She leaned against the wall, lowering herself on the floor. She buried her face in her arms, looking down.

"One-san?" asked Hitomi.

But Hitori couldn't hear her. She was more focused on the images playing in her head like a movie.

Her sister's weak moans, her faded eye colors, the woman's red glistening eyes, the smell of blood, the sound of the gun shot, her screams...

Hitori sighed in frustration. Ever since that incident, those images have been disturbing her every night.

'Why?' she asked herself in a strained voice. Hitomi could only watch her, her lips turned into a worried frown.

Hitori decided to focus on the positive points.

"Hey, at least she has good control over herself. She wouldn't become a monster. She wouldn't..." she whispered to herself, quiet enough so Hitomi can't hear.

The, a new voice entered her head. A voice similar to her own, yet somewhat colder, harsher and more skeptic.

_"Are you sure about that?" _

Hitori's eyes widened in surprise.

_What? Who's that?_


	6. Chapter 5: Voice That Speaks The Truth

**Chapter 5: Voices That Speaks The Truth**

Replay:

_" Are you sure about that?"_

Hitori's eyes widened in surprise.

_What? Who's that?_

Reality:

_Did I just hear something? Must be hearing things..._

_"You're not," _corrected the cold voice.

Hitori gasped.

_" Do you actually think your precious little sister wouldn't escape the terrible fate of a Level D?"_ sneered the voice.

_What do you mean?_

_" You both know that the pureblood that bit your precious Hitomi is long dead. And too bad, too. As that is the only way to save her, by drinking the vampire's blood,"_

_..._

_"And that boy... Zero,"_

_What about him?_

_" He's similar to her, as well. He was turned into a vampire,"_

_I'm not concerned about him, _Hitori shot back._ All I know that you're wrong._

_"How so?"_

_Hitomi's not going to become a monster. She's not!_

_"Really? You do realize what I am, don't you?"_

_What?_

_"I'm merely just voicing your other thoughts. I'm you, the other side of you that argues everything you said,"_

_No, that's not true,_ Hitori thought desperately.

(One-san.)

_"Yes it is. I'm the other side of you that speaks the truth,"_

_Lies!_

(One-san!)

_"Don't deny it. Reality isn't really a bed of roses you know. You have to accept the truth,"_

_You're lying!!!_

(One-san!! Hitori-one-san!!)

Hitori opened her eyes, only to see Hitomi's concerned face peering at her.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be in pain," asked Hitomi. She couldn't hide the worry in her frightened eyes.

Hitori couldn't look at her frightened eyes. Hitomi seemed to be on the verge of crying. Tears were already formed in her eyes.

She stroked her face, reassuring her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," she smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Hitomi let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm sorry for making you worried," Hitori muttered.

Hitomi grinned, shaking her head.

" Ah! Don't worry about it!"

At the back of Hitori's head, the cold voice sneered.

_"You have to realize... life that you have lived is full of sin,"_


	7. Chapter 6: Connection

**Chapter 6: Connection**

It has been a week since the Ai sisters' arrival at the Cross Academy. Things had been pretty normal for them. As ordered, Ichijou was constantly seen by Hitomi's side, following her everywhere he could. If she needed privacy, he would wait at the door or a few feet away from her.

Hitori was handling it well, much to her sister's relief. Every time Hitori and Ichijou made eye contact, she would just give a small nod and a brief smile before walking away. However, she still could not stand the Night Class dorm leader, Kaname, for some reason. This past week, she had known almost all the noble vampires from the Night Class including Aidou, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima and Shiki. She got along quite well with Rima, Shiki and Akatsuki, but she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed being around Aidou who constantly teases her and Ruka who seemed to be so distant of her. Hitomi got along with everyone thanks to her charm and sweet personality.

The sisters were introduced to the prefects that very same week. Yuuki and Zero finally understood their situation after being told by the chairman.

One particular afternoon, Hitomi was found strolling around the garden in her uniform. She had learned that the students were only allowed to wear casual clothes on weekends which made sense to her. The rest of the Night Class students were still sleeping but she was in no mood for that. She was lucky that Ichijou seemed to be awake at that time.

She skipped across the lawn, enjoying the fresh air with Ichijou following close behind. Envious eyes of the Day class girls followed her too but Hitomi took no notice. She was busy scanning the area, looking for someone.

" Who are you looking for, Hitomi-chan?" asked Ichijou curiously.

" My sister. You seen her, Ichijou-sempai?" inquired Hitomi.

Ichijou shrugged and shook his head, "No, Hitomi-chan. But she should be having lunch break by now," he pointed out.

"Hmm..." answered Hitomi thoughtfully.

Lately, it has been hard for the sisters to spend time together due to their different classes. That's why she had been looking forward to this weekend, in hopes in spending some quality time with her older sister.

"Eh? That's Kiryuu," said Ichijou, pointing at a direction.

Hitomi cocked up. _Kiryuu... that's Zero-kun!_ she thought. She followed her chaperone's gaze and found Zero leaning on one of the trees not far from them. His face looked tired. He was surely drained. She had learnt his secret but chose not to talk about it.

Instead, she skipped towards him, in hopes of lightening his mood.

" Good afternoon, Zero-kun!" she greeted him cheerfully.

Zero, whose eyes were closed, snapped open. His eyes looked wary, but there seems to be less pain in them, much to Hitomi's relief. He straightened himself and faced Hitomi.

" What are you doing here? You should be in your dorm, Hitomi-san," he sighed warily. Unlike his attitude to other vampires, he seems to be less tense and cold towards her, knowing that they are the same.

Hitomi just grinned. "Didn't feel like sleeping, so I thought I came for a walk," she explained.

Zero grunted and peered over Hitomi's shoulder. He had sank back into a sitting position against the tree.

"Where's your chaperone?"

"Over there," she pointed towards Ichijou who stood a few feet away from the pair.

"Hn," was his only reply. He sounded exhausted. No, completely drained was more likely. Hitomi peered at him, feeling concerned.

" Are you okay, Zero-kun?" she asked worriedly.

He didn't answer. He had drifted off to sleep. Hitomi couldn't help but smile at his sleeping expression. _He looked so peaceful..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ichijou tapped her shoulder.

" We should get going, or Kaname is going to scold us," he said. " Kiryuu should be okay here,"

Hitomi nodded and took Ichijou's hand, walking back to the dorm.

Night time....

Hitori walked absently through the Day Class dorms, feeling entirely bored and not tired. She was dressed in a long sleeved blue night gown which reached her knee and a pair of slippers. He night outfit was covered by a beige robe. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. She had tried to fall asleep, but failed.

She tried to look for Yuuki, but then again, she knew that Yuuki was probably on a patrol by now. On the way, she bumped into none other that Zero.

" Good evening, Zero," she muttered. Besides Yuuki, she was allowed to call him without any honorific. Hitomi had the same permission, but she prefers to use them anyway.

Zero smirked at her attire and gave a nod.

" Patrol?"

" Hn," he replied. " What are you doing walking around at a time like this?

Hitori frowned and put her chin up, facing away from him.

" What's wrong with that? It's not like I'm breaking any rules here," she pointed out.

" Whatever, just don't wander too far. It's dangerous, I'm sure you know that very well," he said grimly.

" I understand, I'm not a child," she said in annoyance.

Zero sighed and walked past her. Hitori looked at him, feeling a little concerned.

" Do you do this every night, Zero?" she inquired. "Patrolling, with Yuuki?"

" Seems so," was his short reply, his back against her, still walking.

" Don't you ever get any sleep? I mean, enough sleep? Every time I see you in class, you always seem so tired," she said, not bothering to hide the worry in her voice.

Zero stopped walking, his eyes surprised at how similar she sounded to that certain person. He couldn't help but smile.

He turned around, walked towards her, his hand reaching to caress her cheek. Hitori was surprised at his sudden touch.

" You sound just like Yuuki when you do that," he muttered. Hitori felt a faint heat reaching to her cheeks. _What the...? What's this feeling?_ Her heart began to pound a bit faster than usual.

Zero dropped his hand and walked away. Hitori's heartbeat went back to normal, and the heat from her cheeks subsided.

_What happened back there? Why did... I respond so weirdly at his sudden touch? What's... happening here?_

Somewhere inside her, her inner voice smirked.

_" The feelings you now feel, will disappear when the time comes..."_

**Author: Hey there, minna... C'mon!!!! I'm glad that are people had been reading my story, putting them in Favourites, Story alerts and whatnot but where's the reviews???!!!! So far I only received only 1 !!!!. Please send me some... you have no idea how I really need them. I need ideas, tips and even some friendly critics. But no flaming, please. So please, please review! Or else I may end up discontinuing this story, or worse DELETING IT! And trust me, I don't want that to happen. Please review! My story depends on it!**

**Note: Notice how many times I used exclamation marks and the word "Please" ? **


	8. Chapter 7: Mother's Eyes

**Chapter 7: Mother's Eyes**

_Hitomi kept walking forward, her back against Hitori. Hitori ran desperately towards her with her hands reaching towards her. But no matter how fast she ran, Hitomi was still ahead._

_" Hitomi! Hitomi!" cried Hitori. Her little sister ignored her cries and kept on walking. Hitori was about to call for her again when she noticed something. A familiar color attracted her violet eyes. The color of red. Bloody red. It trailed the same path and direction that Hitomi had walked on. She noticed that Hitomi had stopped walking. When she turned around, Hitori got the shock of her life._

_Her sister's lips were turned into a hostile sneer, her red eyes gleamed in the darkness surrounding them. Her red fingers were tainted with blood and so were her lips which she licked with her tongue. She smiled innocently at her older sister._

_" Do you trust me now, Hitori-one-san?" she asked mockingly...._

Hitori woke up with a start. Cold sweat trickled on her forehead. Her eyes were wide filled with fright and anxiety. Her hands which were gripping her blue blanket trembled.

Her roommate, Kotoko, began to stir and opened her eyes groggily. She turned her head towards Hitori sleepily.

" Are you alright, Ai-sempai?" she asked, yawning.

Hitori met her gaze and forced a smile.

"I'm fine, Hinamori-chan. Nothing to worry about," she said, trying to hide the anxiety in her voice. Kotoko wasn't convinced and was now in a sitting position.

"You sure? I swore I heard you gasp just now,"

"I'm fine. Really,"

"Oh, okay then. Goodnight, Ai-sempai,"

" Umph," she nodded, lying back down." Goodnight,"

Even though she was lying down and was rather tired, her eyes refused to shut and let her drift to sleep. They remained open, filled with worry.

" That dream, I had been having it thrice now," she whispered to herself. After a few minutes, she gave up on going to sleep and quietly got out of bed. She hastily changed into a violet long sleeved loose shirt, a pair of black tracksuit and black shoes. She tied her hair into a loose ponytail and made her way out of the room, quietly. She planned to take a stroll around the dorm area.

Usually, Day Class students aren't allowed to go outside of their dorms once curfew started, but Hitori was capable of taking care of herself just in case a vampire attacked her. She was given a whip that repels vampires by Kaien to protect herself when she plans to visit her sister. However, her moves were still limited.

She walked out of the dorm and took a stroll around the garden area. The cool breeze blew playfully against her hair and face. She took a deep breath and released it with a sigh.

A scene began to play in her head.

Flashback

_A twelve year old Hitori sat at the windowsill of her caretaker's house, Yagari, staring at the sunset, her eyes empty and face emotionless. She had lost her ability to smile freely ever since her sister's transformation into a vampire, and she didn't bother trying._

_Her ten year old sister, Hitomi can be seen stumbling towards her. She struggled to walk but due to her leg injury she got a year ago, she couldn't since the injury hasn't fully healed yet. Her face was filled with determination when she struggled to walk to her sister. Hitori watched her through the corner of her eyes briefly and turned back into watching the sunset._

_Finally, Hitomi managed to make her way towards her sister. She grinned in triumph due to her successful attempt. Her older sister merely lifted the other corner of her lips, not smiling but more to a smirk._

_"One-san! Watcha doin'?" her sister asked, her emerald green eyes twinkled in excitement. Hitori shrugged. Hitomi frowned at the lack of real attention. Her older sister's eyes trailed to Hitomi's bandaged neck. Her eyes stayed there for a moment and quickly darted to a different direction, her teeth biting her bottom lip, as if she was trying to control herself._

_She turned her back towards Hitomi. Hitomi frowned even more. She climbed onto the windowsill but a pair of hands soon stopped her. She looked up to see her sister looking sternly at her._

_" No, you don't. The window's open, you might fall," Hitori said, with no humor in her voice. Hitomi muttered a soft "Yes, one-san," and got down. Instead of sulking, she continued to look at her sister's eyes. Hitori noticed this and looked at her through the corners of her empty eyes._

_"What is it, Hitomi?" she asked in a monotone voice. _

_Hitomi was glad that she finally got her sister's attention. "One-san, can you sing that song to me again?" she asked sweetly._

_At this, Hitori's gaze softened. She sighed and nodded._

End of flashback.

Hitori smiled as she remembered the song. Without her realizing it, she clasped her hand and opened her mouth to sing.

_What are the songs the mother sings?_

_Of birds and flowers and pretty things; _

_Baby lies in her arms and spies_

_All his world in the mother's eyes..._

_What are the tales that mother tells?_

_Of gems and jewels and silver bells;_

_Baby lies in her arms and spies_

_All his wealth in the mother's eyes..._

_What are the thoughts in the mother's mind?_

_Of the gentle savior, loving and kind;_

_Baby lies in her arms and spies_

_All his heaven in the mother's eyes..._

And with that, she ended her song with a smile.

Meanwhile.....

Hitomi's head snapped up. She thought she heard a familiar song coming from outside the classroom building. Her head cocked to side, confused.

Shiki, who was sitting next to her, took a glance at her.

" What's wrong, Hitomi-san?" he asked in a bored tone.

Hitomi cast him a smile and shook her head. " Nothing, Senri-kun," she laughed quietly. Shiki merely lifted his eyebrow and continued staring blankly ahead.

_That song I heard just now... Isn't that the song that Hitori-one-san usually sings?_ she thought to herself.

Unknown to her, Kaname's eyes were fixed on her, an amused smirk escaped his lips.

Back at the garden...

Hitori was about to turn back to the dorms when a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders. She let out a small shriek and turned around. She was relieved to find only Zero and Yuuki.

"Zero! You scared her!" said Yuuki sternly. Zero dropped his hands, muttering a small 'sorry'.

Yuuki shifted her attention back to Hitori.

"Anyway, Hitori-san, what are you doing out here so late at night?"

"I-um..." she stuttered.

Zero fixed a stern and cold glare on her which would normally intimidate any normal human, but Hitori wasn't affected.

" Isn't a little too late for visiting your little sister?" inquired Zero.

" I wasn't going to visit her," Hitori mumbled.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Yuuki, confused.

"I was just.... taking a stroll," she said in a monotone voice, switching back into her outer facade. Hitori was seen as a cold, indifferent and uncaring person back at her classroom, and she wanted to keep it that way. She wouldn't let anyone see her true self under the cold mask she's constantly wearing unless Hitomi and Zero, who can see right through her.

" But you do know the rules. Unless you're visiting your sister, you aren't allowed to go outside you dorm," reminded Yuuki.

Hitori's eyes regained their emptiness and she looked at Yuuki.

"I understand. I'm sorry, I'll be going now," she said in a bored tone. She walked past the pair and headed back to her dorm.

Yuuki watched her leave with worried eyes.

"I'm worried. Her eyes, every time I looked at them, they're always empty. She's like a soulless doll, pretty but lifeless," muttered Yuuki.

Zero sighed and put a comforting arm around her.

"Don't worry, she's more than you think,"

**Author: Please review! I mean it!!! My story will go on for a few more chappies and if I still haven't get any more reviews by then, I'm DELETING this story!!!! If you think my story needs improving, please tell me. I'm willing to take some critics and advise, but no flames. Or else I'll delete this story right away.**


	9. Chapter 8: Beloved Sister

**Chapter 8: Beloved Sister**

The sunlight shone through the glass window woke Hitomi from her slumber. Her eyes twitched and she ran a hand through her messy silver hair. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table which reads 8.00 am. Hitomi sighed and sat up. She got out of bed and stretched herself. She looked around her room which she shared with no one and yawned.

_How long was I asleep?_ she thought to herself. She shrugged to herself and went to look at herself in the mirror. She giggled at her reflection. Her shoulder length silver hair were messy and there was sleep marks all over her cheeks, hinting that she had might be rolling in her sleep. If she looked any uglier, she swore that the mirror might just crack. Her fingers were immediately in her hair, getting rid of the knots.

There was a knock on her door. " Hitomi-chan? Are you awake?" asked a familiar cheerful voice.

"Yes! But I advise you not to come in," said Hitomi.

"Why?" Takuma's voice was filled with confusion.

"Just don't okay? Unless you want to die of a heart attack," said Hitomi in a grave tone. A snicker can be heard. " I doubt that would happen, but okay, I'll wait outside,"

"Hmm..." answered Hitomi absently.

Hitomi hastily washed her face and went to her closet to pick out a fresh set of clothes. It was Saturday and students are allowed to wear casual clothes and go out to town. She wanted to go out to town herself. Her mind began to ponder on who she's going to bring with her._ Hitori-one-san mentioned that she may be busy... Maybe Ichijou-sempai... Senri-kun?...Zero-kun?_ she pondered. She dismissed that thought and went on picking her clothes. In the end, she ended up wearing a cute green halter top, a pair of three quarter jeans and a pair of sandals. After she finished tying up her hair into two pigtails, she walked out of the room.

She found Takuma leaning against the wall, wearing a loose tan shirt, a pair of slacks and shoes. Hitomi found herself blushing as she thought that he looked handsome. She always had this innocent crush on her chaperone. Takuma saw Hitmi and grinned.

"My, don't you look cute!" he grinned, eyeing her outfit.

"Thanks!" Hitomi smiled back.

"Where do you want to go today?"

" Can we go to the chairman's office? I want to talk to Zero-kun and Yuuki-chan, maybe one-san, too, if she's there,"

"Sure, that'll be okay."

They both headed towards the main building and to Kaien's office. Hitomi softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," answered a female voice, probably Yuuki's.

Takuma nudged Hitomi in, saying that he's going to wait outside. Hitomi nodded and walked in. She was about to say hello when her emerald eyes strayed to the sofa where her older sister sat. Hitori was casually sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room, reading a novel. She was dressed in a white shirt with a black bow at both of the shirt's puffy sleeves and a frilly design down at the front, a black ruffled skirt and a pair of black pumps. Her hair was swept under a frilly black headband, her violet eyes focused on the novel she was reading. Yuuki was leaning on one of the arm chairs beside the sofa, breathing heavily, hinting that she was tired.

The dark haired noticed Hitomi standing at the doorway and waved. "Good morning, Hitomi! You're up early," she smiled.

"Umph!" Hitomi, nodded, smiling back. Hitori looked at her sister through the corner of her eyes and nodded in acknowledgement of her presence and went back into reading her novel. Hitomi frowned at the lack of attention.

" Good morning, one-san!" Hitomi greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," was her sister's flat response.

.....................

"Uh... nice book you're reading there huh? You seem to be absorbed in it," said Hitomi, forcing a smile, not willing to give up.

"Hn,"

Yuuki and Hitomi sweatdropped at Hitori's lack of response.

" Is it interesting?"

"Um," Hitori nodded. Yuuki and Hitomi sweatdropped even more.

"Do you like it?"

"Um,"

Hitomi couldn't stand anymore. She began ranting in her chibi anime form, sinking into a sitting position on the floor.

" MO EEE!!! One-san!!! Are you ignoring me?!" ranted Hitomi.

Yuuki waited for Hitori's answer. After a few seconds, her answer was a .... "Hn," nodded Hitori.

Yuuki fell down anime style while Hitomi went to the corner of the room, sulking. Dark clouds could literally be seen above Hitomi's head, who was crying animatedly to herself, muttering "meanie" at the same time. Yuuki laughed nervously at her reaction. "Ma ma," she said, trying to calm the Level D vampire.

Hitori merely sighed.

" Hitomi-chan?" asked Takuma as he entered the room. He was wondering what took Hitomi so long in the office. "Hitori-chan? Is your sister here?" inquired Takuma. Hitori nodded and pointed to a certain corner of the room, her eyes still glued to the novel. Takuma followed her direction and chuckled at the scene before him. Hitomi was still sulking, completely ignoring Yuuki's attempt to calm her down. As soon as the young vampire spotted her chaperone, she ran over to him, instantly giving him a hug. Her face was buried in Takuma's chest, causing Takuma to blush. His face turned pale when he saw Hitori was glaring daggers at him. He could only laugh nervously.

" Ma... Ichijou-sempai!!! Hitori-one-san is so mean!!! She's ignoring me!!!" Hitomi whined like a five year old who couldn't get what he or she wants.

" Hitomi..." said Yuuki wearily.

Takuma chuckled. He gently stroked Hitomi's hair, soothing her. " Do't worry, your sister probably has her reasons," he cooed.

Hitomi looked up at his face with her wide innocent eyes. " Ichijou-sempai..." She stared at him as he stared back at her, a gentle smile on his face. Somehow, the other two girls seem to disappear and it was only Takuma and her.

" Uh-oh. I see where this is going," said Yuuki somewhere in the background.

The scene continued until a book can be seen flying towards Takuma's head, hitting it. Takuma yelped and fainted onto the ground.

" Sempai!" cried Hitomi.

Yuuki had a feeling who was the culprit. She took a glance at Hitori who was quietly sipping tea from a tea cup. She gave Yuuki an innocent look.

"What?"

Yuuki merely sweatdropped.

~ A few hours later~

Somehow, Hitomi, Hitori, Takuma and Yuuki were at town, along with Shiki and Zero, who were trudging from behind.

_How did I get involved in this?_ they both thought. But both of them knew the answer.

Flashback

_After Takuma regained consciousness, he reminded Hitomi about her real reason for being there. Hitomi's eyes widened as she remembered._

_"Oh yeah! I came here to see if Yuuki-chan and one-san can maybe... accompany me to town?" asked Hitomi expectantly._

_Yuuki beamed. "I'll come. I need to buy a few things anyways," explained Yuuki._

_"I'll come as well. I have nothing to do anyways. Besides, I need to keep my sister from any... distractions," Hitori said, eyeing Takuma who laughed nervously._

_Hitomi grinned. "Great!!"_

_" What's with all this ruckus?" A steely voice asked._

_At the same time, a knock can be heard on the door. " Ichijou-san? Hitomi-san? Are you there?" asked a familiar voice; Shiki's. As he came in, Zero strode in the room through the other door. Hitomi had an idea._

_" Zero-kun! Senri-kun! Perfect timing! You two can came to town with us!" exclaimed Hitomi excitedly._

_" What?" asked the pair in unison._

End of flashback

_Right, that's how,_ thought the boys wearily. The girls took no notice of the pair weariness, as they were busy staring at the clothes through the windows of countless boutiques with Takuma following not far from them. Hitomi and Yuuki would either stared in awe or sighed while Hitori remained quiet throughout the shopping journey.

In the midst of their shopping, Hitomi spotted a sign that says: Come to our Sales now!!! All things sold at HALF PRICE!!! Come now to _Clover Boutique!_

Hitomi's eyes widened in excitement. She showed Yuuki the sign. Yuuki reacted the same way as Hitomi and fought the urge to squeal excitedly like a five year old. Hitori was looking at some clothes through the window of a shop when she spied her two companions' reflection on the glass.

_Those two looked excited. What's going on?_ she thought. She followed their gaze and eyed the sign. She merely groaned whe she read the sign. Yuuki and her sister noticed her reaction and disappointment stretched across their faces. " Looks like we won't be going after all," whispered Yuuki to Hitomi. The young vampire nodded in agreement, weakly. Hitori noticed their reaction and sighed. She faced them with a tired expression.

" Don't worry, you two can go. I'll just rest somewhere," she said. "It's about time you two buy something anyways," pointed out Hitori.

Yuuki smiled but Hitomi's face remained the same. However her frown didn't represent disappointment this time, instead it represented hesitance. " Are you sure? You haven't buy anything, either, Hitori-one-san," she said. Her older sister half-smiled at her statement. She kneeled in front of her sister and stroked her face gently.

" Don't worry, I'm fine with it,"

" But-"

"No buts," Hitori sternly cut off her sister. Then she smiled again. "I'll be fine,"

Hitomi hesitated for a while then gave Hitori her famous carefree grin. "Okay then! If you say so,"

Hitori nodded and faced Takuma with a smooth expression. She walked past him, her face blank. " Follow her, chaperone. Make sure Yuuki and my sister are safe," she whispered as she passed him. Takuma smirked and nodded. Then he faced the two other guys with a wide grin. "I'm going to a sale with Yuuki-chan and Hitomi-chan. Senri-kun, Zero-kun, wanna come?" asked Takuma.

Zero's answer was a stern and terrifying glare that sort of says ' no way, leech,' that Takuma sweatdropped at. Shiki sighed and nodded. "I'd suppose I'll come. Nothing to do anyway," he said, knowing even if he said 'no' he would still be ended up dragged by him anyway.

Takuma beamed. "Great!" Then he faced the two girls. "C'mon then. Shiki and I will follow," "Umph!" "Sure!" And off they went, with Shiki trudging from behind, his face as usual bored. Hitori watched them leave and headed towards the nearest bench. Zero followed her as she sat.

" Why didn't you follow your sister?" inquired Zero. He was genuinely surprised at the platinum blonde haired girl next to him. Hitori was known to be protective over her sister. If she could, she'd be at her side always. Now here she is, easily trusting her sister to someone else while she stayed behind to rest. _Weird.... _Zero thought.

"It's not unusual for me not to be by her side once in a while," said Hitori offhandedly, as if she read his mind. "Besides, when I know Hitomi badly wants to go somewhere, even I don't really want to myself, I'd let her go in condition someone is with her. I don't want to ruin her fun for my selfish reasons," explained Hitori as she closed her eyes to relax.

"Oh,"

"Why are YOU here? Aren't you always with Yuuki?" Hitori asked casually, eyeing Zero through her half opened right eye.

"I'm not really into shopping trips since like... forever,"

"Hm, I see," said Hitori, closing her right eye once more.

Silence passed them. After a few minutes, Zero faced Hitori.

"Hitori?"

"Mmmm?"

"Want to walk somewhere?"

Hitori lifted up her head and faced him with a quizzical expression. Her violet eyes which were usually empty or bored shows confusion. Hitori, who usually has no problem finding out people's true intention behind their actions, couldn't find a reason behind Zero's invitation.

Zero noticed Hitori's expression and did the rarest thing. (Author: And I do mean RARE.) He actually chuckled. Right in front of someone. (Author: You imagine him chuckling) Hitori, instead of being more confused or hurt, merely stared at Zero's amused expression.

_He looks good that way. He should be more carefree like this all the time, _Hitori thought.

_" Hmph, talk about the pot calling the kettle black," _her inner voice self smirked.

But Hitori took no notice. She was still focused on Zero. _Zero... I wish you'd be more like this... I like you that way... Hey, wait! What am I thinking?! _Hitori blushed at her foolish thoughts. When Zero fianally stopped chuckling, he faced Hitori with a small smile. "Sorry about that, it's just that your expression is amusing," explained Zero. Hitori's cheek turned slightly pink at that expression. She quickly turned her face away.

" Whatever, Zero," she fumed. Zero couldn't help but gave a small smile at Hitori's pouting face. _She actually looks... like a normal teenage girl that way,_ he thought, unable to bring himself to say the 'b' or the 'p' word. (Author: Not offence words, but see if you can guess what those words are.)

"Anyway, shall we?" asked Zero as he got up.

" Shall we what?" asked Hitori, confusion returning to her face.

" Go for a walk. It's pretty boring sitting here all day, don't you think? Besides, you need to buy something too, or this trip would be meaningless," Zero pointed out.

Hitori smiled at Zero's statement. _He's caring, isn't he? One of the things I like about him. Huh? Oh no! Not again! _She mentally smacked herself for thinking such things. She could feel her blood rising up to her cheeks. To avoid Zero from seeing things she doesn't want him to see, she quickly turned her face away. Her cheeks were burning and Hitori couldn't find a reason why.

" I- I thought you never liked shopping trips," Hitori bit her tongue, trying to keep herself from stuttering.

" I don't. But I also don't like making worthless trips, either. I won't waste my time doing nothing and I'm not gonna let you as well,"

Hitori's eyes widened slightly at his words.

" Okay then. Let's go, Zero," confirmed Hitori.

" Right,"

~`*`~.. ~`*`~

Zero and Hitori spent an hour looking through shops, examining things. At one particular shop, Zero noticed Hitori staring at an object longer than usual. He followed her gaze and saw an antique music box. _Does she want this? _he thought. He watched as Hitori shook her head as if dismissing a thought and walked away. Zero quickly followed her.

" Why didn't you buy it?" asked Zero as soon as he managed to keep up with her. For a girl, she's fast. Hitori snapped up. When he looked at Hitori's eyes, he noticed something. Her eyes seem to be full of emotions that he could only comprehend a few. And one of them is regret.

" Hitori?"

Hitori took no notice. A scene was playing in her head.

Flashback

_" Pwetty!" squealed an excited five year old Hitomi._

_The Ai sisters were at a street market. A seven year old Hitori and her little sister were strolling around when something caught Hitomi's eye. It was an antique music box. It was a simple music box except that it was made of polished wood and gold leaflets decorated it , making it look rather grand. There was a carved design on the cover and at the sides of the music box._

_" What is it, Hitomi?" asked Hitori who noticed her sister's squeal._

_" Look Hitori-nee-san! It's a pwetty box!" exclaimed Hitomi._

_" Don't you mean 'pretty' box?" she said while examining the object. "It's a music box, Hitomi,"_

_" Muix box?" asked Hitomi._

_"'Music' box, Hitomi," corrected Hitori. "It's a box that produces music if you open it, more or less," she explained._

_" Cool! Hitori-nee-san! Twy it!" pressed Hitomi excitedly._

_Hitori smiled and nodded. She politely asked the shopkeeper's permission to borrow the music box. Once she did, she showed it to Hitomi._

_" Watch carefully, Hitomi," she said as she lifted the lid._

_A soft melody came out as soon as she did. Hitori recognized that tune. It was none other than Ave Maria, one of her favorite songs._

_" Pwetty!" Hitomi said while she listened._

_" Um," Hitori nodded in agreement._

_" Hitori-nee-san, can you ask Mama and Papa to get one for me for my bwithday?" she asked her sister sweetly._

_" I'll try my best..."_

End of Flashback.

" She never did get one... since Mama and Papa died when she turned seven..." Hitori whispered to herself. Tears were forming in her eyes and were threatening to fall. She quickly wiped them away with her hand.

" Hitori? Are you... okay?" asked Zero, failing to hide the worry in his voice.

Hitori faced him and gave him a forced smile. " I'm fine. Let's stop somewhere, Zero. My legs are failing me. Besides, Hitomi and the others may be looking for us,"

Zero frowned at the tone of her voice. He was used to her usual monotone and flat voice but now, it was slightly shaken. _On the outside, she looks cool and calm, but I have no idea what's it like on the inside, _he thought. Zero nodded and led her to a nearby cafe. After ordering two glasses of cold latte for Hitori and himself, they both sat across each other at a table in a corner.

Hitori thanked him but she merely stared at the beverage in front of her. Silence passed them. Zero couldn't take it anymore. Usually he enjoyed silence like this but something was wrong and he needed to find out what.

" Hitori?"

" Zero, do you know what's the feeling of getting something you want?" asked Hitori suddenly. The question took Zero off guard. _The feeling of getting something you want?_

" I'm not sure... Why do you ask?" Zero asked carefully.

Hitori turned to look at Zero, her expression confused. Despite that, there was a rueful smile on her face.

" That music box I saw, Hitomi used to want one like it,"

" Huh?"

" When we were little, Hitomi and I used to love strolling around at street markets often held near our neighborhood. Our parents used to follow us as well,"

" Parents?" _Aren't they orphans?_

" We were orphans but not since birth," explained Hitori, as if reading his mind. " We became one when Hitomi turned seven and I was nine,"

" Oh,"

" Anyway, one particular day, she found this one music box and was attracted to it, especially after she listened to the melody produced by it. She asked if I could as our parents to buy one for her for her birthday and I said I'll try my best,"

" Then, what happen?" asked Zero, suddenly getting interested.

" Well, Mama and Papa said they will on her seventh birthday. Ever since then, Hitomi had been counting the days till her seventh birthday," she chuckled as she remembered, then her face turned solemn. " However one night, things didn't go as planned. It was three days before her seventh birthday and that was the night..." she trailed off.

Zero's face was filled with sympathy. He had known the rest of the story. That was the night when their parents got attacked and killed by a bunch of Level E's. His fist crunched up. _Another reason for hating them,_ he gritted his teeth.

" Ever since then, I've been taking care of my sister as if she was my very life. I could she is, in fact,"

" What do you mean?"

" When I'm mad, frustrated or sad, even just plain lonely, she never fails to cheer me up with her carefree smile. She brings warmth and has a personality that is so sweet that I can't help but to feel happy just being around her. I love looking at her smiling face, filled with no worries, and if I could, I want to give her a life where she doesn't have to worry at all. A life where she feels no need to be scared, a life where she could just be happy. Yes, I want that. I truly do,"

Zero was speechless after hearing her words. _She really loves her sister, doesn't she? _

" You love her, do you?"

" Of course I do, Zero," she looked up to see Zero's face just inches from hers. His violet eyes staring at hers, it's as if he's trying to figure her out from the inside. Hitori suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, since that they were both leaning in, but she pulled away immediately, scolding herself for her intentions.

" Thank you for listening to me Zero. It's great to find someone who's wiling to do so," she thanked him with sincerity.

" Right,"

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

" One-san! Zero-kun! Where are you?" shouted a familiar voice, Hitomi's.

Hitori smiled and faced Zero.

" Let's go. Before she gets worried," suggested Hitori.

" Okay,"

**Author: Thanks for the reviews! I was so happy that I somehow felt the urge to write a longer chappie! I felt you want more chappies like this, you know what to do! Please.... (drum roll) REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Bloody Fangs

**Chapter 9: Bloody Fangs**

" Kuran-sempai?"

It was 4 o'clock in the evening. Kaname was busy preparing for class when a timid voice can be heard from outside of his bedroom. He knew that voice well, it was none other than Hitomi's.

" Come in," he answered.

Hitomi pushed the door gently. She was wearing her uniform, her hair tied into as low ponytail. Her expression was blank and her usual bright smile was absent. That made Kaname wonder.

" Hitomi-san, what is it?" he asked.

" Kuran-sempai, I'm worried," she said as she entered the room.

" Of what?"

Hitomi held out her right hand. On it was a box of blood tablets.

" I can't seem to take these anymore," Hitomi's voice was shaking.

When he heard what she said, Kaname immediately turned full faced her. One of his eyebrows was arched upwards.

" What happen?" inquired Kaname.

Hitomi took a deep breath and began her story.

Flashback

_Hitomi was found kneeling on the bathroom door. Her right hand was clutching a box of blood tablets. She groaned when she coughed out the tablet she tried to take. Her emerald eyes was scared and confused._

_" Why can't I-" She couldn't finish her sentence when she coughed again. Sweat was trickling from her face. She was obviously in pain._

_**B-dump!**_

_Hitomi groaned when she heard her heart beat, showing the signs of her vampire nature trying to awaken. It's the sign of her reacted bloodlust._

_" No, I-I can't," she huffed. Her chest was aching._

_**B-dump!**_

_A sound of the door banged can be heard._

_" Hitomi-chan! Are you okay?" asked the worried voice of her chaperone._

_Hitomi struggled to speak._

_" I'm f-fine," she said weakly._

_**B-dump!**_

_" You don't sound fine. I'm coming in," said Takuma._

_Hitomi's eyes widened. "No, d-don't!," Her bloodlust was going haywire and the last thing she needed was the presence of her chaperone, whose blood she found alluring. Her emerald eyes slowly turned red._

_**B-dump! B-dump!**_

_Takuma ignored her and pushed the door open. He was greeted by a horrific sight. There, kneeling on the floor, was Hitomi, whose eyes were bright scarlet. Her tattoo was reacting as well._

_" Hitomi-chan!" cried Takuma._

_At the sound of her senior's voice, Hitomi's head snapped up. Her eyes were focused on his neck, his blood tempted her. She slowly got up, her conscious nearly gone. She needed to feed, now._

_" Hitomi-chan?" asked her chaperone when she approached him. When Hitomi was directly in front of him, she did the most shocking thing. With all her might, she pushed her chaperone to the wall and brought him down to her height. _

_Takuma's eyes were filled with confusion and anxiety when she lowered her mouth to his neck. His whole expression changed when he felt her tongue licking his neck._

_" Oh no..." he whispered. His fears were confirmed when he felt her fangs grazed his neck. It was then he felt a sharp, sweet pain shot through his body at the same Hitomi felt a sudden bliss._

_She had bitten him. Hard. Hitomi hungrily sucked his delicious, alluring blood. As she was feeding without restrain, Takuma felt his energy reducing quite steadily due to the heavy intake of his blood._

_" Hitomi-chan, s-stop. You're taking to much," he struggled to speak while trying to push her away. Hitomi ignored him. Her vampire instinct had taken over completely. " S-stop," groaned Takuma weakly. He was really running out of energy._

_" Hitomi! What are you doing?!" exclaimed a familiar voice._

_Hitomi looked up and saw her sister's mortified face. Her violet eyes were shocked, frightened and confused. Hitomi realized what she was doing and immediately let go of her chaperone. " Ichijou-sempai..." she said, her voice shaking. Takuma's eyes were glazed due to lack of energy as he collapsed to the floor._

_" Hitomi... did y-you just bite him?'' said Hitori, mortified. Her trembling hand was covering mouth, not believing what she had seen._

_**A monster, is what your sister is....**__ sneered Hitori's inner voice._

_" Hitori-one-san... I-I-" Hitomi couldn't speak. Not after what she had done. Her scarlet eyes strayed to the unconscious Takuma, whose left side of the neck tainted with his blood as well as Hitomi's lips and hands._

_**What have I done? **__Hitomi was horrified by her actions. __**I-I've become a-a... MONSTER!! **_

_Her older sister was backing away from her. Her violet eyes were filled with tears which were threatening to fall. Hitomi noticed and turned to her, her face rueful._

_" One-san, I-" she tried to say._

_" STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" screamed Hitori. Hitomi became silent at her outburst. _

_" You... you're not my sister!! My sister would never let herself fall to the depth of becoming a Level E! She'll never let herself succumb to her crave for blood! Never!" Hitori screamed at her beloved sister. She couldn't bring herself to believe that she's her sister, not after her worst fear had come true. Hitomi's eyes had become their usual emerald green, but they were not bright, they were frightened._

_" One-san..." started Hitomi, her voice scared. _

_" You're a monster!!!" yelled Hitori._

_Those words hit Hitomi like a sharp knife pierced through her delicate heart. __**A monster...? One-san said I'm a- **__She couldn't even finish her thought. Tears were already trailing down her cheeks._

_" Vampire! Don't think your tears will fool me into pitying you!" Those were the words that came out of Hitori's mouth before she fled from the scene, leaving Hitomi hurt._

_Hitomi's knees suddenly became weak. She sat on the cold bathroom floor, crying her heart out._

End of flasback

" I see. That's what happen," said Kaname.

Hitomi nodded and looked down. It had been 5 hours since that incident and her beloved older sister was still avoiding her. Zero and Yuuki had learned what had happen and tried to help her to look for her sister, but she was nowhere to be seen. Her roommate said she never returned to her room.

_She probably hates me..._ she thought sadly.

" I was wondering whose blood was it I smelt. So did the rest of the Night Class students," stated Kaname.

Hitomi didn't answer.

" How's Ichijou?" asked her senior.

" He's fine," replied Hitomi quietly. " He's resting. He's not awake yet, due to lack of blood. Of which I took," Hitomi's voice broke at the last word.

Kaname stared at the girl in front of her. Her whole body was trembling, her fingers was shaped into a fist. She was biting her lip as if restraining herself from breaking down.

_She's strong, but that what makes her so fragile,_ thought Kaname. She really reminded him of his precious Yuuki. He strode over to the young girl before him and gently wrapped her arms around her. Hitomi's eyes widened at the sudden hug.

" It's going to be okay. Don't worry," he murmured against her silver hair.

" Kuran-sempai," Hitomi was speechless. In the end, all she could do was to cry with her face pressed on his chest.

Meanwhile...

Hitori silently walked through town. Bangs covered her eyes, her upper teeth biting her trembling lower lip. Her fists were shaking.

" That couldn't be Hitomi..." she muttered sadly.

_A beast that takes form of a human... _rang the voice of her inner self coldly.

" No. That couldn't be her..." Hitori protested weakly.

_A monster, hungering for blood..._

" No. No. No!" she protested yet again.

_An animal... focusing only on fulfilling its lust..._

" NO!" she shouted to herself. People around her began to stare at her as she ran passed them. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her expression scared and in denial.

She continued to run aimlessly in town , longing to find a place where she could hide and cry to herself. Yes, she would just love that. " You're lying!!!!" she screamed to herself. She soon find herself in an alley, by herself. _Good, _she thought to herself. _Now, I could be alone._

She slowed down to a walking pace as she began down the alley. It was then, she felt someone or some**thing **is following. She had been hearing footsteps coming from behind her. When she paused, they were gone. But when she started walking again, it began. Tap, tap, tap, tap it goes.

Hitori stared right ahead, determined to ignore them but as they got louder, she couldn't. At last, she spun around.

" Whoever or whatever you are, come out!!" she shouted. A few seconds of silence passed. Then, she heard a gleeful laugh.

" What a brave girl you are! I just loooove girls like that," the voice leered. Suddenly, a figure dove towards Hitori, its arms outstretch. Thanks to her fast reflex, she managed to dodge it. The figure rose to its full height. It was a man, wearing a slightly torn trench coat, his eyes red and fangs can be seen from his mouth which was twisted in an evil smile.

" Level E..." she told herself. The man charged towards her, his claws aiming to scratch her. She dodged and ducked every attack. When she tried to kick his hands away, the Level E dodged her and her leg ended up kicking the brick wall. Pain shot through Hitori. She winced as she found out that her leg was cut. Blood began to gush out.

" Ahh...the delicious smell of your blood, calling to be sucked on," said the man. Due to her injury, she couldn't move. " Your blood... is alluring," sneered the man again. Hitori froze. _Hitomi must have thought the same thing,_ she thought.

" I will feed on every drop of blood that's running through your veins!!!" The Level E began to charge at Hitori. She was frozen in fear. The man was a few inches away from her when he suddenly screamed in pain.

His body seemed to be electrocuted by some kind of lightning. Hitori watched as he screamed in pain, so loud that Hitori's ears began to hurt. Finally, with one last scream, the man collapsed and turned into dust.

" Hitori-san, are you alright?" asked a familiar voice. Hitori looked up and saw Rima looking at her with Shiki beside her.

" D-did you just-" began Hitori, couldn't quite finish her sentence.

Rima nodded.

" Rima-san, y-you, Shiki-kun, h-how did you-"

" Dorm leader Kuran ordered us to hunt down the Level E that was supposed to be roaming around town," explained Shiki.

" We caught the smell of your blood and it led us here," added Rima, eyeing her wounded leg.

" My blood?" Hitori looked at her leg. She didn't realize it bled in the first place.

" What are you doing in such a lonely place like this?" asked Shiki in a cool tone.

Hitori looked down. The painful memories of her encounter with Hitomi came back. Her tears returned.

" Hitori-san? Why are you crying?" inquired Rima, her right eyebrow raised.

Hitori noticed that she was crying and quickly wiped her tears with her sleeve. She struggled to stand, having difficulty doing so due to her injury. Once she did, she faced them and gave them a small smile. A forced one.

" It's nothing, I'm fine. Uh, except for my leg of course," Hitori gave a weak laugh which sounded fake even to her.

" You're lying," said Shiki and Rima in unison. Hitori sighed. Of course they would notice. Anyone would. With her fairly obvious expression, her image seemed to be screaming " I"M NOT OKAY!" .

" What happen?" Rima asked.

" It's... a long and complicated story," she replied

Hitori, Shiki and Rima walked back to the academy together. Hitori spent her journey explaining what happened to the two noble vampires. She had to stop somewhere when she reached the painful part of her story.

" When I saw her like that... I just couldn't-" her voice broke. Rima put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" You don't have to tell us more if you couldn't. Don't worry, Ichijou-san is fine. He's resting and I'm sure in a few days time, he'll be back to his normal self," assured Rima.

Shiki, who was quite the whole time, spoke.

" You should understand, how hard it is for us vampires, ex-humans especially, to control our thirst. It's painful for us if we don't relieve our thirst after some time. If we don't, we might die," said Shiki solemnly.

Hitori'e violet eyes widened in shock when she heard the word ' die ' . She turned full faced to her friend. " But don't you vampires have those tablets the academy provide to control your thirst?" she demanded.

" Those things taste like drain water," stated Rima.

" Besides, those things sometimes don't work with ex-human vampires like your sister," she pointed out again.

" What do you mean?" asked Hitori. Now, she's confused.

" Ex-human vampires, or Level D we might call them, have an unfortunate dilemma. They have to face the facts that after some time, their bodies will reject blood tablets. They will work at first, but soon they won't," explained Shiki.

" You're saying that my sister just can't accept the tablets anymore?" asked Hitori. Things began to make sense to her now.

" Hn," nodded Shiki. " That's why they have to resort to taking fresh blood to relieve their thirst, eventually becoming a Level E when they don't control themselves,"

" So that's what happen," muttered Hitori. _And I said all those terrible things to her... I don't understand her pain at all, _she thought guiltily. An image of her beloved sister's wounded expression flashed through her mind. She buried her face in her hands, not believing what she had done. _I 'm the monster, not her. For going out at her like that._

Shiki looked at Rima knowingly. She nodded and faced Hitori, whose expression rueful.

" We better get back. It's nearly time for the Night Class to start," said Rima.

Hitori nodded and they made their way back to the academy. Once they did, she excused herself to go to the academy main building.

" I have to find my sister and apologize," she said to them.

" Well, if you want to do that, why don't you go to the Moon Dorm instead?" Shiki suggested.

" I thought Day Class students aren't allowed in there," said Hitori.

" Unless they have business there," pointed out Rima. " You have to get permission from the chairman and Dorm Leader Kuran first, though,"

Hitori growled under her breath. The thought of actually talking to that leech sickens her. Kaname and her aren't exactly the best of friends.

" Fine," she muttered.

Hitori ran all the way to the chairman's office. She didn't bother knocking as she pushed open the office door. Kaien was found reading some kind of comic, laughing to himself. He looked up when he heard her enter.

" Why, hello there, Hitori-chan. What can I do for you?" he smiled.

" I want to go to the Moon Dorm," stated Hitori.

" If you want to visit your sister, won't it be best if you do it around an hour ago? It's nearly time for the Night Class to start. Oh did I heard that you skip class for the whole day?" he replied.

" Yes, you did, chairman,"

" Why did you skip class? That wouldn't be good for your conduct, Hitori-chan,"

" I have reasons," muttered Hitori.

" Is it because of... the incident with your sister?" began the chairman slowly.

Hitori's eyes widened. She gasp to herself.

" H-how did you know?"

" Yuuki and Zero told me. Hitomi told them the whole incident," Kaien sighed.

Hitori looked down. She hadn't seen her sister for several hours. Mainly because she wanted to avoid her. Now that she had known the truth, she really wanted to see her sister.

" You should have seen her face, Hitori-chan. She looked like she just killed somebody," stated the chairman.

Hitomi's wounded face flashed across her mind. Hitori gritted her teeth. _You're a monster! _Her bitter words rang. Did she really say such hateful things?

" W-what did she say, chairman?"

" Well..."

Kaien remembered how Hitomi burst through the door, crying. Yuuki and Zero were behind her, their expression rueful. After telling him what happened, Hitomi begged him to help her find Hitori.

_" I did the most awful thing ! You should have seen one-san's face!! You have to find her!! You have to!!," Hitomi cried._

Hitori became silent when she heard what the chairman said. The guilt inside of her began to increase steadily. She bit her lip as if restraining herself from crying.

" If you really want to go, you may," said the chairman, understanding her situation.

Hitori nodded and rushed out of the office, tears welling up.

Meanwhile...

Hitomi was in Takuma's room that evening. The rest of the noble vampires was with as well. They gathered around his bed, looking at his sleeping form.

" I hope he's alright," said Hitomi.

" He will be. With his jumpy attitude, he'll get over it soon enough," said Aidou. He was leaning at the foot of Takuma's bed, his expression bored.

" He's right," said Ruka.

Hitomi smiled weakly, not putting much effort in it. It had been an hour since she's been in Takuma's room and he still showed no sign of waking up.

" Thank you, everyone. For accompanying me. You may go if you like," she said to the present vampires.

" Are you sure?" asked Akatsuki.

" Yeah, I'll be fine," assured Hitomi.

The noble vampires nodded and they proceeded to leave the room. Hitomi shifted her gaze to her beloved senior. Takuma's wounds were healing much to her relief. She ran her hand absently across his blond hair.

" I'm so sorry, senpai," she said, looking down.

" Hitomi-chan?" a weak voice said.

Hitomi's head snapped up. There gazing at her was Takuma who had finally woken up. He had a small weak smile on his face.

" Ichijou-senpai!" cried Hitomi, hugely relieved. She wrapped her arms around him.

" Did I worry you? " asked Takuma.

" Yes," Hitomi admitted. " I thought you were never gonna wake up,"

Takuma chuckled.

" Vampires like me can handle injuries like mine no problem. You just took a lot of my blood, that's all," assured Takuma.

Hitomi was again reminded of the previous incident. Her eyes began to have a sad look in them. Regret as well.

" I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

" Don't worry, it's only natural for you," Takuma was slowly getting up. He was now in a sitting position.

" I'm sorry, Hitomi-chan," he said at last.

" For what?" Hitomi asked, her voice confused.

" For worrying you,"

Hitomi smiled at her chaperone.

" I'm fine,"

Takuma slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her small frame. Hitomi loved the warmth of his body and found herself leaning in. After a moment, Takuma let go of her.

" Hitomi?"

A new voice entered the scene. It was a worried yet somewhat strained voice. The voice that Hitomi knew so well.

She turned around to find Hitori at the doorway, her face rueful and full of regret. She had no smile on her pale face.

" One-san!" Hitomi ran towards her older sister, giving her a big hug. Her tears returned. She cried without control against her sister.

" Where have you been?! I was so worried!! Were you avoiding me? Do you really hate me, one-san ?! " sobbed Hitomi.

Hitori just stared at her sister, feeling shocked.

" How could I ever hate you?" Hitori said quietly. She kneeled down and returned Hitomi's hug.

" Why?! Why didn't you return to the academy sooner?! I thought you left me!" Hitomi cried.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry. So very much! " said Hitori, soothing her broken little sister. In fact, she felt pretty much broken herself.

Takuma smiled at the two girls in front of him.

_Hitori-chan, please accept your sister just the way she is, for her and my sake, probably yours too... _he thought.


	11. Chapter 10: Painful Memories

**Chapter 10: Painful Memories**

Hitomi stood at the doorway of her chaperone's bedroom. Takuma, who was reading a comic, looked up. He smiled when he saw Hitomi.

" What is it, Hitomi-chan?" he inquired.

Hitomi bit her lip. She wanted to do it, she needed to. But somehow, her heart hesitated. _Kuran-sempai, the chairman, even Hitori-one-san, said I'm allowed to... but... _Her heart trembled by the mere thought of doing it.

Takuma stared at her and finally understood. It's time. It had been two weeks since she'd done it. Takuma strode towards her. He kneeled in front of her and stroked her cheek.

" You need it again huh? My... blood," said Takuma. Hitomi flinched at the word ' blood'. It's true. Since she couldn't take blood tablets anymore, she was given an exception to feed on her chaperone whenever she needed to. Hitori had a hard time adjusting to the fact but she accepted it after a few days. _But why can't I? _she thought.

Takuma pushed Hitomi towards him and positioned her face at his neck. Hitomi's heart began to pound faster when she heard his blood rushing in his veins.

" Do it," he ordered.

She did not needed to be told twice. She open her mouth and sunk her fangs into his neck, enjoying the taste of his blood.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

Hitori's tired eyes snapped open when she smelled a familiar scent. A metallic scent of blood. Her violet eyes strayed to the library big glass window, looking at the Moon Dorm that lied ahead. She had gone to the library to study, and somehow she found herself falling asleep. But that scent woke her up.

" Hitomi must be feeding again," she sighed, running her hand across her platinum blonde hair. _I don't know how my nose got very sensitive to the smell blood, but I guess it can be a little useful at times, _her heart told herself.

She decided to get back to her reading when squeals can be heard. Hitori groaned, irritated. _What's going on? Don't they know this is a library, for goodness sake? _

She got up and walked towards where the screams were the loudest, the library entrance. She noticed that a large number of Day Class girls had gathered around. Whispers such as " What is he doing here?", " Is he seeing someone?" or even " Kyaa!!! He's here!!!!" can be heard. She squeezed her way through the massive crowd and stumbled onto someone she knew. And hated.

Kuran Kaname. He was casually leaning on the doorway and smiled at Hitori when he saw her. A smile that was both beautiful and disgusting, to her point of view.

" Kuran-sempai, what are you doing here?" she asked coldly. Kaname's calm composure didn't crumble.

" I came here to see you, Hitori-san," he said coolly.

" EHHHHHHHHHHH?!!" screamed the other girls. Hitori swore that her ears might bleed. It was louder than being in a F1 circuit. She could feel glares burning at the back of her head.

" Thank you for giving me unwanted attention," she snapped.

" Your welcome," smiled Kaname. His smile was so breathtaking that it made her sick.

" I came here to talk to you. May we go somewhere more private?" inquired Kaname.

A vein popped in her head. Somewhere private? With Kuran Kaname? The leech she sorely despised? No way is she going to do that.

" Here is fine, Kuran-sempai. Tell me whatever you want to say here," she said coldly.

" You really are stubborn," he said, sighing. Hitori was about to retort back when he suddenly grabbed her by the hand and dragged at her out of the library.

" Sorry to intrude," he said politely to the librarians, who only nodded weakly.

" Hey, hey! Where are you taking me?!" demanded Hitori.

" Somewhere," was Kaname's simple answer.

" Let me go! Let me go! You can't do this to me! It's harassment you know!" shouted Hitori, hitting him with her free hand.

Kaname ignored her and continued to pull her towards the Academy gate. A black car was waiting at the entrance.

" K-Kuran-sempai!"

Kaname released her and picked her up. He gently placed her into the backseat of the car, going in himself shortly. He closed the door, locking it.

" Take us to town," he ordered the driver, who nodded. A divider was put between the front seat and the backseat shortly after, giving them privacy.

" Where are you taking me?!" demanded the angry Hitori.

" You heard me, town," said Kaname, leaning closer to Hitori. He was so close that it made Hitori's heart skipped a beat. She turned away from him, refusing to let him see her burning cheeks which she didn't know why they did.

" Why?" she asked.

" To talk,"

" Why go to town just to do that?"

" I want to talk somewhere private,"

" You do know that you made me skip class," pointed out Hitori.

" Don't worry. The chairman, Yuuki, and Kiryuu-kun knew. I told them,"

" Did you tell my sister?"

" No, I feel that there's no need to," he replied casually.

That was the end of their conversation. The rest of the trip was silent. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop.

" We're here," said the driver.

" Thank you," said Kaname. He opened the door and got out. He held out his hand, urging Hitori to do the same. She got out without taking his hand, instead brushing it away.

" Come," he said.

He was already walking. Hitori wanted to make her escape, but strangely, her legs seemed to comply to his instruction. She found herself following him from behind.

" Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

Kaname paused. He turned around, his expression surprised. A smile soon crept to his face.

" You seem to finally behave yourself, Hitori-san," he stated. " I really thought you were going to run away by now,"

Hitori crossed her arms, looking away.

" Don't flatter yourself, leech,"

" I didn't," he pointed out.

" Shut up, shut up, shut up! " shouted Hitori.

Kaname chuckled when he saw childish Hitori looked. This was a side of Hitori he never knew before. He shook his head and continued walking. Hitori noticed this and followed him.

" You still haven't answered my question," said Hitori.

" You'll see, soon," replied Kaname.

They continued walking when Hitori suddenly stopped in front of a pastry shop. She was looking at something through the glass window. Kaname noticed and went towards her.

" What are you looking at?' he asked.

" I haven't had one of those in ages," said Hitori. " Melon bread..."

Kaname followed her gaze and saw a couple of them in a nicely decorated basket. He had to admit, they would look rather appealing to humans.

" You want one?"

Hitori's head snapped up when she heard Kaname's question. _That's nice of him... but... _As much as she wanted to have one, she wouldn't ask for one. Not from Kaname. Her pride wouldn't let her.

" No thanks. I'll just trouble you,"

" I won't mind," said Kaname.

" Well, I would. Can we just get going now?" snapped Hitori, feeling annoyed.

But Kaname wasn't there. He had gone in the shop, already purchasing a melon bread for her.

" H-hey! You don't have to!" exclaimed Hitori.

Kaname came out, holding a white plastic bag. He held it out towards Hitori.

" Here,"

Hitori stared at the plastic bag. In it, she could make out a packet of melon bread, just waiting to be eaten. She slowly took it from his hands.

" Thank you. You really didn't have to trouble yourself for me," muttered Hitori.

She took out the packet and tore it open. She slowly took a bite of the bread. Her cheeks began to grow pink when she tasted it.

" How was it?" asked Kaname.

" Delicious!!" said Hitori without thinking. She caught herself and turned away from him, feeling embarrassed. " I-I mean, it's nice. Thank you for buying it for me," she said earnestly.

" Your welcome," smiled Kaname. Hitori found herself blushing for the very first time at his smile.

_What the? Why am I reacting this way?_ she thought, confused.

" Anyway, s-shall we go?" said Hitori, reminding him the reason they're there.

" Of course,"

They ended up in a cafe, which situated in a quiet corner of the town. A waitress led them to a private booth in the cafe just as Kaname had asked. Hitori found herself fidgeting when they sat face to face. If anyone didn't know better, Kaname and her looked a couple on their first date, with her as the nervous girlfriend.

_Jeez... _she sighed mentally.

" Hitori-san, would you like to order something?" asked one waitress.

Hitori's head snapped up. She didn't remember ever meeting this waitress. She looked at her. She looked very petite, probably around 20 years old. Shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes, cream skin, medium height, she looked pretty ordinary.

" Um... have we met?" Hitori asked.

" No, why?" The waitress looked confused now.

" Because I don't remember ever telling you my name, "

" Oh, sorry," the waitress apologized. " It's just that... the gentleman across to you told me your name and asked you to call you that,"

Hitori glared at Kaname who merely looked back at her with an amused expression.

" It's just that she had been calling you plenty of times and you didn't respond at all. So I suggested her to call you directly," said Kaname.

" Oh," replied Hitori. She turned to the waitress who was still waiting for her answer.

" I'll have a cup of tea, please,"

" That's all?"

" Yeah, I sort of ate and I didn't plan on going here in the first place,"

" I planned it to be a surprise trip, you see," explained Kaname.

" Surprise, indeed," muttered Hitori.

" You said something, miss?"

" No-no. It was nothing," she assured quickly.

" Okay, then. I'll be right back," nodded the waitress. She then hurried off, leaving those two alone.

Hitori started fidgeting again, for reasons she didn't know herself.

" Relax, I'm not going to eat you," said Kaname.

" That coming out of a pureblood vampire. Why do I have a hard time believing it?" snapped Hitori.

Kaname chuckled, clearly amused. He rested his chin on his hands, gazing at the girl in front of him. He looked at her every detail; her looks, her expression, her body actions, everything. _She's very beautiful, even for a human, _he thought to himself. Hitori had tied her hair in a one pigtail style that day and that made her looked less stoic and more on the cute side.

" What?" demanded Hitori once she realized that he's staring at her.

" Nothing,"

" Oh, what did you want to talk to me about. Kuran-sempai?" asked Hitori, reminding him the real reason they were here.

" About that-"

He stopped talking when he realized the waitress was back.

" Here's your tea, miss," she said, placing a silver cup on the table. " Do you need anything else?"

" No, we're fine, thank you," said Kaname, smiling politely.

" Okay then," she said, hurrying off.

Once they were alone again, he began.

" Remember your incident with a Level E a couple of weeks ago?"

" How could I forget," muttered Hitori. That memory was terrifying. It kept her awake for several nights, causing great worry to her roommate as well as Yuuki, Zero and Hitomi.

" What about it?" asked Hitori.

Kaname's expression turned solemn. " According to Shiki and Rima, you did well on handling the Level E at first, but you suddenly stopped all of a sudden. That causes Rima to take action before it devoured you. Is that true?" inquired Kaname.

" Yes," replied Hitori weakly. She looked down. She could still remember that crazed vampire's words and screams.

" Why did you stop attacking? Does that encounter reminded you of a memory that causes you to freeze in fear?"

Hitori didn't answer. The incident several years ago came rushing back to her head. It was so painful as it played in her head over and over again like a movie.

" Hitori-san-"

" All right! I admit it! I have a trauma with those things!" she shouted. Everyone in the cafe stared at her as if she was crazy.

" Quiet," ordered Kaname firmly. Hitori quickly settled down.

" Please repeat what you have said," requested Kaname.

" Why should I?! Even if I did, you'll never understand!" Hitori whispered angrily.

" Hitori-san, you are talking to a vampire here. A pureblood, in fact. If it's about vampires, even Level E's, I would be the one who understand the most,"

" Still-" Hitori couldn't bring herself to tell him her painful and frightening experience with a Level E many years ago. She couldn't.

" Please... Hitori-san. I have noticed that you have changed over this past week and I want to find out why," said Kaname, almost as if he was begging. " It will ease your pain if you tell me," he added.

Hitori gritted her teeth. Ease her pain? As if! Who does that leech thinks he is?

" Talking to you will make it more painful," said Hitori coldly. She quickly got up and made her way out. She was stopped by Kaname who grabbed her left hand.

" Where are you going?" he demanded.

" Just leave me alone, leech. You brought me here just so you can pry your way into my life? My past is none of your business," Hitori pulled her hand free and stormed out of the cafe, leaving him behind.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~

" Who does that leech think he is?!" whispered Hitori to herself. " He does not have the right to know my past!"

She walked aimlessly in town, not caring about the time. She was about to turn into one corner when she felt the familiar feeling again. The feeling of being followed.

She began to walk faster. She soon realized that she was in an isolated place. She was the only living human there.

A gleeful laugh of a child soon can be heard. " One-chan!! Come and play with me!" beckoned a high pitched voice. It sounded like a boy. Hitori turned side to side, looking for the source.

" Come and play!" A boy soon came into view. He was about five years old, wearing a ragged T-shirt and shorts. His brown hair was messy. But his red eyes were the ones that caught Hitori's attention. Red eyes filled with hunger. _A beast that takes form of a human... _rang her inner voice.

" Play with me!!!" growled the boy as it charged towards Hitori. Hitori merely stood there, completely frozen in fear. It wasn't until the boy abruptly stopped. His face showed fear. Hitori turned around and saw Kaname behind her, his face grave.

" I pity you, child. You have fallen into a such terrible state," said Kaname. He walked closer to Hitori and covered her eyes with his hand.

" Kuran-sempai,"

" Don't look," ordered Kaname. His attention was on the child, his eyes bright red.

" However, child, I shall have to destroy you, for you nearly hurt a human,"

Loud screams soon can be heard. After a while, Kaname removed his hand from Hitori's wide eyes. Her eyes strayed to the pile of dust in front of her. That was what's left of the Level E. Hitori's knees suddenly grew weak as she fell onto the ground, kneeling. Her trembling hands covered her frightened expression.

" Hitori-san, are you okay?"

' Thank you, Kuran-sempai, for rescuing me," she said quietly.

Kaname looked at the broken girl in front of him. Hitori's stoic mask was absent and was replaced by a frightened one. Her calm facade was gone as her whole body trembled. She really did looked fragile just like a china doll.

" Let's go," he held out his hand. Hitori looked at him and took his hand, getting up. They then walked towards the very same car which had been waiting for them.

Hitori was really quiet during the journey to the academy. It wasn't for a moment later she finally spoke.

" I guess... you have the right to know," she began.

" Know what?"

" My past. The one linked to my trauma for level E's,"

" Oh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

Hitori shook her head. " No, I don't mind. You should know,"

She then began her story.

It happened a year after Hitomi's transformation as a vampire. The incident that left Hitori terrified of Level E's. She was 13 years old. She was doing an errand for Yagari and her sister. She had been asked to stop by the pharmacy to buy bandages for her sister as well to buy things for dinner. As an obedient girl she is, she complied without complaint.

She didn't remembered how it happened but somehow she found herself on an empty street. She remembered how she was the only one there. She didn't really care at first until she felt someone following her from behind. Yes, tap tap tap, the footsteps went.

Little Hitori turned around to find a badly distorted woman staring at her, her face twisted into a loopside grin. At first, she thought it was some crazy person but when the woman's eyes turned scarlet, she realized at once that it was a Level E. She could still remember the words the woman said, " Your blood is calling out to be sucked!!!!!!" before she charged at her. In her attempt to dodge her, Hitori's arms got scratched by the Level E. Due to her wound, Hitori couldn't concentrate. She would have been killed if Yagari didn't rescue her at that time. He had shot that woman with an anti-vampire weapon. Hitori could still remember the expression on the level E's face before it died. It was still smiling... as if mocking her...

Hitori realized that she was crying when she finished her story. she quickly wiped her tears. Kaname could only stare at her, not quite believing what he had just heard. _All those painful memories,,,_

_" _S-so now you know," said Hitori with a shaking voice.

Hitori's eyes widened when she felt strong arms embracing her. It was Kaname's.

" I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," he said against her hair. " I made you relieve those painful memories..." His voice really did sound rueful.

" Kuran-sempai," Hitori was speechless. This was another side of Kaname she never seen before. His caring side. She felt herself blushing when she finally realized the position they're in. Kaname really did hug her tightly. Normally, she would have pushed him away but she had to admit, she really loved the embrace. Her heart pounded faster.

_Why am I feeling like this? This is the same feeling I had whenever I'm around Zero... _

Realization dawned upon her. Her eyes widened as it did.

_Don't tell me... I'm falling for Kuran Kaname?_

**Author: Please review!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Feelings

**Chapter 11: Feelings**

_Why do I feel the same way for both Zero and Kuran-sempai? Why?_

Hitori was lying on her bed, gripping on her blanket. It was 12 midnight and Hitori still couldn't all asleep. The previous afternoon incident was still playing in her head, refusing to go away. She groaned quietly in frustration.

" Couldn't sleep?"

The quiet voice of her roommate made Hitori turned to face her. She was greeted by the worried face of Kotoko.

" Um," nodded Hitori.

" Thinking about something?"

" You can say that,"

Kotoko got out of her bed and made her way to Hitori's. She sat down and faced her.

" Anything I could help you with?" she asked.

Hitori shook her head and gave her a weak yet reassuring smile.

" No, no. I'm fine, Hinamori-chan. It's nothing serious. Just...trivial things," Hitori lied.

_You can't hardly call those things trivial... _leered her inner self.

Kotoko still looked concerned and unconvinced.

" You sure, Ai-sempai?"

" Yeah, don't worry,"

Kotoko nodded and smiled. She got up and went over to her own bed, proceeding to sleep.

" Goodnight, Ai-sempai,"

" Um, goodnight," said Hitori.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

Hitomi was walking back to her dorm room. She had just finished class and was beginning to grow tired. Her eyelids were also starting to grow heavy.

" I'm so tired, didn't get enough sleep this morning," yawned Hitomi as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. On her way back, she bumped into Aidou.

" Ouch," complained Aidou as he fell onto the ground with a soft 'thud'.

" Oh, sorry, Aidou-sempai. Didn't pay attention where I was going," Hitomi laughed sheepishly.

" It's you, Hitomi-chan. Naah, it's no problem," Aidou quickly rose to his feet. He proceeded to pick up his books. Hitomi decided to help him.

" By the way, Hitomi-chan, how's Ai-chan lately?" he asked as he picked up his books.

" Ai...chan?" Hitomi inquired. Her eyebrows rose in confusion.

" Your older sister," explained Aidou.

" Oh, Hitori-one-san is fine. Why do you ask?"

" Well... Kaname-sama once said something about her acting strange lately," said Aidou. He already finished picking up all his books. Both he and Hitomi got up.

" Huh?" Hitomi was getting confused again. _Hitori-one-san is acting strange? When and how?_

" She's beginning to grow distant with everyone this past week," explained Aidou as if reading her mind. " Kaname-sama took her out to town this afternoon to figure out what's wrong with her,"

" Really?" exclaimed Hitomi. She didn't know about that. No wonder she couldn't find her sister that afternoon. She was out with Kaname?

" Well, I better get going now. You should be heading back too, Hitomi-chan," said Aidou, walking away.

" Huh? Oh, okay Aidou-sempai. Goodnight," bowed Hitomi.

" G'night," waved Aidou without looking at her.

Hitomi proceeded to her dorm room with plenty of new questions in her mind. _I wonder what he meant by ' figuring out what's wrong with her' ? Why have one-san been acting strange? What's the reason?_

Her questions were left unanswered.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

It was 8 o'clock in the morning the next day. It was almost time for the Day Class to start. Hitori was seen walking alongside Yuuki, Sayori and Zero that morning. She was carrying a couple of books with her.

" Yori-chan, Zero, Hitori-chan, are you all free after class?" asked Yuuki.

" I'm free," said Sayori.

" I guess I've got nothing to do," replied Zero.

" Well, I have to deliver something to the chairman and the Night Class Dorm Leader later, but after that I'm free," stated Hitori.

" Alright!" exclaimed Yuuki happily.

The trio watched her, suspicion and curiosity spread across their faces.

" Why do you ask, Yuuki?" inquired Sayori.

" You'll find out later. Just make sure you all meet me at the chairman's office by 5 o'clock okay? We're going somewhere,"

" I don't think it's a good idea for us to go out so late, Yuuki. Curfew will start in 2 hours by then and we have to take care of the situation outside the Moon Dorm as well," said Zero stonily.

" Don't worry. I already talked to the chairman about it. Besides, we won't be out for too long," assured Yuuki.

" Well... I guess it will be alright," said Hitori.

" Hitori? Are you sure? Aren't you going to visit your sister today?" asked Zero, feeling surprised. Hitori usually goes out to visit her sister by that time.

Hitori gave him a smile. " Hitomi said she's going to be a little busy today. She told me yesterday,"

" I see," Zero noticed that Hitori have gone a lot warmer since her arrival at Cross Academy. She smiled more often and she managed to make a few new friends a couple of weeks ago. However, her behavior changed slightly this past week. He wondered why. Kanane said he's going to bring her to town yesterday to talk about it. He was against it at first; the idea of her being alone with that leech sickens him and he was sure that Hitori would think the same way. But after Yuuki and Kaien talked to him about it, he finally said 'okay'. He planned on asking Hitori about it some time today.

" Then it's settled then. Yori-chan, Zero, Hitori-chan, you know where to meet me, right?" asked Yuuki.

" Chairman's office," confirmed Sayori.

" 5 o'clock in the evening," added Hitori.

" And be punctual," said Zero in a bored tone.

" Right!! Well then, let's go to class!!" exclaimed Yuuki happily.

The trio merely smiled at her childish behavior. Hitori's mind began to wander off. She was starting to think about yesterday's incident. _how could I have the same feeling for Kuran-sempai? Aren't these feelings supposed to be for Zero?_

She stole a glance towards Zero. He caught her glance and gave a small smile. Hitori's cheeks grew pink and she turned away. _I always feel somewhat different around him. No way could I possibly share the same feelings for Kuran Kaname. Yesterday's incident was probably a coincidence, _she stubbornly told herself.

" Ne, Ai-san?" began Sayori quietly.

" Yes, Wakaba-san?" asked Hitori. She was barely paying attention.

" Mind me for asking this but, do you have feelings for Zero-kun?"

" Huh?" That question caught her off guard. Her eyes scanned the area for Zero but he was nowhere to be found. Her startled eyes landed on Sayori's calm face.

" Don't worry, he already gone ahead off us," she assured. " Ai-san, I've noticed that you act quite different around him. Your calm facade seem to be affected every time you're around him,"

Hitori couldn't help but stare in awe at her companion. Sayori was known to be quite observant, in fact she always manage to know the facts that no one in class knew about. Like the date of exams etc. But she never knew that Sayori was THAT good.

" Am I right?" her friend smiled.

" Yeah," Hitori admitted. Her cheeks began to grow pink again.

" Do you really like him, Ai-san? Or is this just a crush?"

" I'm not really... sure exactly," Hitori sighed weakly. In fact, she never understood the feelings she's having for Zero. Is it because she never experienced it before? Or is she's just plain ignorant about the things her mother used to tell her? The feeling of love. She understood the feeling of loving a friend or a sibling, that kind of love she knew very well. But loving someone more than as a friend... she couldn't quite comprehend the meaning of it.

" You seem confused," said Sayori.

" I am. Ne, Wakaba-san?"

" Yes?"

Hitori forced the question out of her mouth. " Can you... tell me the meaning of loving someone... more than a friend?"

Sayori's eyes widened at the sudden question. Ai Hitori? The girl who's very smart and logical despite being cold, doesn't know the meaning of loving someone more than as a friend? Anyone who hears this might burst out laughing. But Sayori merely smiled.

" I don't think I can answer that question for you," she said gently.

" You can't?"

" That's a question that almost everyone is trying to find out. Only those who have experienced shall know the meaning," she explained.

" Only those who have experienced it?" Hitori's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

" You see, Ai-san, to understand it, you have to experience it yourself. Like a... kiss on the cheek,"

" Huh?" Hitori was beginning to get more confused.

" You won't mind if your sister kissed you on the cheek, right? Or Yuuki or even me, perhaps?" inquired Sayori.

Hitori shook her head. No, she won't mind being kissed on the cheek by them. Hitomi does that to her whenever she's upset so she's pretty much used to it. As for Yuuki and Sayori, she won't mind either. They're friends, aren't they? It's normal.

" Well, how about the chairman?"

An image of Kaien kissing her on the cheek popped into her head and she must admit, it's quite scary. But still, she won't mind. Again, she shook her head.

" Then, how about Zero-kun?"

At that, Hitori paused. Zero? Kissing her on the cheek? That thought caused her to blush slightly.

" Do you, Ai-san?" asked Sayori knowingly.

" I'm not sure," admitted Hitori weakly. She really wasn't sure.

" See, the mere thought of it caused you to blush and feel confused, am I right?"

Hitori nodded.

" Just like the question I asked, you'll know when you experienced it. If you found out that you don't mind being kissed on the cheek by Zero, then I'm sure you might be able to answer your question about love,"

Hitori stared at her friend and smiled.

" Thank you, Wakaba-san," she said sincerely.

" Your welcome. Let's get going to class, then,"

" Sure," Hitori said.

In class, Hitori got a lot more cheerful thanks to Sayori. She began to pay more attention in class and didn't space out often. But still, one question still remained in her mind. _It still didn't answer my questions about my unknown feelings for Kuran-sempai..._

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

That evening, the trio was found walking through town in their casual wear. Hitori was wearing a white blouse, dark blue skirt, jean jacket and her black pumps again. Her hair was braided with a black ribbon. Sayori merely covered her uniform with a trench coat. Yuuki was wearing a simple pink top and jeans and sneakers. Zero was still wearing his uniform except his blazer was worn in a more casual way.

" Where exactly are we going, Yuuki?" asked Zero in an annoyed tone.

" Well, if you must know, our trip has got to do with Hitori's sister," said Yuuki in a matter-of-fact tone.

" My sister?" asked Hitori in a puzzled tone.

" Yup! Your sister's birthday is in a week, right?"

" Yeah..."

" So, we're going shopping for her presents!" exclaimed Yuuki.

" Huh?" said Zero. He was brought out here just to do that? Gosh, talk about a waste of precious time. His face began to show an annoyed look.

" Hey now, what's with that look? Hitomi-chan happens to be very dear to me. Isn't she to you guys?" asked Yuuki .

" Of course she is," stated Hitori.

" Yes," replied Sayori.

" I guess..." muttered Zero.

" Then, it's only right for each of us to give her something on her special day, right?"

The trio nodded slowly.

Yuuki grinned widely.

" All right, then! Each of you may go anywhere you like. Let's meet back here within an hour, okay?"

The trio nodded.

Sayori went off with Yuuki while Hitori went with Zero. Honestly, Hitori didn't really feel like doing this but hey, this is Hitomi we're talking about. So, she and Zero spend about 15 minutes walking through the streets, looking at shops. It was then, Zero remembered something.

" Hitori, you said something about Hitomi wanting a music box when she was younger, right?" he asked.

Hitori stopped walking and turned to him.

" Yeah, what about it?"

" Let's buy her that," said Zero.

Hitori paused. Of course! Why haven't she thought of that? But her excited smile faded as soon as it appeared. Zero noticed her crestfallen expression and peered at her, concerned.

" Hitori? What's wrong?"

" It's just that... I don't remember where the shop I saw one is. It's been a while since the last time I saw that shop," muttered Hitori sadly.

" Oh, I see,"

Hitori let out a heavy sigh. She glanced at her watch. 40 more minutes till she have to meet up with Yuuki and Sayori again. Her downcast violet eyes widened when she felt something cold yet somewhat warm at the same time took her hand.

She glanced up and saw Zero taking her hand, pulling her somewhere.

" You must be tired. Let's go somewhere and rest," he said with a gentle expression. An expression you rarely see on him. and Hitori must admit, he looked somewhat nicer. She blushed at the sudden contact.

" Um, sure,"

They ended up sitting on a nearby bench. Zero was casually leaning on the bench while Hitori timidly sat next to him, hands on her knees, looking down. She started to relax a little and proceeded to lean on the bench, head staring up, eyes closed. She breathe in and out slowly.

" Feeling better, now?" asked Zero.

" Yeah," nodded Hitori. " I'm no longer tired, Zero,"

" I'm glad," sighed Zero in relief.

They sat there in silence. Both of them had no idea on what to talk about. A few minutes later, it was Zero who broke the silence.

" Shall we go?" he asked as he got up.

" Where?"

" To find that shop, of course. We still half an hour left, you know. Better not waste time," he said, running his hand through his silvery hair.

" Oh, okay then,"

Both of them started walking again. They tried to remember their steps when the last time they went window shopping. They stopped to various gift shops but none of them sold the right music box for Hitomi. The music boxes were pretty, yes, but somehow, none of them felt right. 15 minutes later, Hitori stopped by a drink stall to buy both of them a drink.

" Stay here, okay?"

" Hn," said Zero.

Hitori made her way to the stall. A girl about her age smiled as she approached. Hitori reckoned she must be the owner.

" Two bottles of cold water, please," she told her.

The girl nodded and went over to a mini fridge to take them. After she handed them over to Hitori, Hitori thanked and her and paid for the drinks. As she did so, the girl suddenly spoke.

" Is that guy your boyfriend?' she asked.

Again Hitori was caught of guard.

" Huh?' was all she could muster.

The girl giggled and smiled towards Zero's direction.

" He seemed nice. And pretty good-looking, too," the girl pointed out.

" I guess so..." Hitori admitted. Her cheeks began to grow pink as she heard what she had said.

" You must be on your first date, huh?" said the girl knowingly.

" N-no, that guy is-" Hitori sputtered.

" Anyways, you're lucky you got him as your boyfriend. Good luck," The girl winked at Hitori and went to the back of the stall to arrange something.

" But he's not... argh, never mind," sighed Hitori. No one would understand.

She weakly walked towards Zero. She silently handed over a bottle of water to him.

" Here," she said quietly, looking down. To be honest, her cheeks were burning and she didn't want Zero to see them.

" Thanks. Hitori, you okay?"

" Yes, I'm fine," Hitori looked up at him and gave him a forced smile. It was then she felt strong arms embracing her.

" Don't lie. I know you're not fine," murmured Zero against her hair.

" Zero?" For some reason, Hitori's heart began to pound faster.

" If you insist on not telling me, it's fine. But at least, let me worry for you," he sighed. " You being stubborn really reminds me of Yuuki,"

" Zero... I'm really... am fine, so," she said, pushing him away gently. She looked at him with her slightly flushed face. " Don't worry,"

Zero merely stared at her, his face still unconvinced. Then, he looked away. " If you insist, but... just to let you know," he said as he turned to look at her. " you and your sister are just as important as Yuuki to me,"

When she heard that, her cheeks began to grow hotter. She looked away. _Zero, this feeling I have for you... I don't understand it. What have I done to receive this much affection from you? _her heart wondered.

Hitori looked up at Zero and smiled. " Thank you, Zero," she said, smiling gently. " We better get going now, Yuuki and Wakaba-san must be waiting for us. It's getting late anyways," she told him.

Zero nodded. " Sure".

~*.*~*.*~*.*~

Hitori silently walked around the Moon Dorm, taking in fresh air. She had just visited her sister, who was on her way to class. After handing the package of blood tablets to her, asking her to deliver it to Kaname, she left. But she didn't feel like going back to her dorm, though she knew it was past curfew, so she decided to take a walk. To clear her confused mind.

_Zero... really cares for me and Hitomi. But... what have I done such affection?_

She swore she could have jumped two feet into the air when she felt a hand grasping her shoulder. She turned to find Kaname behind her.

" Kuran-sempai," she said quietly, trying to keep her voice calm.

" Taking a walk, Hitori-san?" inquired Kaname.

" Don't ask the obvious," snapped Hitori coldly.

" No need to be so cold,"

" Don't you have class to attend, Kuran-sempai?" demanded Hitori, really annoyed.

" I was temporarily excused," said Kaname coolly.

Hitori didn't reply. The memory of Kaname embracing her in the car on the way home from town came rushing back to her head.

" You seemed confused,"

" Aren't you the smart one?" said Hitori sarcastically.

Kaname sighed. Really, it' pretty hard to figure Hitori out. One day she's cold and indifferent , then she begins to get fragile and opened up to you easily, then the next time you meet her, she's back to her old self again. She's like a book with no complete ending.

" Hitori-san?"

" What?"

" Just to let you know, if you are ever in trouble, don't hesitate to tell me,"

" Now, why would I ever do that?" demanded Hitori. The last thing she wanted is to confide her problems to that leech. Then again, she did it once. She dismissed that thought quickly.

" Because...you and your sister are just as important as Yuuki to me," Kaname finally said.

Hitori's eyes widened when she heard what he said. That sentence...

_Zero said the same thing! _

Flashback

_" Zero... I'm really... am fine, so," she said, pushing him away gently. She looked at him with her slightly flushed face. " Don't worry,"_

_Zero merely stared at her, his face still unconvinced. Then, he looked away. " If you insist, but... just to let you know," he said as he turned to look at her. " you and your sister are just as important as Yuuki to me," _

End of flashback

" Kuran-sempai," Hitori was speechless.

Kaname went over to Hitori and slowly caress her cheek. " You really do remind me of precious Yuuki," he smiled as he said that.

Hitori's cheek grew slightly pink. Her heart pounded faster. Kaname dropped his hand and started to walk away.

" I better get going. Goodnight," he said, leaving Hitori alone.

Once he was gone, Hitori fell kneeling onto the ground. Her violet eyes were really, really confused. She covered her face with her trembling hands.

_Why... why... do I feel this way for the both of them? Both Kiryuu Zero and Kuran Kaname... am I... in love with the both of them?_

**Author: Chapter 11 done. Tell me what you think !**


	13. Chapter 12: First Kiss

**Chapter 12: First Kiss**

_You're just as important as Yuuki to me..._

_You really remind me of precious Yuuki..._

Those lines rang in Hitori's head non-stop. She groaned in frustration. She was in the library again, trying to study for the upcoming exams, but she couldn't concentrate. At all.

_Why? Why? Why on earth do I have these feelings? _Hitori wondered.

The images of Zero and Kaname flashed in her mind repeatedly. Annoyed, she covered her face with her hands. She sighed.

" Hitori?"

At the sound of her name, Hitori looked up. In front of her sat Yuuki. Her face was worried. Her usual bright smile was absent completely. something was wrong. It was plain obvious.

" Yes, Yuuki?" she asked.

Yuuki sighed and turned to her hesitantly.

" H-have you seen Zero lately?" she asked slowly.

_Zero? _Now that she thought about it, ever since this morning, he was nowhere to be found.

" No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen him around," said Hitori as she shook her head. " Is there something the matter?"

Yuuki sighed yet again. Okay, something was really wrong. Yuuki don't sigh that often. In fact, she hardly sighs. Hitori peered at her friend.

" Yuuki?"

" Is just that..." Yuuki began. " Zero is always like this. On some days, he's always missing. I wonder why,"

Hitori cocked her head to the side. Missing? Did he went somewhere secretly? Chairman said something to her once about Zero being a vampire hunter. So he was often sent on missions by the Hunter's Association. Could he be on a mission again and didn't tell Yuuki because he didn't want her to be worried?

She shook her head. _I'm jumping to conclusions. He has his reasons, probably,_ her heart whispered. She turned to Yuuki and gave her a small smile.

" Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine somewhere,"

Yuuki looked at her for a while. Then she smiled weakly.

" Yeah. Zero can take care of himself. Well, I'll be going now. Sorry to bother you," She bowed to Hitori and left the library.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

Meanwhile....

Zero was walking through a dark alley in the town. His eyes were concentrated on one thing; his mission. He was asked earlier this morning to exterminate a Level E who had killed more than 20 people this past two weeks. It was mentioned that he hasn't turn into a Level E for too long, so he still might have a little bit of intelligence.

_Intelligent or not, this Level E should be exterminated, _thought Zero.

He wasted no time completing his mission. He didn't bother telling Yuuki as he knew that she might just try to stop him.

" She must be worrying right now," he said to himself.

He found himself nearing a desolated building. It has been left empty for several years now so Kaien said. This is where the Level E usually hides. The nest of a vampire. Zero looked at the building in disgust.

It was then he felt a presence. A presence of a being that Zero sorely despised. The hateful presence of a .... Level E.

" Huh? Looks like I have a visitorrrrrrr, " slurred a mocking voice.

Zero instinctively whipped his head towards the source of the voice. It sounded male and crazed.

" Are you a vampire hunter??" asked the voice.

Then there was a slight pause. Suddenly, a laugh can be heard.

" Interesting... ha ha ha... a vampire hunter... ha ha... yet a vampire as well... HA HA HA!!!" laughed the voice.

Zero's expression turned annoyed. _How annoying. As expected from a beast, _he thought.

" Come out, Level E. You're the one who killed more than 20 people in two weeks, right? I've been ordered to exterminate you," Zero said steely.

" Ah, aren't you the polite one. Alright, I'll answer your question,"

Then, a figure can be seen leaning against the building. He had long messy hair and was wearing a torn coat and pants. His eyes were red with thirst as fangs can be seen resting on his lips.

" Yesss.... " hissed the man, " I was the one who killed those people... But you can clearly understand why.... It just feel so gooood to sink your fangs into their necks..."

The man paused and eyed Zero. He smirked.

" The taste of fresh human blood... it's refreshing isn't it?" asked the man.

Zero gasped quietly. Images of him biting Yuuki, her blood's taste... flashed into his mind. Due to annoyance and slight outrage, he immediately aimed his Bloody Rose at the Level E.

" Shut up!" he growled. He hastily took a shot at the man and missed. The man jumped out of the way and disappeared out of sight.

" Scaary..." sneered the Level E.

Zero ran towards the source of the voice. After climbing a few flights of stairs, he finally found him in an empty room. The Level E lunged for him. Zero tried dodge him but got his arm scratched instead. The Level E attacked him again and this time, he dodged it. But his face brushed against the rough wall in the process, obtaining small cuts. Wincing slightly in pain, he aimed his gun at the Level E.

" Goodbye," Zero said coldly.

He shot the level E. A piercing scream can be heard. A pile of dust soon gathered in front of Zero.

Holding his bleeding arm, he walked out of the building, his mission accomplished.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

It was 4 o'clock in the evening. An hour more till Hitori was allowed to visit her sister. She was strolling around the dorm area, taking a breeze. She was trying to clear her head.

_Just as important as Yuuki..._

_Remind me of precious Yuuki..._

" Why do I remind them of Yuuki? She sounds like she's so important to them... What did I do to receive an equal amount of affection such as Yuuki?" she whispered to herself.

Yuuki was clearly someone very important to the both of them. She had seen how Zero's hard face will somehow grow softer around her despite the constant fights they shared. Kaname also treats Yuuki so specially despite being an entirely different species from her. She was confused by their affection towards her, trying to find out the reason.

But she grew more confused when the affection from them somehow reached her as well.

" Why?"

She sighed heavily. It was then she heard footsteps and heavy breathing behind her. Startled, she turned around. What she saw was a limping Zero.

Zero's arm was really bleeding and his face got cuts as well. He looked exhausted.

" Zero!" cried Hitori, rushing to him.

" Hi...to...ri..." breathed Zero. He was extremely tired for some reason. His wound was probably affecting him. Zero fell kneeling to the ground, his left hand still holding his bleeding right arm.

" Zero! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" Hitori exclaimed worriedly. Her eyes strayed to his arm. She quickly went closer to have a look.

" You're bleeding really badly... What happened?"

Zero merely shook his head. " I'm fine, Hitori, " he said, his voice slightly shaking due to the pain.

Hitori looked at him intently. Then, she sighed.

" Really, you just won't let ANYONE worry for you," she sighed.

She then tried to help him up.

" W-what are you doing?" asked Zero with a tired voice.

" You're losing plenty of blood. That's not good for a vampire, especially a Level E," Hitori said flatly. She had Zero's arm around her shoulder.

Sure enough, Zero's eyes turned scarlet due to the lack of blood. He struggled to keep his bloodlust under control. Sweat trickled on his forehead.

" Come, let's go the infirmary," said Hitori. " We need to get that wound of yours treated,"

Zero looked at her in disbelief. Hitori knew what he was trying to say. He was worried that the students might see him in this condition.

" Don't worry, everyone's gone back to their dorms, " she assured. " Exam is near, they need to study,"

Zero nodded in relief. Hitori helped him walk to the infirmary. After she bandaged his arm, she made him sit on the bed.

" Thanks," he muttered.

" Your welcome," she smiled.

Zero's eyes were back to normal and he somehow looked calmer. Hitori proceeded to seat on the chair in front of him. Zero looked up at her as she sat down.

" What happened?" she asked.

Zero looked away, refusing to answer. Hitori followed the direction of his face and stared at him straight in the eye.

" Tell me," she demanded.

Zero was slightly startled by her sudden command. Hesitantly, he turned full faced to her.

" I was sent on a mission to exterminate a Level E," he explained hastily. " I got scratched by it while trying to dodge its attack,"

" I see,"

" You seem relaxed about it," noted Zero.

" I expected this. You were gone the whole morning so I figured that this might happen,"

" Oh,"

They stayed silent for a little while.

" How I..." began Hitori.

Zero looked up.

" What?' he asked.

" How I... wish you would let me worry, " she said at last.

Zero noticed that Hitori was looking down. Bangs covered her eyes, shielding them from view. She was biting her lip, fist clenched. She was clearly frustrated. At him.

" Hitori..."

" Zero, I just... don't understand you. Why won't you let me worry?" she said quietly. She looked up. Her eyes looked sad. Zero wanted to say something when suddenly he felt warm hands on his cheeks.

" Zero... I want to worry for you," Hitori said softly.

_That's right... I... care for Zero... a lot..._

_He's important to me..._

_I want to worry for him..._

Her heart managed to convince her confused feelings. To her, Zero is very important. She can clearly see that now. Zero could only stare at her. He couldn't help but to lean into her palm.

_That's right..., _he thought. _I want... I want these gentle hands._

He looked at her face.

_That gentle smile... But..._

He started to lean in.

_Should I..._

He was closer to her now. Hitori gasped quietly.

_Should I... Could... I_

Their lips were just a few centimeters away.

_Am I allowed to..._

Their lips nearly met.

_Yearn for her?_

And with that, their lips met.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

Somewhere deep in a forest, in a huge mansion...

A young man lazily sat on his armchair. Beside him was an elderly man, probably his butler. " Are you sure you want to transfer here?" asked his butler. The young man nodded. " Yes, Hiroshi, in order to find those two people, I need to," Hiroshi peered at him. " But to Cross Academy? That place with all those... 'things' lurking about? " he said in disbelief, emphasizing on the word 'things'.

The man only nodded thoughtfully. " Remember, Haruhi-sama, those 'things' are the same species that killed your parents," Hiroshi reminded him gravely.

Haruhi winced at the memory but quickly regained his composure. " I know, but I'm willing to take the risk in order to find..." he paused as he glanced at a photograph on the table in front of him.

" Hitori and Hitomi," he said looking at the picture of a younger version of the Ai siblings.

**Author: Ya minna! It's been a while!!! I miss writing my fanfic so much I nearly forgot what it was about in the first place! I was like " Uh... what was Sisterly Love about again? Oh yeah!". Haha. Anyways, love the update? I know, I know, it's slightly shorter than the previous chapters but hey, I bet you didn't expect THAT coming huh?( referring to Zero and Hitori, not the shortness of the chapter ;p ) Wait, you did? ANYWAY... my exams are over and I came 2nd in class!!!! Woo hoo!! (playing the ' We are the Champions song in the background) Though I was hoping to get 1st, but oh well... Anyhoo, back to the topic. You've met Haruhi. (ooh... a new character) Now, I want you all to solve this, how is he related to the Ai siblings? And why do you think he wants to search for them so much? Good luck in guessing, fellow detectives. **

**And now......... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13: New Student

**Chapter 13: A New Student**

Recap

_" Zero, I just... don't understand you. Why won't you let me worry?" she said quietly. She looked up. Her eyes looked sad. Zero wanted to say something when suddenly he felt warm hands on his cheeks. _

_" Zero... I want to worry for you," Hitori said softly._

_That's right... I... care for Zero... a lot..._

_He's important to me..._

_I want to worry for him..._

_Her heart managed to convince her confused feelings. To her, Zero is very important. She can clearly see that now. Zero could only stare at her. He couldn't help but to lean into her palm._

_That's right..., he thought. I want... I want these gentle hands._

_He looked at her face._

_That gentle smile... But..._

_He started to lean in. _

_Should I..._

_He was closer to her now. Hitori gasped quietly._

_Should I... Could... I_

_Their lips were just a few centimeters away._

_Am I allowed to..._

_Their lips nearly met._

_Yearn for her?_

_And with that, their lips met._

End of recap.

Hitori was officially taken by surprise. She didn't know what to do. Zero? Kissing her? It was soft and tentative. His kiss. Hitori's cheeks turned pink.

Slowly but surely, Hitori began to pull away. Feeling entirely shocked, she stared at him, mouth agape. Zero was also shocked. Did he really did that?

" Um..." he began.

Hitori didn't bother knowing what he wanted to say. Swift as lightning, she got up and dashed out of the room. Leaving Zero behind, left thinking about his sudden actions.

Hitori ran and ran, as far as her legs can carry her. She didn't know where she was going not that she cared. All she wanted was to find somewhere she could hide her embarrassed and more confused self. When her heart was straining to go faster and her legs were practically dying, she stopped running and hid herself within the bushes in the small forest in the academy grounds.

" J-just as I thought I was getting along with my emotions... ," she whispered to herself. Her heart felt like a bunch of thread tied into a knot. A knot which she couldn't unravel.

She brought up her knees closer to her and buried her head in her arms. Then, she started to cry in frustration.

Unknown to her, her younger sister had seen her running towards the forest before this. Hitomi was getting ready for class when she thought she saw a figure through the corners of her eyes. When she looked closer, she realized that it was her older sister.

" One-san? What's wrong with her?" she wondered. Her question remained unanswered.

* * *

The next day...

Hitori tiredly walked towards her class. She hasn't been getting enough sleep that night. She tried to but every time she started to doze off, those vivid images of Zero and Kaname came instantly. She yawned quietly.

" I just hope I can get some shut eye before teacher comes. Mathematics is the first lesson so I'll have to concentrate. Test comes- " she paused as she yawned. " -very soon..." Her eyes felt like they were 100 tons. She started to collapse due to exhaustion but before she could, strong arms caught her.

The arms were familiarly cool.

" Careful, now," said a terribly and painfully familiar voice. She looked up to see Zero gazing down at her. She quickly pulled herself from his arms and walked away, her cheeks faintly scarlet. She paused and turned around. Without looking at him, she bowed.

" T-thank you, Zero," she fumbled over her words. Even saying his name was hard. She hurriedly went to her seat, looking down.

Yuuki saw the exchange and immediately knew something was wrong. _Hitori looked troubled, Zero...well.. he looks rueful, _she thought to herself. She went over to Zero.

" Hey, Zero? What's wrong?" she asked.

" Nothing," he said, flatly, looking away. Yuuki knew he was lying but said nothing. _Must be something personal,_ her heart whispered.

Class began quite smoothly when the teacher suddenly made an announcement.

" Class, today, we'll have a new student joining us. He's quite new to this city as he just moved from England. Please give him your fullest cooperation," she said.

Murmurs like "Yes, teacher," , " Sure thing," or " Yeah, whatever, teach," can be heard in response. The teacher sighed yet nodded.

" Come in," she said, motioning towards the door.

Almost everyone glanced anxiously and curiously at the door as it began to creak open. Hitori was too tired to notice and Zero doesn't particularly care. When the door opened, a young lad strode in.

The girls started to squeal quietly as he entered. He smiled as he introduced himself.

" My name is Ai Haruhi. I'm 17. Nice to meet you," he bowed.

At the very instant, questions were shot at him.

" Eh????? You're a year older than us??? But why are you in the same class as us?" a couple of girls asked.

Haruhi remained calm. " I never began my first year of high school due to some inconveniences so I thought it will be better if I started in the first year class here instead in the second year class,"

" Your last name is Ai, isn't it? Are you by any chance... related to Hitori-san?" a guy asked.

At this statement, everyone looked at Hitori. Hitori sleepily looked up.

" What?" she asked.

" Are you related to Haruhi-kun?" asked a girl beside her.

" Who?"

She glanced at Haruhi who smiled in return. Now that she mentioned it, something about him looked awfully familiar. That sort of shaggy black hair with some strand of hair that tends to fall over his multi-colored eyes. Yes, those eyes... violet left, emerald green right, very familiar. And that smile...

Hitori's eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. She knew him. Very well. Slowly, she got up.

" W-what are you doing here?" she asked in a shocked tone.

Everyone stared at the both of them in surprise. Their thoughts were right. Hitori knew him. But how? Haruhi strode over to her seat and gave her a crooked smile.

" It's been a while, Hitori," he smiled.

The girls were taken aback by the informality.

" He didn't use honorifics when he says her name!"

" Could they be really that close?"

Many murmurs and whispers can be heard among the crowd. The teacher tried in vain to calm the class down, but failed. Hitori slowly get out from her seat and before anyone could blink, she rushed out of the class. She didn't any more drama. She had enough of it.

" Hitori-san!"

" Ai-san, wait!"

She ignored their cries and she closed the door with a loud 'slam'. Yuuki proceeded to go after her but was quickly stopped by Zero.

" Let her be," he said quietly.

" But-" Yuuki hesitated. Something about Zero's expression made her stop talking. She nodded and went back to her seat.

Unknown to any of them, Haruhi watched them with very amused eyes. No one noticed as he gave a silent smirk.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

It was five o'clock in the evening. Hitori had spent most of her time wandering aimlessly around the academy grounds, occasionally hiding from the view of Yuuki, Zero and her roommate, Kotoko, who came out to look for her. She watched the sunset from the tree branch. The view made her feel nostalgic. Her calm expression turned sour when recalled the events in the class.

" Why does he have to be here? " she gritted her teeth.

_Hitori... I'll never leave you..._

_Take care of Hitomi..._

_I'm sorry... I have to go..._

Hitori gripped her forehead in pain. Those words from the past came back to her again.

_" Don't avoid the truth..." _sneered her inner self.

_What truth? _Her heart asked herself.

_" The one truth..."_

_" Shrouded in despair..." _

_" Your trust... being broken..." _

_" Don't avoid it..." _

Hitori winced in pain. Her head hurt much.

" Shut up," she told herself.

_Hitori..._

" Shut up,"

_" Shrouded in despair...."_

" Shut up!"

" One-san?" said a soft voice.

Hitori's eyes which were previously closed, snapped open. She looked down to see Hitomi staring up at her. Her expression was worried.

" Hitomi," Hitori hopped of the branch and landed just in front of her little sister.

" What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for class?" she asked her younger sister.

Hitomi merely grinned.

" Ah... I heard one-san's song again," she stated, smiling.

" My song?" Hitori repeated, raising an eyebrow.

_Now, that she mentions it..._

Flashback.

_Running as fast as she could, Hitori raced those past her: including the chairman, a few students and Yagari. They watched her go in confusion. None of them noticed the fear and anxiety spread across her face. Her eyes were wide with fear and her hands were slightly shaking._

_" Why? Why does he have to be here?" she whispered to herself as she ran. _

_Finally, she stopped near a tall, shady tree, hidden from public view. She allowed herself to sunk into the ground. She was exhausted but she ignored that fact. Hitori needed to relax her mind again._

_" A song, if I sing a song, maybe I could relax," she told herself._

_Ever since she was a child, Hitori loved singing. But she never let her passion show in front of others, aside from her sister. Was it because of her shyness? No one knew. _

_Hitori thought of a song to sing. Her late mother once told her, if you sing the right song that fits the situation you are in, it might help you to forget your problem much easier._

_" Sing a song that matches your emotions. A slow song for sadness, a regretful song if you're sorry, a frustrated song if you're mad. That's how I do it," her mother once said._

_Somehow, the situation reminds her of a song that her mother once sang to herself while waiting for her father to come home, especially on late nights. Slowly, she clasped her hands to her chest, and opened her mouth to sing. _

_Hiding within the stars, my eyes are looking down,_

_Just confused about what's not possible,_

_Again, even holding hands in awkward,_

_We'd Like to see the smile of a dream._

_Beyond the melodic sounds of the night..._

_There's a heavy heart beating,_

_Whispering to the growth of the Blue Moon,_

_Although its layer is_

_Chasing me,_

_You always smile so tenderly,_

_A second light to a second grain, Don't you think?_

_Don't ever forget the grain,_

_The supplementations when the moon disappeared,_

_Defenseless is backing up,_

_The sweeten deep scars remain,_

_The proof cuts have held,_

_Why do you have a fleeting Blue Moon?_

_You've become liked,_

_When it moves on in the same scene._

_It's too sad of a story,_

_I think when you look up at the Blue Moon,_

_My time has come to a stop,_

_The wailing darkness of the Blue Moon doesn't end._

_Swallowing up in depth,_

_But still, I love it,_

_The sky will also be torn someday,_

_But my feelings will last forever..._

End of flashback.

" Oh, that song," Hitori said quietly.

" It sounded so sad... Are you sad, one-san?" Hitomi asked with a glint of worry in her green eyes.

Hitori looked down at her sister and gave her a gentle smile. She patted her head playfully.

" No, I'm fine. Just a lot of things in my mind,"

_" Your confused, shadowed mind..." _her inner self mocked.

Hitomi still looked unconvinced.

" You sure?"

" Yeah, I'm sure,"

Hitomi thought about it for a minute and gave her sister a carefree yet relieved grin.

" That's good! I've been worrying about you for a while," Hitomi admitted.

Hitori stared at her sister. She then embraced her.

" I'm sorry for making you worry," she said softly.

They stayed like that for a moment. Hitomi was relieved that her sister was okay. Lately, her older sister looked troubled. Her usual blank face was replaced by a thoughtful expression, and sometimes a frown. She also didn't seen comfortable around Zero and Kaname, fidgeting around them and all. She could only watch Hitori from afar, not knowing what to do. Her sister was never the type to open up to others so she couldn't help but to get worried. Which reminds her...

She released herself from Hitori's embrace and looked at her.

" One-san, yesterday, I saw you running away from the academy's main building. Was there something the matter?" she asked.

Upon hearing her question, Hitori's cheeks turned pink. Yesterday's memory came back. Zero's kiss...

She shook her head in dismissal.

" N-nothing. I was just in a hurry to get somewhere, that's all," she lied.

Well, it wasn't completely a lie. She was in a hurry. To go anywhere but to stay there with a dumbfounded Zero.

Hitomi peered at her sister. She was about to ask her something when her green eyes strayed to the scene behind Hitori. Her eyes widened as she did.

There, standing not far from the Ai sisters, was none other than Haruhi himself. His black hair swayed in the wind and his multi-colored eyes looked amused. His lips were curled upwards, hinting a small smile. His uniform looked untidy; the tie hanging quite loosely around his neck and his blazer not completely buttoned, probably caused by running.

Her eyes watched him in shock as he gets nearer to them. Her lips trembled as she tried to say something. Hitori noticed and turned around. When she saw him, her own eyes narrowed in disgust.

What came out of Hitomi's mouth was...

**" Oni-san?!" **

**Author: Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Ai Siblings' Story

**Chapter 14: Ai Siblings' Story**

" Oni-san...?"

Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes. Her older brother, who had disappeared for almost 6 years, was standing right there in front of her. Haruhi... her older brother... who left Hitori and her all alone to face life... Her eyes must be deceiving her.

Beside her, Hitori almost growled. How dare he came back! After leaving them all alone all these years.

" Why are you here?" Hitori spat through her teeth.

Haruhi merely smirked, clearly amused. He coolly walked over to his younger sisters. Hitori immediately stood in front of Hitomi, as if preventing him getting too near to her. Haruhi's smirk never left his calm face. Finally, he stood just a few centimeters in front of Hitori.

" Why are you so cold, Hitori? Aren't you two glad to see me?" he said, feigning to be hurt. " Ne, Hitomi?" he said, turning to Hitomi.

Hitomi didn't dare to answer. She knew how much Hitori despised him. Every time she asked about him, Hitori will always look away and refused to answer. Hitomi could clearly see the pain in her violet eyes. All those emotions were as plain as day to her.

Hitori flinched as Haruhi proceeded to caress her cheek. She quickly slapped his hand away.

" Don't touch me!" she glowered.

" Now, why are you acting this way? I came here to look for you two," said Haruhi in a cool voice.

" Find us?! You left us!" cried Hitori in rage.

Slowly, her past began to rush back to her head. The flashbacks that haunt her every now and then.

Flashback ( 10 years ago)

_A 6 year old Hitori gleefully ran towards the front door, eagerly waiting for the arrival of her older brother. That Sunday, he had to go attend a friend's party and for the past 6 hours, Hitori had been really restless, waiting for him to come home. _

_Soon, a woman with silver hair and violet eyes came into a view. It was her mother, Ai Naomi. She smiled as she saw her daughter once again pacing left and right. _

_" Hitori dear, won't you join Hitomi, your father and I for tea?" Naomi asked gently. _

_Hitori faced her with a frown on her face. Her lips were pulled into a frown. _

_" Mama, when will Haruhi-ni-san come home?" she whined._

_" Be patient, Hitori. He'll come home soon," was all her mother could say. She reached out her hand towards her daughter. _

_" Come, let's have tea. Mama made your favorite; chocolate and cheese cake, _(Author: I tried it and, boy, it's good!) _" she said, smiling. She knew Hitori couldn't resist her favorite desert. _

_And sure enough, Hitori began to give a small smile. " Umph!" she nodded eagerly, already running towards the kitchen. Naomi could only smile. When Hitori reached the kitchen, a man with black hair and bright emerald green eyes scooped her up. It was her father, Ai Youchiro. _

_" There's my little Hitori!" he grinned._

_" Papa! Let me go!" Hitori giggled. _

_A 4-year-old Hitomi watched the whole scene from the kitchen table and rushed to her father's side. She tugged on his shirt._

_" Hitomi wants to go fly too," pouted Hitomi cutely. " Hitomi's turn! Hitomi's turn!" _

_" Okay! Papa will bring both of you up!" Youchiro exclaimed and in a flash,he scooped Hitomi up as well. _

_" Yeah! One-san and Hitomi fly! " cried Hitomi excitedly. _

_Naomi walked over to him and patted him on his back. She gave him a knowing look. " Enough dear, or else Hitori and Hitomi dear won't have the appetite to eat," she said to him. Youchiro chuckled and brought his daughters down. _

_" Come, let's eat. Mama and Papa made lots of nice treats today," he said, grinning. _

_" Yay!!!" HItori and Hitomi cried in unison as they rushed to the kitchen table. Their parents could only laugh at their antics. When they were about to set the treats on the table, a soft voice can be heard followed by the sound of the door opening and closing. _

_" I'm home..." _

_Hitori and Hitomi gave a huge smile. Their beloved older brother is home. They ran towards the front door to greet the 7-year-old Haruhi. _

_" Oni-san!" they cried as they hugged him. " Welcome home!" _

_Haruhi returned their hug and smiled warmly. _

_" I'm home..." _

And of flashback

Haruhi smiled thoughtfully as he recalled the same thing. Hitori looked away, unable to accept the fact that had registered in her mind. " We used to be so close back then..." Haruhi whispered.

Hitori, too, admitted that fact to herself. But how and why they were so close back then still remained a mystery to her. Hitomi looked nervously at both of her siblings. Hitori seemed to be surrounded by a deadly and hateful aura. An aura that allowed no one to get too close. Hitomi gulped.

" Um... oni-san? W-what exactly are you d-doing here? " she stuttered. The current atmosphere made her conscious. Haruhi looked at her through his right emerald green eye that matched Hitomi's own eyes for a moment. He then smiled softly. He strode over her.

" You've grown into a wonderful teenager, Hitomi... Just like Hitori," he said, with somewhat a rueful and sad smile. Hitomi could somehow make out pain in his eyes. She knew that her older brother must be suffering.

At the sound of her name, Hitori's attention focused back to Haruhi. When she saw him reaching out to stroke her hair, his hand was immediately slapped away by her. She glowered at him venomously. Hitomi fidgeted anxiously. If looks could kill, Haruhi might have been a million times dead by now.

" Don't touch her," she hissed, her voice filled with hate.

Haruhi dropped his hand and sighed. He glanced at Hitomi and gave her yet another rueful smile.

" I'm sorry," he said simply.

" W-why? " Hitomi asked carefully.

" Your transformation to a Level D vampire, must be hard on you,"

It was then, he felt a sharp sting on his right cheek. He turned to see Hitori standing just a few centimeters away from him, her hand raised. She had given him a tight slap across the face. Her violet eyes flickered to his face as she looked at him with a dangerous look. Hitomi watched her sister with a shocked expression.

" Don't talk like you understand," she growled.

Haruhi caress his cheek for a moment, his face calm. After a moment, he spoke.

" To slap your own older brother that hard," he began," You must really hate me," His voice was as cold as ice but there was a hint of regret in it that only Hitomi could detect. She bit her lip.

" But,"

Her attention focused back to him as he spoke.

" That couldn't be helped, huh? Not after what I did to you," he said softly.

Flashback ( 7 years ago)

_" Mama... papa... "_

_Tears trailed down the faces of the Ai sisters. A 9 year old Hitori was seen hugging her 7 year old little sister Hitomi as they mourned. Their eyes flickered to the black and white photo of their parents on the altar. It was a few days since the loss of their beloved parents who were killed by a bunch of Level E's. The 10 year old Haruhi stood nearby, unable to comfort his sisters. He wasn't crying but his heart ached a lot. _

_" One-san... W-why did Mama and Papa leave us? " sobbed Hitomi. _

_Hitori couldn't answer. She was too sad even to talk. To be honest, she had been wondering about the same thing. Didn't they love them? Did they hate them so much that they had to leave them all alone? But Hitori knew that wasn't the case. But still... it hurt. Haruhi walked over to the two sisters and gently wrapped his arms around them. _

_" Don't cry... Mama and Papa will be sad if they saw you girls so sad... Hush now..." he comforted them. Hitori nodded and wiped away her tears. Hitomi sniffed but did the same. She stood up._

_" You're right! We can't be sad forever!" Hitomi said, her eyes filled with new determination. " Mama and Papa won't stop worrying!" _

_Hitori and Haruhi stared at her with shock. Haruhi smiled and Hitori started to giggle. Hitomi was right. They could never be sad forever. _

_And that was when the siblings started to live alone in that house of theirs. Haruhi quit school to help his sisters. Due to his young age, he couldn't find a way to earn money. He was way to young to get a job. Luckily a kind neighbor of theirs offered to give them some money if they helped her with housework. They easily agreed. Life was hard for them, but they enjoyed it. " I'll never leave you..." Haruhi once promised to them. Their life was filled with bliss until a year later... _

_Hitomi was reading a book while Hitori was busy making dinner. The young girl had taught herself to cook and found it handy when it came to meals. Haruhi had gone somewhere and said that he would be back later. The house was quiet except for the sound of the clock ticking and the soup brewing in the pot. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening can be heard. _

_" I'm home," _

_The sisters waited for those words to follow soon after but it never came. They knew someone was in the house other than them. Hitori peeked through the kitchen and she saw her brother hurried up the stairs to his room. His door closed with a loud BAM! Hitomi went towards her, her face confused. _

_" What's going on with Haruhi-ni-san? " she asked. _

_Hitori merely shrugged and shook her head. They went to the living room and waited for their older brother to come down. Once he did, slowly, they might add, they strode over him. _

_" Welcome home!" they greeted in unison. _

_Haruhi was startled by their sudden appearance. His expression immediately grew nervous for some reason. It was then Hitori noticed that he was carrying a duffel bag with him and a backpack slung over his shoulders. Hitomi, too, noticed it. _

_" Why are you bringing so many bags, Haruhi-ni-san?" asked Hitori. _

_" Are you going somewhere?" Hitomi inquired. _

_" Um... yeah," Haruhi replied, looking away. _

_" Where? " Hitori asked again._

_" Somewhere," He refused to meet their gaze. And Hitori wondered about this. _

_" For how long?"_

_" Um... I don't know," _

_Hitori stared at him suspiciously. Then, something clicked in her head. Reaching home without announcing it, carrying bags, going somewhere without telling where it is... It couldn't be? Could it? The look on Hitomi's face told her that she was thinking the same thing. _

_" Oni-san? You're not by any chance, leaving us?" began Hitori carefully._

_Haruhi was startled by the sudden statement. He spun around to meet their gaze. He opened his mouth to say something, to protest probably, but the words got stuck in his throat. Instead, he closed his mouth and looked away again. Something about his expression told Hitori that she was right. She stared at him in disbelief. _

_" Oni-san... you couldn't possibly-" she trailed off. She was too shocked to finish._

_Sighing quite heavily, the 11 year old Haruhi gathered enough courage to face them again. The moment he did, Hitomi silently gasped. His expression held so much pain that it overwhelmed her. Startled, she buried her face in with her hands. She couldn't bear to see his eyes. It had so much pain that it might make Hitomi break down just seeing it. Haruhi smiled sadly. _

_" I'm sorry, I have to go..." he said. _

_" Why?" asked Hitori quietly. But her heart was practically screaming. _

_" It's... for your own good," he replied, looking down. _

_" You've got to be joking. Tell me that you are," Hitori begged. The thought of her brother suddenly leaving her like that, she couldn't bear it. Tears were starting to form in her violet eyes. _

_" No, I'm not..." was Haruhi's simple answer. _

_" But... You promised that you'll never leave us! Oni-san!" Hitori cried. _

_At this, Haruhi faced her one more time, his face rueful. So was his smile. He simply shook his head. _

_" Take care of Hitomi for me, okay?" he said, as he started to walk away. _

_" Oni-san!" Tears trailed down Hitori's cheeks._

_He was about to open the door when he felt someone tugging his shirt. He looked down to see Hitomi looking at him with desperate eyes. Her expression was so sad that it made his heart ache. _

_" Don't go... please..." she begged softly. _

_Haruhi stared at her for a moment. His heart was aching but he knew he had to do this. Looking away, he brushed off her hand and went outside, intending to leave them. Hitori scrambled over to her sister and held her close. She watched him go with a shocked, confused and crestfallen expression. Finally, she got up and did the only thing she could do. She gathered up all her might and screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_" I HATE YOU!!!!" _

End of flashback.

Drops of tears fell to the ground. Recalling the events herself, Hitori didn't realize that silvery tears started to form and trailed down her cheeks. Hitomi looked at her with a sad expression. She knew that her sister must be extremely sad, enough to make her cry in front of others. Her sister was always a strong person and would not shed a tear no matter how tough the situation she was in. Her heart must be really troubled recently.

Haruhi himself was cringing from the memory. Hitomi suddenly felt her hand being pulled. She turned to see what's going on but before she realized it, she was being dragged off somewhere. Hitori had started running. Very fast.

" H-Hitori-ne-san!" she started.

Hitori ignored her and continued running. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. Ever since she attended this academy, her heart began to grow more and more troubled. With the problems with Zero and Kaname, plus the fact that her brother was here, she didn't think her heart could handle it anymore. She herself could no longer handle the emotional stress she was having.

_Since when... my heart grew so fragile? _she whispered to herself.

Poor Hitomi ended up being dragged somewhere. She mentally punished herself for not being able to help her older sister in any way.

_Why? Why oh why am I so useless? _her heart screamed.

It was then she halted to a stop. It seemed that Hitori bumped onto someone in the midst of her running. Hitori hastily mumbled an apology and looked up. Her heart felt like it could stop any moment the moment she saw who it was. A Night Class student. A vampire. A pureblood vampire. One with those mesmerizing yet pained eyes. The one called...

Kuran Kaname.

**Author: So what do you think? I would really appreciate it if you could give me some comments and not just plain old" Please update!" But thanks anyway for the reviews so far. Anywho... Please review! ( Remember; comments and constructive criticism are welcomed, but NO FLAMING!) **


	16. Chapter 15: Fear

Author: Before I start, I just want to remind a certain Akuma Hana.

I really thank you for liking my story and looking forward to my updates but I would like to ask a small favor from you. It wouldn't hurt for you to comment more on my stories instead of just asking for more updates. It would be a great help to me. Please....? ( showing puppy-dog eyes)

Disclaimer: I've never done this before but there's a first time for everything. I do not own Vampire Knight. ( I wish I do though... T.T)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fear**

_It was extremely dark. The forest was dead silent. It was as if no single living soul was there. Not even the sound of the crickets can be heard. But if you listen closely, you can hear the sound of padded footsteps coming closer. It was extremely faint but soon it got louder. Ragged breathing, too, can be heard. Who on earth can be out so late at night? And in a forest too? _

_It was then a small, moving figure came into a view. It turned out to be a girl, running somewhere. She looked about 11 to 12 years old. Her messy platinum blonde waist length hair swished left and right as she ran. Her pale skin was covered with purple bruises and small yet bleeding cuts. Her moist violet were filled with fear and anxiety. Her small frame trembled as she rushed past the looming trees. _

_" I've got to hurry," she whispered to herself. _

_Is this girl running from someone or something? Or somewhere perhaps? If so, who, what or where could it be? The girl kept on running despite her heavy breathing and pounding heart. Her legs were starting to ache but she ignored it. _

_" I've got to get away from those... beasts..." she said quietly. _

_Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed near a tree. But her heart was pushing her to keep on going. Come on Hitori, save yourself and Hitomi! it screamed. Yet, Hitori's body wasn't listening. It was too exhausted. Her eyes were getting heavier. She was gradually being pulled into a sea of darkness. She was about to fall into somewhat eternal slumber when..._

_" One-san!!!!!" _

_Her sister piercing scream startled her. She turned to see Hitomi in the clutches of a vampire. A PUREBLOOD vampire. She had long flowing brown hair and blue orbs that was filled with hunger. Her vicious fangs rested on her lips. No! Hitomi didn't manage to escape in time! Hitori mentally cried. _

_" What a healthy looking grirrrrl' sneered the vampire. " I'm so lucky today..." _

_Hitori and Hitomi's eyes widened in fear. Before she could even blink, the woman sank her fangs into Hitomi's neck. _

_" Hitomi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

**" One-san!" **

Hitomi's panicked cry awakened Hitori from her slumber. She jolted upright as she heard her sister's voice. She turned to see Hitomi's worried eyes. Her lips were pulled into a frown. She peered at her." Are you okay? You suddenly screamed," Hitomi asked, her voice dripping with concern. She reached out to touch her older sister's clammy forehead. Beads of cold sweat can be seen on Hitori's face.

" I-I'm okay, just a weird dream," Hitori assured. _It's that dream again... _The dream about the fateful night her sister was attacked.

" Was it frightening? "

" N-no. Just... startling that's all," Hitori lied. Well, half-lied anyway. Then, she stared the surroundings around her. She found herself on a bed in an familiar room. The smell of medicine can be detected. " Am I... in the infirmary? " she asked. Hitomi managed a small nod. " Yes... he brought you here," she replied.

" He?" Hitori cocked her head to the side.

" Excuse me," a familiar deep voice said.

Hitori abruptly whipped her head towards the direction of the voice. There, in the corner of the bed, quietly sat Kaname. His hands placed on his lap as he calmly watched Hitori. " Kuran-sempai..." she said.

" I see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

" I-I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

" Eh? One-san, don't you remember?" Hitomi intervened. " Kuran-sempai brought you here after you passed out,"

Now that she said that, Hitori did remember bumping onto him. Yes, a hazy view of him came to her mind.

Flashback.

_" Kuran-sempai..." Hitori breathed out. Kaname stared at her with skeptical eyes. Hitomi looked at the both of them with worried eyes. " Hitori-san, what's wrong?" he asked. " You look terribly tired," Then his eyes strayed to Hitomi. " Hitomi-san, why aren't you getting ready for class?" _

_" Um..." Hitomi fidgeted. Now that she noticed, the sun was already setting. Class will start soon. " Y-you see, I heard one-san singing just now and I thought I'd come by to listen," she admitted. Kaname sighed thoughtfully. _

_" I see. Hitori-san, why weren't you in class? "_

_" It's already over to begin with," Hitori replied offhandedly. _

_" You skipped it, so I've been told," he pointed out. " Why?" _

_" I believe..." she paused as she breathed, " That is none of your business, leech," Despite being tired, she still had the time to insult him. So like her. Sweat began to trickle down her chin. Then, Kaname said something that made her heart seethe. _

_" Oh, Hitori-san, that reminds me. I've been hearing rumors that your brother enrolled in this academy. Is that true?" he asked. _

_The image of him flashed into Hitori's mind. Her fist clenched tightly as the exhaustion was replaced by anger. She was about to answer when she felt herself losing energy. Her eyes began to have a glazed look in them." What the...?" she whispered. The last thing she heard was her sister's cry. Then, she slipped into unconsciousness. _

End of flashback.

" Oh..."

" You must have been very tired to pass out like that. Don't stress yourself too much," Kaname said in a business-like manner.

Hitori merely nodded. Then, she glanced out the window. The sky was already dark. It was quite late.

" How long was I unconscious like this?" she asked suddenly.

" 4 hours, it's already 10 o'clock at night," Hitomi stated.

" 10 hours?" Hitori repeated. Then, she realized something. It's already 10 o'clock at night. Night Class must have already started yet... At this point she took a glance at her sister and Kaname. _Why aren't those two in class? _her heart wondered.

" Why aren't you two in class?" she repeated her question, out loud this time. She noticed that Hitomi was still wearing her Night Class uniform. What's more, Kaname, being the Dorm Leader and all, also wasn't in class.

" Well?" she demanded.

Hitomi had no problem answering to this. " I was worried for one-san so I asked his permission to skip class to look after to you," she explained breezily, motioning towards Kaname as she said the word 'his'. Hitori sighed.

" I'm sorry to cause you so much worry," Hitori muttered. Then, she looked at Kaname. " But that still doesn't explain why Kuran-sempai isn't in class as well," she pointed out. She looked at the pureblood vampire in the eye, expecting an answer. Again, Hitomi answered for him. Hesitantly this time.

" Um... believe me when I say this but... he, too was worried for you, one-san," she said slowly, unsure of what her sister's reaction would be. She knew how much Hitori dislike Kaname. No, to say 'dislike' is an understatement. 'Despise' is more like it. She couldn't help but gulp nervously.

Hitori couldn't believe her ears. Kaname? Worried about her? That thought almost made her puke in disgust. But then again, a part of her felt warm. But the reaction she displayed was none of those two. Instead of scowling or blushing, she did the most rarest thing that she could do nowadays. She started to snicker. Then, giggle. Then, laugh. THE Ai Hitori, laughing her heart out.

" Ha ha ha... K-Kuran-sempai... ha ha ha... worried about me?" she gasped between laughs. Tears were started to form in her eyes. Her laugh was either disbelief, mocking, sarcastic or probably just amused. She shakily got up from the bed only to collapsed onto the floor, laughing. Hitomi watched her with a startled expression.

" One-san? Are you okay?" she asked warily. Kaname himself couldn't help but smile in amusement.

After a few more giggles, Hitori finally stopped. She carefully got up and wiped away the tears in her eyes. " S-sorry about that. I was caught by surprise that's all," she said with a smile. Her cheeks were flushed from all the laughing. Hitomi let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She stared at her older sister in a relieved expression.

" I'm glad you're okay. You startled me by bursting out laughing like that," Hitomi admitted.

" Sorry,"

Kaname spoke. " Is the idea of me worrying for a fellow student really that funny?" he asked.

Hitoi turned to him with a mocking stare. " No. The idea of you worrying for a HUMAN is funny," she said in a sarcastic tone.

" I worry for Yuuki all the time," he pointed out in a matter-of-fact voice. " You don't seem bothered about it,"

" Who said I wasn't? " she shot back. She paused as she reconsidered. " Okay, 'bothered' isn't really the word. But I was always wondering why, though. Then again, I guess she could be an exception,"

" And why do you think so?" Kaname inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Hitori thought about it for a moment. " Maybe..." _Maybe she had some connection with him... Or maybe, just maybe... _her heart whispered. " She seemed special to you. She seemed precious and important to you so I guess I could understand why," she said quietly. _Wait! Why am I speaking my thoughts to him like this?! A minute ago, okay, a second ago we were arguing... Okay we were not EXACTLY arguing but still... THIS ISN"T LIKE ME!!!! _she mentally screamed.

She quickly put her ' I don't care ' mask on. Her outer facade always helped her out in times like that. When she felt that she said too much, she started acting cold and indifferent to avoid unwanted attention.

" Anyway, I guess I should be going," she said in flat tone. " Hitomi, Kuran-sempai, thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious," she said as she bowed. " You two can go back to class now,"

" Oh, okay," Hitomi replied. " Take care," Hitomi could never get used to her sister's personality changes. Hitori was once noted by their caretaker, Yagari, that she appeared to have multiple personalities. Her outer facade which she constantly shows was her cold and indifferent side. The one that never allowed anyone getting too close. The one that always says " It's none of my/your concern," Her real side is the one Hitomi recognized ever since she was little. The one that confirmed her to be her older sister. Her soft and gentle side. The side that cares. The side that smiles and sings beautifully. The side that laughs. Only a certain people get to see that side of her. So far, only her, Haruhi, their parents and occasionally Yagari have seen that side of her. _And maybe, _she glanced at Kaname, _Kuran-sempai as well..._

Suddenly, Kaname said something that made Hitori stopped in her tracks. It was only a mutter but it was loud enough for only Hitori to hear. " maybe I worry for you because you're special to me as well..." he muttered. Hitori's cheeks turned pink as she heard that. Without glancing back at him, she ran out of the room, her face burning.

_~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~_

Hitor tossed and turned in her bed that night, Her face began to get paler and her forehead was covered in cold sweat. She groaned and moaned as she tossed. She was having another nightmare.

_" One-san!!!!!" _

" Ugh..." she groaned.

_" What a healthy looking girrrrl..." _

" S-stop it..."

_" Help me!!!!!!" _

" Stop it!!!!!!!!" She bolted upright, breathing heavily. Her wide eyes were filled with fear and anxiety.

Kotoko, startled by her sudden scream, woke up. She groggily sat up and turned to her senior and roommate. " Ai-sempai... are you alright? I heard you scream..." she yawned sleepily. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It only read 4 o'clock in the morning. Her unfocused eyes suddenly turned concerned when she saw Hitori already curled up in a fetal position and was shaking uncontrollably. She quickly made her way towards her bed.

" Hey, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Hitori didn't reply to her. She kept her face buried in her arms. She was in no condition to talk right now. She was trying to prevent her tears from flowing. The dream was so vivid. She could still see the horror in Hitomi's face when that vampire bit her.

" Ai-sempai? Are you alright? You look terrible," Kotoko said in a desperate tone. She was really worried.

After a few second, Hitori slowly lifted up her head to see her roommate. Kotoko silently gasped when she saw her face. Hitori's eyes were swollen after her failed attempt to control herself from crying. Hitori's lips curled into a small sheepish smile.

" I look terrible, don't I?" she murmured with a hint of humor in her voice. Kotoko meekly nodded.

" I'm sorry to worry you. I just had a weird dream, that's all," Hitori apologized.

" Was it scary?" Kotoko asked in a small voice.

Hitori quickly shook her head, an assuring act. But it was also a lying one.

" N-no. It was just...startling, that's all,"

" Are you sure?" Kotoko pressed on. She was absolutely sure that something MUST be wrong with her roommate. Hitori had not been her usual cool and collected self lately. Her face constantly showed worry, anxiety or confusion. And sometimes, she would catch her crying silently to herself. Her condition made Kotoko worried.

" Ai-sempai... are you positively sure you're fine?" she asked once more.

Again, she received the same response. An assuring smile and a careful nod from Hitori.

" I'm really fine. No need to worry," She tried to smile wide enough to convince Kotoko that she was fine. But all that she could manage was a small smile.

" Really, Hinamori-chan. I'm fine. Sorry to cause you so much worry,"

Kotoko stared at her, trying to find the truth in her roommate violet's eyes. Sighing, she nodded and proceeded to go back to bed.

" It's okay. Good night," she murmured as she slid back into her bed.

" Good night," Hitori said softly. She too, began to lie back down. But her eyes remained open. Her body was tired but her mind refused to let her sleep. Giving up, she quietly got out of bed and snuck outside her room. She hastily grabbed her robe on the way out. Once she was outside, she ran as quietly as she could to reach her favorite spot, the academy's deep forest. There, she could find some peace of mind.

Swiftly as she could, she climbed onto the tallest tree she could find, perching herself on the tallest branch. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, enjoying the cool night breeze that washed across her pale face. Her heart was at ease... at least for now.

Sighing, her bored violet eyes flickered to the classroom building. She saw Zero and Yuuki patrolling on the balcony, chatting with each other. At least, Yuuki was. Come to think of it, she hasn't spoken to Yuuki and Sayori for a while now. She made a mental note to do so soon. Then, her sister's movement caught her eye. She shifted her gaze to the huge classroom window where she saw Hitomi skipping around from seat to seat. Ichijou can be seen smiling at her antics. So was Ruka and Akatsuki. Hitomi looked like she was clearly enjoying her first several months at the academy unlike Hitori. Just 2 more months until it was their first official year here at Cross Academy. And Hitomi was already making plenty of good memories. Hitori was doing the opposite. Up until now, all her mind was capable of remembering is pain and confusion. She sighed deeply.

" I only ended getting more and more miserable," she said softly. Somehow, a song popped into her head. It was a song that Hitomi and her listened to in a television series. It was sad yet somehow mischievous, and it caught Hitori and her sister's attention. She began to hum it first then, she started to sing the words.

_The poisoned apple,_

_That has a small bite,_

_The young girl's lies,_

_Sat at the seat of dinner._

_Also seven lies,_

_And a kiss of a prince,_

_Is revealed on that white skin._

_Mirror, mirror,_

_Reflect my grotesque heart,_

_Mirror, oh mirror,_

_Who's the most beautiful on earth?_

_Iron boots_

_That keep dancing,_

_At the end of everything,_

_Is burnt to black._

_Mirror, mirror,_

_Reflect my withering heart,_

_Mirror, oh mirror,_

_Who's crying voice can break you?_

_Mirror, Mirror,_

_Reflect my grotesque heart,_

_Mirror, oh mirror,_

_Who's the most beautiful on earth?_

Meanwhile, in the Night Class...

Hitomi's head turned to a certain direction. She was listening to Shiki, Rima and Takuma's conversation when she thought she heard a familiar song.

" That was... Hitori-one-san's voice wasn't it? she whispered.

" What's wrong, Hitomi-san?" asked Rima, raising an eyebrow.

" You suddenly turned away," added Shiki nonchalantly.

Hitomi hurriedly gave them an assuring grin. " Nothing's wrong. Just thought I heard something..." she said casually.

Shiki and Rima stared at her skeptically and finally shrugged. Takuma merely chuckled at their behavior. Unknown to any of them, Kaname had heard the whole sng and was now chuckling quietly to himself.

" Hitori... you really are very amusing..." he said darkly.

**Author: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update. I just got really busy recently. Please understand my situation. And please review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Mysterious Sightings

**Chapter 16: Mysterious Sightings**

A hallways were quiet that night. The only sounds that could be heard was two pairs of footsteps. One fast and irritant, one slower than the other and tired. " Jeez, that guy. What on earth could he want NOW?" grumbled a gruff male voice. " So late at night, as well," a soft voice added.

" I hope it's important," a tired female voice said.

" It better be," replied the other voice in a steely tone.

Those voices belonged to none other than Zero and Yuuki. They were patrolling when one of the Night Class students came up to them saying that Kaien wanted to see them. Apparently, he had came to their class and asked for one of the Night Class students to convey the message. Why he didn't do it himself skipped the prefects' mind. Yuuki sighed as she walked alongside Zero. When she yawned softly, Zero looked at her in concern.

" You haven't been getting enough sleep lately, haven't you?" he asked with slight concern.

Yuuki quickly shook her head and flashed him a smile.

" I'm fine. I'm used to it actually," she replied, trying to keep her tone light. But in truth, she is sleep deprived. With the patrols going on and those constant vivid nightmares haunting her every single night, it's no wonder she couldn't get enough sleep. In fact, she's been dozing off in class more and more lately too, causing more worry for Sayori and occasionally, Hitori. However, she herself knew that Hitori had her own problems to worry about. Speaking of her...

" Ne, Zero?" she began, not facing him.

" Hm?"

" About Hitori-chan..."

Yuuki didn't realize that Zero's face slightly stiffened at the sound of her name.

" What about her?" he asked carefully.

Yuuki hesitated as she bit her lip. " Well... I noticed that... lately, you two have been avoiding each other," She paused for a while to look at Zero's expression. His face was smooth enough so she took it as a sign to continue. " You two haven't talk to each other and every time you two meet, you never seem to look at her properly in the eyes," Yuuki slowly studied his face. His face was still smooth and expressionless but his eyes seem to have a hint of pain in it.

" Is there something the matter between you two?" she asked in concern.

Zero faced away, unable to show Yuuki his shaken expression. It's been a few days since that... 'incident' happened and yet, Zero's mind refused to forget it. He didn't know how he reacted the way he did. Zero wished that he could take that action back, how he wished he could restrain himself back there, but alas, he couldn't.

" It's nothing. Don't worry. It's just some," he paused to find the right words. " 'Minor' things," he managed to choke out.

Yuuki knew he was lying but from his expression, she could tell that it was hard to talk about. So she decided to let it drop. _Everyone has their own problem... Zero... Hitori-chan... Yet I can't do anything to help..._ her heart thought sadly. _I'm so useless..._

_" Don't you have your owns problems to solve right now?" _a cold voice sneered.

Yuuki's eyes widened. It was that same voice again. The voice that kept haunting her every now and then.

_" To ignore them... shielding your eyes from them... to face your back against them... it's sinful..." _

_Sinful? _she repeated mentally.

_" Yes, Sins of your ignorance keep piling up..." _it mocked.

" Yuuki?"

At the sound of her name, Yuuki snapped out of her train of thoughts. She turned to face a slightly worried Zero. His eyes were narrowed as he peered at her.

" You dazed out just now. Something wrong?"

" N-no. I'm fine," she hastily answered. _What... or who was that just now?_ her heart wondered.

She jumped a little when she felt something cool pulling her hand. She looked up. Zero was already dragging her to the chairman's office. " Come on. We better hurry or the chairman's going to complain about our tardiness," he muttered. Yuuki meekly nodded and allowed herself to be dragged along by Zero. Once they reached the office, Zero hastily rasped on the door.

" Come in," said Kaien's somewhat weary voice, different from the usual cheerful one he usually used to greet his 'children'. The prefects noticed the change and they shot each other a glance. Zero turned the knob and they warily went in. Kaien was seen sitting at his desk, rubbing his temples. He looked up when he heard them enter.

" Ah, Kiryuu-kun, Yuuki, come in. Thank you for coming at such short notice," he said, managing a small smile. Zero immediately frowned. The chairman seemed different today. His expression wasn't his usual carefree one, instead it was tired and weary. Something was wrong. Yuuki seemed to be thinking the same thing.

" What's wrong, chairman? You look tired," she said in concern.

" Huh? No, I'm fine, Yuuki. There's just a lot going on lately," he assured. " Also, that's the reason why I called you two here," he added, his voice began to grow serious. Zero stared at him in speculatively. " I don't understand," he said.

" Kiryuu-kun, have you received any news or reports from the Hunter's Association lately? " Kaien asked him suddenly.

Zero flinched at the sudden question. He slowly shook his head. " No, and even if I did, I would be receiving them from you," he replied. Then, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. " Why?"

Kaien sighed slowly. Then, he raised his head to face them with grave look on his face. Yuuki couldn't help but to gulp nervously. She hardly see him with this kind of this expression. " Chairman...?" she murmured.

" Well, then, I suppose that you don't know what's going on then," Kaien resigned.

" Know what?" Yuuki intervened.

Kaien cleared his throat before he continued. " Lately, I've been receiving reports from the Hunters' Association about sightings of vampires seen lingering around the academy. They are said to be working for the Vampire Elder's Council,"

" Vampires?" Yuuki repeated, her voice going to an octave.

" But how did the association knew about it in the first place?' Zero inquired.

" One of our hunters were wandering around in the nearby town when he saw a figure going towards the direction of the academy. Knowing that it wasn't human nor was it a Night Class student, he followed it. And sure enough, the vampire led him here. He hid somewhere, planning an attack on it when he saw more of them lingering around. He managed to chase them away, thankfully. But he knew that wasn't going to be the last time they'll be there. It wasn't the first time either," he explained hastily.

Yuuki's eyes widened. " It wasn't their first time? You mean..." she trailed off.

" They've been doing this for a while," Zero continued the sentence for her. " Did the other hunters experience the same thing?"

Kaien nodded. " Apparently, yes. That's how we got to know where they're from, since one of the hunters followed them back,"

Yuuki took some time to process what he had said. _Vampires...lingering around the academy... That means..._

" That means we have to be more careful!" she exclaimed. The chairman slightly flinched by her sudden outburst. After he regained his composure, he nodded. " Yes, from now on, you guardians should be more careful and alert while doing your patrols. We never know when you're going to bump onto one of the lingering vampires someday," he said gravely.

Yuuki nodded while Zero merely 'tsk'ed. Vampires have always been annoying for him, despite being one himself. The mere thought of having to handle more of them made him groan in disgust. After the chairman dismissed them, they went off to different directions, each thinking about their unanswered questions weighing on their minds.

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

The next day...

Hitori and Sayori were walking together to class. Yuuki had gone ahead, saying that she had something to do back at the chairman's office. Zero didn't show up at all so they decided to go to class without him. Their journey was a quiet one, since both of them being naturally quiet. Hitori was still tired from lack of sleep. She suppressed a yawn.

" Hey, Ai-san?" Sayori's soft voice startled her a little. She quickly faced her.

" Yes, Wakaba-san?"

" I see your brother doesn't seem to be around," she said casually, looking around. " Where is he?"

" I don't know," she said flatly. She didn't feel like talking about Haruhi. Then, something clicked in her head.

" Wait, how did you know that he was my brother?" she asked in surprise. She never remembered telling anyone about their relations. Sayori wasn't faltered by her question. " Oh, I overheard him telling it to the chairman when I was passing by the office," she replied.

" Um.."

" Don't worry. I didn't tell a soul. Seeing the way reacted to him the other day, I figured that this must be kept a secret," she assured, flashing Hitori a knowing smile.

Hitori sighed in relief and cast her a grateful smile. " Thank you so much. You're so understanding,"

" I hate to be in other people's business," Sayori said offhandedly.

Hitori smiled once again. Though Sayori's a bit too observant for her own good, she doesn't pry in other people's business either. Those are some of the qualities that she liked about her. Like Hitori herself, Sayori's extremely quiet, especially in class, and she's always level-headed. Besides Hitomi, Sayori's the only person that could fully understand her at certain times.

" Speaking of which..."

Her voice interrupted Hitori's train of thoughts. " Yes?" she said to Sayori.

Sayori didn't face her as she spoke." Zero-kun doesn't seem to be talking to you much lately, and you likewise. To him, I mean," she stated." Is there... something going on between you two?"

Hitori flinched at the question. Biting her lip, she decided to answer Sayori's previous question which she had asked quite a while back. Anything to avoid answering her current question. " Ne, Wakaba-san?' she began.

" What is it?"

" Remember when you asked me whether I mind or not if Zero were to... kiss me on the cheek?" she asked, cringing on the word 'kiss'.

Sayori stopped walking and faced her. " Yes, you said you don't know," she replied, unsure where this conversation is going.

" Well... I think I've found the answer," Hitori said slowly, uncertainly.

Sayori stared at the girl in front of her, trying to read her expression. Her eyes were partly hidden behind her bangs, making it impossible to read them. But she could clearly tell that she was hesitating.

" You don't have to-"

" I don't," Hitori interrupted. " Him kissing me on the cheek, I mean. I certainly won't mind if someone dear to me did that to me. Zero's very dear to me and therefore," She looked up to face her friend with a determined expression. " I don't mind,"

Sayori continued to look at her, trying to find the meaning behind her sudden proclamation. Sighing, she patted her shoulder and gave her a small grin. " Good for you, then," she said simply.

Hitori nodded. _Zero's dear to me so I won't mind. However... I don't know about a kiss... on the lips though, _her heart whispered.

She had heard from many tales, legends and stories that a kiss is the most powerful thing in the world. Fairytales like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty had the same type of ending. The princess falls asleep as a result of a curse, then a prince comes and rescues her. With a kiss on the lips, the princess wakes up and they all lived happily ever after. The same stereotype ending. Her mother once said that a kiss is a symbol of love given from one person to another, be it platonically or romantically. A kiss on the lips means that the person giving it is giving his or her whole being to the person he or she loves. That person will always bring nothing but happiness to his or her partner. A kiss is like an oath. An oath that hopefully, shall never be broken.

_" A kiss on the lips shall only be fully given and received if those two people really loved each other..." _Those were her mother's words.

_Zero kissed me on the lips... does that mean... _Hitori faintly blushed when she realized the truth. _Zero... loves me...? _

* * *

_~*.*~*.*~*.*~_

Hitori's question remained unanswered. Throughout the whole afternoon, her thoughts were filled with Sayori's and her previous conversation. As she walked alone back to her dorm, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. Abruptly, she spun around. She froze when she saw who it was. It was none other than Zero.

" Z-Zero..." she stammered.

His face was serious yet gentle as he spoke. " Hitori... may I talk to you for a while?"

Hitori didn't answer at first Hesitantly, she gave a quick nod.

Then, Zero smiled his rare gentle smile. " Thank you,"

" N-no problem,"

They ended up walking around the academy grounds. They didn't say a word for a little while, causing an awkward atmosphere. Hitori let her eyes strayed to the beautiful sunset that was now forming, enjoying the cool specks of water on her skin**. ( Note: They were near the fountain where Kaname requested Yuuki to be his lover in Vampire Knight Guilty) **

" Um..." she started to say. " Is there something... you want to talk me about, Zero? " she asked. nervously eyeing him through the corner of her right eye.

" Oh, yeah, that. How are you, Hitori? I haven't talk to you for a while," he said, with a slight guilt in his voice.

_That's because you were avoiding me... _Hitori pushed that thought aside. " I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

" I'm fine," Then, he suddenly let out a groan of frustration. " Argh, why can't I say it?" he said softly.

" Say what?" Hitori inquired. Zero turned around and faced her, but he was still avoiding eye contact. " I just... want to apologize... for what I did the other day," he said at last. Hitori's cheek turned pink at the memory. " Oh that," she muttered.

" I did something really awkward and uncomfortable for the both of us, so for that... I'm sorry," Zero said sincerely, properly looking at her this time.

Hitori quickly held up her hands, reassuring. " I-It's okay. Don't worry about it..."

Zero was about to say something when he felt a presence. The familiar presence of the beast he despised. The presence of a Level E. And it seems Hitori sensed it as well.

" Hitori, stay behind me," he said, his tone wary and cautious.

Hitori shook her head. With a quick motion, she took out her whip that was given by the chairman to protect her whip. It electrocutes vampires upon contact. She readied herself in a fighting stance. " I'm fine. I can protect myself," she stated. " Watch yourself, it's coming from your right," she added, sensing the Level E's presence.

Zero gave a smirk. " You could be a great vampire hunter someday," he half-teased.

" Thanks," she muttered in a casual tone.

Soon, the sound of a childish and crazed laugh can be heard. " How scarryyy.... " it leered. The voice sounded male.

" Come out," Zero ordered, his voice cold.

Before anyone could blink, the level E jumped out from a nearby bushed and lunged towards Zero. Caught off guard, Zero flinched, enabling the Level E to scratch him squarely on his left cheek. A deep gash soon formed as it bled heavily.

" Zero!" cried Hitori, rushing over to him as he fell kneeling onto the ground.

" Well, wasn't that easy..." the vampire mocked as it licked its bloody fingers.

" Are you alright?!" Hitori cried in concern.

Wincing in pain, Zero managed a nod. " I'm okay... H-Hitori, watch out!" he rasped as he eyed the Level E behind her. It was getting ready to attack her.

" Huh?" she said as she spun around. The Level E was already charging at her. Fumbling on her whip, she managed to lash a hit on its head. It cried in pain as it was being electrocuted. When it stop, it slowly lifted up its head to face her. Hitori's eyes widened as she saw its expression. It was smiling... The same movking way as the vampire that attacked Hitori when she was thirteen years old.

_T-That smile..._

_" The mocking sneer of the beast..." _leered her inner self.

Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't realize that the Level E had gotten up again and prepared to charge at her again.

" DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it screamed as he did.

" Hitori!" Zero's cry can be heard.

Hitori stood there, frozen by fear. She braced herself for the upcoming attack. But the pain never came. Instead, the sound of a gunshot and a pained scream reached her ears. Startled, she looked up to see the Level E had turned to dust. A figure stood near it. When she looked closer, she realized that it was Haruhi, holding a silver gun. His eyes were emotionless as he looked at the remains of the Level E.

" Haruhi..." Hitori's voice trailed off. The Haruhi that stood in front of her was different from the usual him. The air around him was colder, his eyes were empty and his face was expressionless. When he saw her, he abruptly spun around and ran away.

" W-wait!" cried Hitori, getting up. She soon disappeared into the woods, chasing after him.

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~

Meanwhile at the Elder's Council...

" I simply do not understand what on earth could Kaname-sama could be thinking," groaned Ichiou, sitting at his desk.

Two female assistants were by his side, watching him grumble.

" Imagine, letting a Level D enroll into the academy. He claimed that he wanted to establish peace between humans and vampires, but doing this doesn't seem to fit the motive," he rambled.

" Ichiou-sama, he had let the prefect Kiryuu Zero to live despite his crime of killing Hio Shizuka-sama. He's a level D too but you don't seem to have a problem with that," one of his assistants pointed out. **(Note: This was set at the end of season 1 and before the start of season 2)**

" Well, he's an exception. He hates vampires himself so I guess he couldn't cause much trouble, plus, he's under the protection of Kaname-sama,"

Ichiou pondered on for a moment. " That Level D Ai Hitomi should be get rid off, in order to realize Kaname-sama's wish," he said.

" But how? " asked one of his assistants.

He had no problem answering to this. He took out a photograph in his desk drawer and studied it. A smirk formed on his face. ' We have the perfect pawn..." he said, looking at the picture of a certain teenager with multi-colored eyes.

**Author: Chapter done! What do you think? Just to let you know, Ichiou doesn't really want to realize Kaname's wish, he's just doing what he wants to satisfy himself. He's evil, ya' know? Blech, I never liked him anyway. In any case, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 17: Not Right

**Chapter 17: Not right**

It was 11 o'clock in the morning. The Day Class students were in class so the hallways were quiet. The only sounds that can be heard was the occasional footsteps. A certain Hitori was gazing out the window of her classroom, only half-listening to the teacher-in-charge. It was Chemistry class, but she had no interest in paying attention that day. She took a glance at her brother's seat. It was empty. Hitori was still pondering over yesterday's incident.

Flashback

_" Wait!" _

_Hitori stumbled across the woods, in attempt to catch up with Haruhi, who was surprisingly fast. He always managed to be at least a few meters away from her. He turned left and right in attempt to lose her. But Hitori being used to running, managed not to lose track of him. _

_" Stop! Wait, Haruhi!" she called out to him, only to be ignored. _

_Haruhi kept running, occasionally jumping onto a branch of a tree, then to another. Hitori was forced to follow his movements, knowing if she didn't, she'll lose sight of him for sure." Stop... ONI-SAN!!!!!" she cried, using the term which she had not used on him for a very long time. Hearing that, Haruhi stopped running and slowly turned to her, who was leaning on the tree trunk, balancing herself on the branch. _

_" I haven't heard you call me that in years," Haruhi said at last. His face was smooth but there was a hint of surprise in his eyes. _

_" Well, I only c-called you t-that to make you stop," Hitori gasped. She tried to catch her breath from all that running. When her heart calmed down a little, she looked up to face him with a serious expression. _

_" Tell me, just now, you killed a level E... something only vampires of a higher rank or vampire hunters would usually do," she stated. _

_Haruhi's face remained smooth and blank. He made no effort to answer. Hitori took this as a sign to continue. _

_" You killed it with an anti-vampire gun, didn't you?" she asked, with suspicion in her voice. _

_Haruhi didn't reply but gave a small nod. His lips were pulled into a tight line. Hitori braced herself to ask the next question._

_" Are you... by any chance... a vampire hunter?" _

_Haruhi didn't show any reaction to that question. There were no emotions in his multi-colored eyes. He turned around so that his back faced her. Hitori waited for the answer. After a few minutes of silence, Haruhi finally spoke. _

_" Hitori... it's true that I enrolled into this academy to find you and Hitomi," he began," But... from now on, I would like it if you don't get involved with me anymore," he said, his voice filled with indifference. _

_Hitori's eyes widened at the statement. Don't get involved with him? Sure, she detest him for leaving Hitomi and her alone all those years, but... He's still her brother. No matter how she tried to deny it, it's still there, the painful fact. Keeping her awake, as if taunting her. " You may hate him, but he's still your brother..." her consciousness kept reminding her. _

_" Haruhi..." she trailed off. _

_Then, a silent murmur can be heard. " But I'm sure... that would be an easy thing for you to do," added Haruhi. And with that, he jumped off the tree branch and ran off, leaving Hitori behind. _

End of flashback.

Hitori let out a sigh. Just a few days ago, he arrived here, wanting to see Hitomi and her. And now, he's casting them off. Was it Hitori's cold attitude towards him that caused all that. Hitori shook her head. Haruhi wouldn't be affected by threats, especially not hers. She knew his attitude all too well. He's always level-headed no matter what situation he's in. So what caused him to say... something like that?

Her question remained unanswered.

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~

The Moon dormitory was quiet that morning. Most of the students were fast asleep in their respective rooms. One particular student, however, was not asleep. Her messy silver hair was spread across the pillow. Her right hand was on her forehead, the other on her abdomen. Her eyes were squeezed tight but try as she might, she couldn't fall asleep. Poor Hitomi tossed and turned on her bed, desperately trying to get some shut-eye.

She groaned when she realized her attempts were to no avail. Frustrated, she sat up. Her emerald eyes were tired and so was her body but somehow, her mind refused to let her sleep. She lay down once more and closed her eyes. She started to hum to herself, hoping she could drift off.

Several hours later...

Hitomi tiredly trudged towards the rest of the students, books in hand. She barely could dress herself in her uniform due to her lack of energy. She remained awake the whole day, not giving her body the energy it desperately needed. She yawned as she approached Takuma and the others.

" Hi everyone," she said listlessly.

Takuma and the rest were about to greet her back when they noticed the change in her. Her eyes were tired and dull, and her voice were lacking the excitement in it. Her skin seemed paler as well. Takuma peered at her in concern.

" Are you okay, Hitomi-chan?" he asked worriedly. " You look kind of tired,"

Hitomi looked up to meet his gaze and struggled to form a smile. " I'm fine, Ichijou-sempai. Don't you worry about me,"

Takuma still looked unconvinced. Ruka walked up to her and looked at her skeptically. " Takuma-sama is right. You look sleep-deprived," This time, everyone turned to stare at Hitomi. Hitomi faintly blushed at the attention. She quickly turned away.

" I'm fine. I did sleep," she lied. Well, half-lied anyway. She did TRY to get some sleep. She quickly walked towards the main door. " C'mon, we better go, or we'll be late for class," she said. Everyone stared at her skeptically, able to sense the change in their dear little Hitomi, the vampire all of them had grown fond of. Even Shiki, who hardly take interest in anything, began to show worry in his usual blank or bored eyes. Rima bit her lip.

" I wonder what's wrong with her?' Akatsuki said softly.

" I wish I know," Takuma said sadly.

Then they felt an imperious presence in the room. All heads turned to see Kaname descending down the stairs, accompanied by Seiren from behind. His reddish brown eyes narrowed when he sensed the somewhat tense atmosphere in the room.

" Kaname-sama, good morning," all the vampires greeted. Hitomi quickly bowed along with them. **(Note: You all should know that to vampires, twilight is morning to them, as it's their beginning of the day, hence they greet each other good morning, instead of good evening. Aidou did something similar in episode 1 of VK) **Kaname nodded. " Is there something going on?" he asked casually. The students looked at each other, unable to answer. Some of them glanced at Hitomi. Kaname noticed and focused his attention to her as well. Hitomi blushed slightly again at the attention.

" Hitomi-san, do you know anything?" he inquired.

" Know anything about what, Kuran-sempai? I don't know what you're talking about," she said softly in a respectful manner. She knew very well how students fear and respect a pureblood like him. Purebloods were known for their powerful abilities and Hitomi didn't want to be a victim of any of their abilities. Though, she hadn't seen Kaname as anything but a kind and gentle person. But still, she didn't want to take the risk.

" Surely you noticed that the atmosphere of this room seem heavy, " he said serenely.

Hitomi glanced around. " I guess, but I don't know why myself, Kuran-sempai," she replied." If that is what you want to know from me, that is,"

Kaname studied her for a moment then sighed. He proceeded to the door, hand on the handle. " Enough of that, then. Let's go to class everyone," he said at last. Everyone nodded and followed him as he exited the dorm. Hitomi found herself walking side by side with her chaperone. She yawned as she walked. Again, Takuma turned to look at her worriedly.

" Are you sure you're fine, Hitomi-chan?" he asked again.

" Yeah, I'm fine," She flashed him a grin. But he knew it took her a lot of effort to form one. _I wonder what's wrong..._ he thought to himself.

As usual, loud screams and squeals greeted the Night Class students the moment the grand gates were opened. Aidou, as usual, greeted the Day Class girls with his ever so charming smile. And as usual, most of the girls started to faint. **(Author: Notice how many 'as usual' s in it?) **The prefects, Zero and Yuuki tried in vain to keep them quiet. Well, Zero succeeded with his infamous barks, snarls, deathly glares and threats. But poor Yuuki nearly got toppled to the ground trying to keep the girls in order. In the midst of the crowd, Hitori stood quietly under a tree, waiting for her sister to appear. She finally saw her and strode over to her.

" Hitomi!" She called out, loud enough for Hitomi to hear. Hitomi tiredly turned her head to look at Hitori. A weak smile was on her face. Hitori paused. something was wrong with her today.

" Hitomi?" she said as she approached her. " Are you alright?'

As soon as the Day Class girls saw her talking to Hitomi, they started jeering and complaining.

" That's not fair! How come Ai-san gets to talk to Night class students?"

" I don't care if she's a girl, she's still a Night Class student!"

" Yeah!"

Those were some of the remarks made by the Day Class girls. The Night class students paused to see the commotion while Yuuki tried to reason with them but to no avail. Hitori narrowed her eyes in irritation, failing to notice that Hitomi was beginning to grow more and more tired. However, Hitomi's mind still refused to let her doze off. Zero sighed and finally spoke.

" The reason why she could talk to her is purely none of your business! If you really wish to know talk to the chairman! At least SHE doesn't go 'kya kya kya' every evening like the rest of you!!" he barked.

The girls were intimidated by him but they still glared scornfully at Hitori. Yuuki sweatdropped at his outburst. The rest of the Night Class students continued walking to their class, uninterested in the situation any longer. Takuma held out his hand towards Hitomi who blinked at it.

" Come, let's go," he said.

Hitomi nodded and faced Hitori. While walking away, she faced. " See you later!" she said. Hitori waved back, her expression still concerned. _I wonder what's wrong with her..._

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

The atmosphere in the classroom seemed uneasy that night. Yagari was lazily sitting on his chair, eyes closed. He had agreed that the students were allowed to do what they pleased in the classroom; all of course except activities that involved blood shed, as long as they kept quiet. But they were not allowed to leave the classroom. That received groans of protest from the students but he quickly quieted them down.

Hitomi's head was nestled in her arms as she desperately tried to get some sleep. The students noticed the change in her. The aura around her was negative and somewhat depressed, different than her usual positive and energetic one. She hasn't talked to anyone so far. Shiki, who was seated at his usual place next to Rima found himself eyeing Hitomi. Rima noticed and turned to him.

" Worried?" she asked, her voice filled with slight indifference.

" Not really," he replied. " Just wondering what's wrong with Hitomi-san tonight. She's too... quiet," He paused before he continued. " It's almost disturbing. It's like imagining Ichijou-san with Kiryuu's personality,"

Rima thought about it for a moment and nodded. " You're right about Ichijou-san. It is disturbing," she said at last.

And as the saying goes; speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Sure enough, Takuma strode over them after hearing his name being mentioned by Rima. " You called me?" he asked. " No," Shiki and Rima said in unison. Takuma tilted his head, puzzled. But he quickly dismissed it and noticed that Shiki was still looking at Hitomi. He immediately frowned.

" I see you're worried about Hitomi-chan too, huh?" he said.

Before Shiki could even protest, Takuma continued. " I wonder if she's alright. The aura around her changed a lot. So much that I found myself not daring to go near her," he admitted.

Aidou, who had been listening to their conversation, went over to them.

" Hitomi-chan sure is being strange tonight," he stated.

" We know that already," Rima pointed out.

" I know that, I'm merely making a statement," he shot back.

Takuma quickly intervened. " Aidou, can you try talking to her?"

" Me? Why can't you do it? You're her chaperone,"

" Yeah, I know that, but please? You're quite close to her so maybe she'll be more comfortable talking to you," he pleaded.

Aidou stared at him for a moment and sighed. " Fine," he resigned.

He then strode over to Hitomi, whose head was still nestled in her arms. She looked like she was sleeping, but her eyes were only half closed, and she was still awake, Though, she was only half aware of the surroundings around her. Aidou tapped on her table.

" Hitomi-chan!" he greeted cheerfully. " How are you today?"

Hitomi lifted her head a little to see him. After a few second, she nestled her head in her arms again. " Fine," was her simple reply. She was so tired that she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Not even Aidou, who was one of her closest friends. Aidou frowned a little at her lack of response but he kept on going.

" Want to talk with me and that chaperone of yours?" he asked, still maintaining his cheerful tone.

" No thanks," Hitomi replied flatly.

Aidou bit his lip and pressed on. " How about a game of cards? Bet I could beat you this time,"

A vein popped onto Hitomi's forehead. Now she's beginning to get irritated. Doesn't he realize that she doesn't want to do anything right now but sleep?

" Noh... Aidou-semp... I nddh to befh allonfft neh.." was her incoherent response. She lifted up her head a little. " I said, no, Aidou-sempai. I need to be alone now," she said clearly this time. With a tired voice.

This time, Aidou began to get irritated himself. What does he need to do to get this girl respond properly to him? Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

" Aww... does poor sleeping beauty having trouble getting to sleep? Let Prince Aidou helped you with that," he teased.

Wrong move. When he leaned in to give her a teasing kiss on the cheek, Hitomi lifted up her head and roughly cupped his chin and brought his face nearer to her. Her eyes showed anger and irritation. " I said, leave me alone!" she snarled. Aidou flinched. The Night class students were taken by surprise by her sudden outburst. Kaname stopped reading and turned to her. Even Yagari opened his eyes to see what's going on.

" H-Hitomi-chan... R-relax, I was only joking," Aidou stammered. The Hitomi right now was really intimidating. The fury in Hitomi's emerald orbs didn't falter. " Didn't I made it clear that I wanted to be left alone? And you still had the nerve to joke around with me?!" she roared.

Fear soon showed in Aidou's eyes. He deeply regretted his action. He never seen this side of Hitomi before and he didn't intend to see it again. Takuma quickly rushed over to the both of them. " Calm down, Hitomi-chan! Let him go!" He tried to reason with her only to get growled at by Hitomi. " This is none of your business, Ichijou-sempai!" For some reason, she found herself getting angrier and more irritated. Why can't they leave her alone?

Takuma flinched. " Hitomi-chan..."

" That's enough," a deep voice commanded. Hitomi abruptly turned to the source of the voice. She found herself looking at Kaname's eyes. He was staring at her with a serious and somehow angry expression.

" Hitomi-san, stop this at once," he ordered. Hitomi's body immediately complied to his command. Her fingers loosened around Aidou's chin, releasing him from her hold. Aidou quickly backed away from her. It was then, she realized what she was doing. Horror soon made its way to her face.

" I-I..." she stammered. _What am I doing...? _

Her emerald eyes strayed to Aidou's scared expression. Her eyes seemed to convey a message that says " I'm sorry," . She slowly looked around her. All the students were staring at her. Some were anxious, some were tense. Some were even scared and shocked. Yagari himself was rendered speechless. No one had ever seen Hitomi so angry and driven to fury before. And to be quite honest, Hitomi herself never knew it either.

She bit her lip. She looked down, bangs covering her eyes. " I-I need to go," she choked out. Her voice shook as she did. Before anyone could stop her, she fled out of the room. Yagari tried to hold her back, but to no avail. Everyone watched her go, some were agape. Kaname didn't say a word. What is wrong with their dear Hitomi? No one knows...

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

Hitomi pushed the door opened and flung herself onto her large bed. She buried her face in her pillows, unable to control her tears any longer. Tears caused by sadness and confusion flowed freely onto her cheeks, staining her uniform and pillows. Her hands clutched the duvet sheets. The fingers were clenched so hard that they were beginning to get sore. But Hitomi didn't notice. She was too scared and confused.

The room was silent except for her muffled cries and gasps. Slowly, she got up and curled herself into a fetal position. Her cheeks were flushed from all the crying and there were traces of tears left in her eyes. Something was wrong with her. Sudden insomnia and uncontrollable rage. Hitomi never had any of these problems until today.

" What's wrong with me?" she said softly.

**Author: Hey! I'm finally cured from the serious case of writer's block! There were a few critics from a certain 'someone' about occasional mistakes in my grammar. Well, just so you all know, English is not my mother language. But I think my English is pretty good, nevertheless. Hehe^^. In any case, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18: Sudden Reaction

**Chapter 18: Sudden Reaction**

_My throat..._

_It's burning..._

_Thirsty..._

_So thirsty..._

Hitomi's eyes snapped open. The incident last night wore her out and she finally fell asleep. But her sleep had been a fitful one, tossing and turning had been inevitable. But the eyes which were open now were not her usual bright emerald green ones. They were now gleaming scarlet, filled with none other than thirst. Her bloodlust was reacting wildly due to her lack of nutrition lately.

" Need to... drink..." she gasped. She knew very well that her thirst cannot be sedated by plain old water. She craved for something else. She could already taste the metallic substance on her tongue. Her fangs can be seen protruding from her lips. Deep inside her consciousness, there was a small voice that kept on saying " No! You must control herself!" It kept yelling and screaming at her but yet, Hitomi continued to ignore it. She climbed out of her bed and made her way to the door, wanting to find that certain person she needed NOW.

Imagine her surprise to find him standing in front of her room, hand raised, ready to knock on the now opened door. Takuma was wearing a loose cream colored shirt and blue slacks. It was only 6 o' clock in the morning, so most Night Class students would still be in Dreamland, but here he is, standing in front of her.

" Hitomi-chan, hi there," he smiled a small smile. He haven't notice her red eyes just yet as he was sort off staring past her. He was actually thinking of what to say.

" Ichijou-sempai..." Hitomi's eyes were getting more and more focused on the person of in front of her.

" Did you get enough sleep? I'm sorry I woke you up," he said ruefully.

" No, it's okay," Hitomi replied absently. " What can I do for you, sempai?" She was still eyeing Takuma the same way a lion would to a its prey. She ran her tongue across her fangs, feeling them grow longer for each passing second.

**B-dump!**

Takuma still failed to notice her bright scarlet eyes. " Actually, I came here because I was worried. You suddenly snapped last night so-" He was cut off hen he felt a force pushing him towards the wall. His head hit the wall with a 'thud'. He winced at the pain. Then, he felt himself being forcefully lowered until he was kneeling on he floor. When he looked up, the first thing he saw was a couple of hungry scarlet eyes staring at him. Takuma gasped at the Hitomi in front of him.

**B-dump!**

Her face was no longer the angelic and innocent one he grew used to. Instead, it was replace by an evil sneer. Her lips were twisted into a smirk, with her fangs protruding viciously from them. Her eyes were focused on his neck as she brought her mouth closer to it. Takuma fliched when he felt her cold tongue on his neck as she licked it.

**B-dump! B-dump!**

" Hitomi-chan..." he trailed off as his eyes widened when he felt her fangs grazed his neck, then finally sunk into the soft flesh. He groaned at the sharp yet sweet pain.

_So good... so alluring and sweet..._

Hitomi drank his blood without restrain. The small voice never ceased to cry out at her, begging her to stop. " _Stop! Don't do this! You're becoming a monster!" _it kept on crying out. Despite this, Hitomi ignored it and continued to drink hungrily. Takuma's green eyes began to have that glazed look in them due to the heavy intake of his blood. Not to mention his energy. _Strange... she never took this much before..._

" Hitomi-chan, s-stop. You're taking too much," he choked out. He tried to push her away but his arms were failing him. Finally, with all his might, he shoved her away from him. " Stop!" he cried.

Hitomi hit the opposite wall with a soft 'bump'. Her head got knocked against the wall in the process. The impact brought her to her normal self. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal color. Her fangs turned back into ordinary human canines. The only proof still remaining was the small trail of fresh blood at the side of her mouth. She slowly looked up to see a shocked Takuma kneeling in front of her, hand on his throat. Her eyes widened when she realized what she did.

" S-sempai..." _W-what did I do?! This was just like the last time!_

Flashback

_" Hitomi-chan!" cried Takuma._

_At the sound of her senior's voice, Hitomi's head snapped up. Her eyes were focused on his neck, his blood tempted her. She slowly got up, her conscious nearly gone. She needed to feed, now._

_" Hitomi-chan?" asked her chaperone when she approached him. When Hitomi was directly in front of him, she did the most shocking thing. With all her might, she pushed her chaperone to the wall and brought him down to her height. _

_Takuma's eyes were filled with confusion and anxiety when she lowered her mouth to his neck. His whole expression changed when he felt her tongue licking his neck._

_" Oh no..." he whispered. His fears were confirmed when he felt her fangs grazed his neck. It was then he felt a sharp, sweet pain shot through his body at the same Hitomi felt a sudden bliss._

_She had bitten him. Hard. Hitomi hungrily sucked his delicious, alluring blood. As she was feeding without restrain, Takuma felt his energy reducing quite steadily due to the heavy intake of his blood._

_" Hitomi-chan, s-stop. You're taking too much," he struggled to speak while trying to push her away. Hitomi ignored him. Her vampire instinct had taken over completely. " S-stop," groaned Takuma weakly. He was really running out of energy._

_" Hitomi! What are you doing?!" exclaimed a familiar voice._

_Hitomi looked up and saw her sister's mortified face. Her violet eyes were shocked, frightened and confused. Hitomi realized what she was doing and immediately let go of her chaperone. " Ichijou-sempai..." she said, her voice shaking. Takuma's eyes were glazed due to lack of energy as he collapsed to the floor._

_" Hitomi... did y-you just bite him?'' said Hitori, mortified. Her trembling hand was covering mouth, not believing what she had seen._

_**A monster, is what your sister is....**__ sneered Hitori's inner voice._

_" Hitori-one-san... I-I-" Hitomi couldn't speak. Not after what she had done. Her scarlet eyes strayed to the unconscious Takuma, whose left side of the neck tainted with his blood as well as Hitomi's lips and hands._

_**What have I done? **__Hitomi was horrified by her actions. __**I-I've become a-a... MONSTER!! **_

_Her older sister was backing away from her. Her violet eyes were filled with tears which were threatening to fall. Hitomi noticed and turned to her, her face rueful._

_" One-san, I-" she tried to say._

_" STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" screamed Hitori. Hitomi became silent at her outburst. _

_" You... you're not my sister!! My sister would never let herself fall to the depth of becoming a Level E! She'll never let herself succumb to her crave for blood! Never!" Hitori screamed at her beloved sister. She couldn't bring herself to believe that she's her sister, not after her worst fear had come true. Hitomi's eyes had become their usual emerald green, but they were not bright, they were frightened._

_" One-san..." started Hitomi, her voice scared. _

_" You're a monster!!!" yelled Hitori. _

End of flashback.

_You're a monster!!!_

Those words still rang in her head. Though her sister didn't entirely mean it and she forgave her for saying so, it still stung. To be called a monster. But in a way, those words were true. The way she acted then, she wouldn't be surprised if her sister called her a monster.

_And now... I've done it again,_ Her hand lightly touched her blood-stained lips. Mortified by the red substance that covered her fingers, she got up and fled from the place.

" Wait!" Takuma called out. " Ugh," he groaned as he collapsed to the ground. "Hitomi-chan-" he said, before his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~

"I've got to get out of here!"

Hitomi ran past the rooms, through the hallway and down the stairs. She needed to get out of this place before she goes haywire again. Her hands reached out as she ran towards the door when a familiar deep voice spoke.

" Where are you going?"

She abruptly turned around to see Kaname leaning against the wall near the staircase. His burgundy eyes stared at her calmly.

" Kuran-sempai," she said softly. Fear began to make its way into her eyes. Kaname walked towards her as she stayed rooted to the ground. " Well, Hitomi-san? Where are you going?" he asked again.

" I um...er...ah-" Hitomi desperately searched for words. She couldn't lie to Kaname. Not only she was terrible at lying, but also Kaname could practically see through her inside and out. However, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the absolute truth. _What will he say when I say " My bloodlust went haywire that I bit Ichijou-sempai and drank his blood without restrain," ? Most importantly, how will he react? _She pondered over this. She was so deep in though that she didn't realize that Kaname had approached closer to her.

She jumped slightly when she felt something warm in her hair. " I can smell blood on you," Kaname said casually as he lightly sniffed her hair.

Hitomi froze when she heard those casual yet sharp words. _Oh no!_

" It's still quite strong so you must have drank some only recently," he stated. He turned to meet her gaze. His eyes were dangerously calm that it made Hitomi wonder whether he really is calm or not.

" This blood smelled like Ichijou's. Did you drink from him again?"

Hitomi weakly nodded. She was scared out of her wits.

" From the looks of it, you took quite a lot, didn't you?" Kaname locked gazes with her. Hitomi was unable to look away even if she wanted to. It was as if there was a strong force emitted from those eyes, trapping her there.

_You should never look at a vampire, if you do, you'll be trapped by those eyes..._

Was this the power of a pureblood? Holding you prisoner simply by looking at you straight in the eyes? Hitomi could herself tremble under his gaze.

" I got...to go," she said hastily before her hand twisted the door knob behind her. Before long, she dashed outside, not turning to see the pureblood behind her.

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

_Like the snow, they just_

_Quietly keep accumulating_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- my tears won't stop_

_And so I wish_

_That I had never met you_

_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

_Can a candle flame_

_Still melt my trembling heart?_

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me_

_So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard_

_I won't feel cold_

_I miss you- every time I think of you_

_Tonight, too, I hold_

_This half-finished muffler, all alone_

_If there was an eternally falling snow_

_Could it hide my feelings for you?_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest_

_I want to shout to the wintry sky_

_"I want to see you right now"_

The resounding sound of Hitori's soft singing voice echoed throughout the forest that early morning. She had woken up too early that day and decided to take a walk in the small forest behind the academy to clear her head before getting ready for class. So here she was, already in her uniform, singing her heart out. Somehow, for some reason, she felt like singing all of a sudden. And that particular song popped into her mind.

" I wonder why, but that song reminds me of..." she blushed lightly as she continued " Zero and Kaname,"

Indeed it does. The lyrics seem to reflect her life with those two lads. Every line had its own meaning. Especially this one.

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

Hitori didn't know when she had this feeling inside her heart. This feeling that her heart tremble, not in fear but out of delight, every time she saw them. And every day, it increases. She wondered if those two realizes it. Zero constantly put his stoic mask on around people just like her, but yet, at times, when he's around Yuuki or her, his mask seem to crack. Kaname also had this cool facade around him, friendly in a sense yet he never allowed people to get too close to him. With the exception of his dear Yuuki. And at times, her.

She sighed to herself. She decided to walk back to her dorm room. Her roommate must be worried to find her missing when she wakes up later. As she swiveled on her heel, she saw a figure running not far from her. It didn't seem to notice Hitori as it kept running. When she peered in closer, she realized that it was none other than her younger sister Hitomi. She was still in her uniform.

_Where is she going?_

" Hitomi!" she called out. At first hitomi didn't respond and kept on running forward.

" Hitomi!" Hitori tried again, chasing after her this time.

Hitomi was still deep in thought that she didn't realize her sister was calling her. She was determined to go somewhere where she could hide and feel safe for a little while. Unknown to her, tears were already gathering in her eyes. Because of that, her view were a little hazy.

" I've got to keep running!" she whispered to herself. Due to her hastiness, she tripped over a stone in the midst of her running. Caught off balance, her body fell forward, threatening to hit the nearest thing in front of her, a huge tree. She attempted to catch herself from falling but her right leg step out too early and she ended up falling on her right knee first followed by her head then her whole body. Her knee got scraped while her head got brushed against the rough tree trunk. Small cuts began to form and bled from her head and knee. She hissed in pain.

" Hitomi!" cried Hitori.

She rushed towards her sister who was now sitting up, holding her head. Hitomi was still wincing and hissing in pain when she saw her approaching. Her wound were still bleeding.

" One-san?" she whispered as Hitori approached her.

" Hitomi, are you alright?" Hitori looked at her in concern. Her hand reached out to stroke her knee's wound gently. Hitomi winced at the contact.

Suddenly, Hitomi froze.

Her heart thumped erratically. Hitomi could feel the bass throb of each beat following the one before. As it raced faster and faster, her eyes widened. _Oh no! _

The losing of blood had affected her bloodlust again. Just by looking at Hitori made Hitomi's chest ache. She almost panted with desire. But her desire wasn't romantic or erotic. It was more a sort of _hunger. _Hitomi ran her tongue along the edge of her upper teeth. She could feel her canines lengthening into fangs, an automatic reflex. It had been too long.

Hitori was busy tending to her wound that she didn't notice that Hitomi was staring at her, almost studying her every move." You should really be more careful," Hitori mumbled. she carefully took out her white handkerchief and wrapped it around Hitomi's knee. " That should do it for now," she said. When she looked up to tend her head's injury, she noticed something strange with her little sister.

The aura around her seem to changed. It was somewhat sinister and evil. And intent as well. Hitori couldn't help but to get wary and tense. " Hitomi?"

That was when Hitomi struck. With all her might, she pushed her sister, causing her to back against the opposite tree. Hitori's eyes widened in surprise at her strength. They widened even more when she saw Hitomi's eyes turned red and fangs began to emerging from her slightly parted lips. Their size was comparable to those of a leopard and they were as sharp as the fangs of a cobra.

" Hitomi..." Hitori trailed off.

Hitomi's consciousness wasn't there anymore. She was too thirsty to think of anything else. She eyed Hitori's neck with eyes which were filled with hunger. _Thirsty... The scent is so tempting..._

Though her consciousness was nearly gone, the small voice was still there, crying to her again. _Stop! You've got to control yourself! _it begged. It couldn't allow her to think this. Her heart raced faster and faster.

_I want... I want... to bite!_

Even though her heart was screaming at her to stop, her head was moving, instinctively bringing her mouth closer to her prey. Her breath was sweet and warm, her heart beating like hummingbird. Hitori shuddered when she felt her warm breath on her skin. She wanted to stop Hitomi, but fear controlled her, making her body limp and helpless.

Rational thought was slipping away. Nothing registered but Hitomi's need and the memory of the feeling of sinking her fangs into the soft flesh.

Suddenly...

"HITOMI!!!!!" cried a familiar voice.

Heads turned to see Haruhi staring at Hitomi with anger in his multi-colored eyes. He was trembling, not out of fear but of uncontrollable fury.

" What are you doing??!!" he roared.

It was then Hitomi came back to her senses. Her eyes turned back to their normal emerald hue and her fangs had reverted back to normal. Her expression, however, was scared and confused. She turned to see her sister Hitori staring back at her with blank and emotionless eyes. her mouth was shaped into a shocked 'o'. One hand went up to cover it.

_What did I do?! I nearly bit her! _her heart cried in dismay.

Getting up while looking back at Haruhi, she whispered something almost inaudible.

" Sorry," she said.

Backing away, she said one last thing before she fled. " I've got to go,"

And with that, she disappeared into the woods, probably not ever coming back, leaving her siblings to stare at her blankly as she ran.

**Author: Hey! I'm giving you guys an earlier update cuz I'm in such a good mood lately! What do you think of this chapter? It's a little angst, something which I'm not really used to writing. But still, it's pretty good to me. Tell me your opinions. Do you think I still need improving? Tell me and... PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	20. Chapter 19: Great Loss

**Chapter 19: Great Loss**

Recap

_Suddenly..._

"_HITOMI!!!!!" cried a familiar voice. _

_Heads turned to see Haruhi staring at Hitomi with anger in his multi-colored eyes. He was trembling, not out of fear but of uncontrollable fury. _

" _What are you doing??!!" he roared. _

_It was then Hitomi came back to her senses. Her eyes turned back to their normal emerald hue and her fangs had reverted back to normal. Her expression, however, was scared and confused. She turned to see her sister Hitori staring back at her with blank and emotionless eyes. her mouth was shaped into a shocked 'o'. One hand went up to cover it. _

_What did I do?! I nearly bit her! her heart cried in dismay. _

_Getting up while looking back at Haruhi, she whispered something almost inaudible. _

" _Sorry," she said. _

_Backing away, she said one last thing before she fled. " I've got to go,"_

_And with that, she disappeared into the woods, probably not ever coming back, leaving her siblings to stare at her blankly as she ran. _

End of recap.

" Hitori, Hitori," Haruhi called out to the girl kneeling beside him. " Are you okay?"

He waited for a while but got no response. " Hitori?" he said again.

_No, it can't be!_

He turned to her and realized what had happened to her. Hitori was kneeling there, her face expressionless and her eyes showed no emotion. Despite that, tears were running down her cheeks. Haruhi kneeled in front of her and waved his hand in front of her face. When she didn't respond, his fears were confirmed.

His dear younger sister had fallen to a state of catatonia. **(Author: Catatonia is a condition where the person falls into a trance like state and doesn't respond to anything or anyone. You can look it up in wikipedia) **It was if her soul had left, leaving her body behind. _She must be traumatized by the fact that Hitomi tried to attack her, _he reasoned. He cringed when he saw her blank eyes staring ahead.

" Hitori-chan! Haruhi-kun!"

Hearing his name, he turned around to see Yuuki and Zero running towards them. Yuuki's face was full of concern and anxiety. Zero's expression was tense and wary. " Yuuki-san, Kiryuu," he said, his voice strained. Yuuki stopped beside Hitori, dropping to her knees due to exhaustion. Zero stopped beside her soon after.

" What are you doing here?' Haruhi asked quietly.

" I just had a very bad feeling," Yuuki stated. " What happened to-" Her sentence was cut off the moment she saw Hitori. Zero followed her gaze and blanched. He could feel his blood draining from his face when he saw the trance-like Hitori near him. Tears still continued to flow freely from her blank eyes.

" W-what happened?" Yuuki whispered, feeling shocked.

" I'll explain later. First, let's get her to the infirmary and inform the chairman," he replied, his tone serious. By the tone of his voice, both prefects knew that Haruhi had taken quite a hit as well. They nodded.

" Let me carry her," Zero offered softly. Haruhi merely nodded.

Zero slowly and carefully lifted her up bridal-style. The trio then made they're way towards the Academy main building.

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

" I'm afraid that Hitori-chan had fallen to a state of catatonia," Kaien said gravely.

His statement turned the infirmary so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. Many different can be seen. Yuuki gasped, Zero blanched slightly, Kaname looked down while Haruhi stayed silent. After all, he had already knew what was wrong with her, there's no need for someone to say it in his face, deepening his already deep wound. Kaien faced Haruhi with a rueful expression.

" I heard about Hitomi-chan," he said sadly.

Yuuki covered her face with her hands, tears were welling up in her wine-colored eyes. When Haruhi told the two prefects about Hitomi's attempted attack on Hitori, she could not believe her ears. Sure, Hitori was left unharmed, but the thought of Hitomi attempting to attack on her own older sister, it felt strange. It was also a scary thought.

"I'm sure, when Hitori-chan regain consciousness, she'll be sad to hear that Hitomi-chan is gone," she muttered softly, suppressing her tears.

Zero patted her back in hopes of comforting her. Kaname could only look at her with sad eyes. Kaien shook his head in dismay. Then, he looked up and turned to Kaname.

" Oh, before I forget, Kaname-kun?"

"Yes?'

" How is Ichijou-kun? Is he doing okay?" he inquired.

Kaname smiled a reassuring smile before he replied." He's doing fine. Just ran out of energy that's all. Ruka, Aidou and Shiki are looking after him now,"

" That's a relief,"

No one said a word after that. Only Yuuki's sniffles can be heard. Zero was still staring at Hitori who was now lying on a bed, eyes still opened and blank. The tears had stopped flowing after a while and Yuuki had wiped off the remaining tears in Hitori's eyes. Looking at them, all blank and emotionless, made Zero's heart feel uneasy.

Haruhi, who remained quiet throughout the conversation, suddenly whispered something very shocking.

" If she remains like this, her death would not be a surprising thing to hear,"

Hearing this, everyone's head snapped up and turned to Haruhi. Yuuki's face was covered with shock and disbelief, Zero had slight anger in his eyes, Kaien looked rueful while Kaname merely stared at him intently. Fresh new tears trailed down Yuuki's cheeks when she heard this.

" N-no, it can't be," she sobbed. She covered her face with her hands as she cried. Kaname reached over to comfort her. Zero could only grit his teeth.

Haruhi watched the three with blank eyes. He may not look like it, but his heart was in a lot of pain right now. He glanced at his sister. _Hitori..._

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

_Stop!_

_Please don't!_

_That's not true!_

_Who's that...? _Her heart wondered. For a while now, Hitori had been hearing a little girl's weeps. Her weeps indicated that she was in pain and full of sadness. Hitori wanted to help the little girl, to stop her tears, to comfort her. Yet...

Slowly, her heavy lids began to lift up, opening her hazy violet orbs. She couldn't quite see where she was. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, a gasp escaped her lips. She found herself floating in a sea of darkness. Even though it was pitch black, she could clearly see herself, as if she was glowing. "Where am I?" she whispered.

Then, sakura petals began to fall around her. The weepings, which was quiet a while ago, began to get louder as well.

_No!_

_You're lying!_

The voice wept and wept. It was filled with deep sadness and a tinge of regret. Abruptly, Hitori turned to the direction of the voice. What she saw surprised her. There, not far from her, was a splitting image of her as a child. She was sitting in a fetal position, crying to herself.

" She's not a monster! She's not!" her other self wept. Hitori's hand instinctively reached out, as if to embrace her mirror image. Something wet trailed down her cheeks. When she touched her cheeks, she realized that she was crying as well.

" But why?" she muttered.

As if to answer her question, a scene began to appear before her. It was if she was watching a video. "This is..." she trailed off. It was the scene where Hitomi tried to attack her.

Flashback

_I want... I want... to bite!_

_Even though her heart was screaming at her to stop, her head was moving, instinctively bringing her mouth closer to her prey. Her breath was sweet and warm, her heart beating like hummingbird. Hitori shuddered when she felt her warm breath on her skin. She wanted to stop Hitomi, but fear controlled her, making her body limp and helpless. _

_Rational thought was slipping away. Nothing registered but Hitomi's need and the memory of the feeling of sinking her fangs into the soft flesh. _

_Suddenly..._

"_HITOMI!!!!!" cried a familiar voice. _

_Heads turned to see Haruhi staring at Hitomi with anger in his multi-colored eyes. He was trembling, not out of fear but of uncontrollable fury. _

" _What are you doing??!!" he roared. _

_It was then Hitomi came back to her senses. Her eyes turned back to their normal emerald hue and her fangs had reverted back to normal. Her expression, however, was scared and confused. She turned to see her sister Hitori staring back at her with blank and emotionless eyes. her mouth was shaped into a shocked 'o'. One hand went up to cover it. _

_What did I do?! I nearly bit her! her heart cried in dismay. _

_Getting up while looking back at Haruhi, she whispered something almost inaudible. _

" _Sorry," she said. _

_Backing away, she said one last thing before she fled. " I've got to go,"_

_And with that, she disappeared into the woods, probably not ever coming back, leaving her siblings to stare at her blankly as she ran. _

End of flashback.

"Is this...my memory?" she said to herself, unaware that fresh new tears trailed down her cheeks.

_Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

Hitori's head instinctively whipped towards the direction of the voice. It was a different voice this time. It was a woman's voice. It was gentle and warm.

_Please, open your eyes!_

This time, it was a man's voice. Something clicked in her head. Those voices were oddly familiar. Then, something began to form in front of her other self, who was still crying sadly. Her eyes could only make out two figures covered in light. One of them kneeled in front of her younger self. Its hand reached out and touched little Hitori's cheek, caressing it. With this, her mirror image stopped crying and looked up to see the two figures.

When Hitori peered in closer, she soon realized who those two figures were. They were none other then her deceased parents.

" Mama, Papa..." she heard her other self whisper in surprise.

Her mother smiled and slowly embraced little Hitori while her father reached out to pat her on the head. Hitori watched the three people in front of her in surprise.

" Wake up, dear Hitori," her mother said softly. " I know you've been into a lot of pain, but wake up,"

" But-" her other self started to say.

" Everyone needs you. Everyone's worried for you, Hitori," her father said." I know it's hard, but everything is gonna be alright,"

" Yes, that's right," her mother smiled." Wake up. Open your eyes, dear Hitori. Don't escape reality. Hitomi needs you right now,"

Slowly, they got up and started to disappear. Their light faded slowly but surely." Wait! Mama! Papa!" Hitori cried out. Little Hitori mimicked her movements and words.

" Wake up..." was their final words before they disappeared, along with the light.

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

" Come, Yuuki. I'll send you to your room," said Kaname gently.

Yuuki weakly nodded and spoke. " Just wait for a moment, okay?" With that, she strode over to the bed where Hitori was laying on, looking at her still emotionless face. Yuuki bowed her head in regret. "I'm sorry, Hitori-chan," she whispered. Kaien, Kaname and Zero mimicked her movements. Haruhi merely turned away.

It was then, Yuuki thought she saw something. Hitori's fingers, which was limp before, started twitching. Yuuki blinked and she saw her fingers moved again." Hitori-chan?" she said softly. Everone in the room looked up and turned to follow Yuuki's gaze. Then, something happened which returned hope to Yuuki, Kaien, Zero, Kaname and Haruhi's face. A hopeful smile crept its way to Yuuki's face.

Light was returning to Hitori's eyes, emotion was present again. Hitori slowly blinked and turned to the rest. " E-Everyone?" her hoarse voice called out. With that simple word, everyone became relieved. Their dear Hitori was awake again. Overcame with joy, Yuuki threw her arms around her companion. " Hitori-chan! You're awake!" she exclaimed happily. Hitori was caught by surprise at first, but she smiled and returned her hug. " Yes, I am," Slowly, she pushed Yuuki's surprisingly strong arms off her and got up into a sitting position. She faced the rest with a small smile.

" Sorry to have worried you," she said. Kaien shook his head and walked over to pat Hitori on the head. " Don't worry about it," he smiled. "We're just glad you're awake," said Kaname. " Yeah," agreed Zero, which shocked him as he never agreed with that leech before.

" Hey! Zero agreed with Kaname-sempai!" cried Yuuki in disbelief.

" For the very first time!" Kaien continued gleefully.

" Shut up!" Zero snapped.

Hitori giggled at their antics. Slowly, she cocked her neck to get a better view of her older brother, who was standing at the doorway. "Haruhi?" she called out. Getting no response, she sighed. " Oni-san?" she tried again. Haruhi turned his head to face her. His face was smooth and blank. They stared at each other for a while. Then, Haruhi smirked. " Good to have you back, Hitori," Hitori smiled and nodded. She may have not yet forgiven him just yet but at least, their relationship is going for the better.

Something clicked in her head. The name which made her wake up in the first place began to ring in her ears. The name which was hard for her to say right now but still, she did. " Hitomi..." she muttered. At the sound of her name, everyone turned to her. Kaien, Yuuki and Kaname were looking at her with a rueful expression. Zero looked down. Haruhi turned away. Apparently, they heard about Hitomi's incident. But unlike them, Hitori wasn't overcome with sadness right now. Instead, determination filled her every being.

" I'll find her," she said.

Everyone turned their attention to her. " I'll find Hitomi, no matter what,' Hitori repeated, her voice filled with determination. Yuuki, no, everyone stared at her. " Hitori-chan..." Yuuki ended up not knowing what to say.

Haruhi looked at Hitori for a while. With a smirk, he walked away.

**Author: I'm going on hiatus for a while, so this is the last chapter I'm writing, for now. I'll continue after a while, okay? In any case... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	21. Chapter 20: Hunter's Past

**Chapter 20: Hunter's Past**

The sun was beginning to set that evening. Shadows were starting to form. It was the beginning of another peaceful evening here at the academy. But Haruhi's mind was anything but peaceful. So much had happened earlier that day. He found himself still thinking about it.

" How troublesome," he muttered as he strolled around the academy. It was already curfew but he couldn't be bothered. Besides, after all that has happened, he doubt that even Zero would care. His eyes narrowed as he remembered something. Something really disturbing.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Dressed in his school uniform and a brown coat, he coolly walked towards a place that most vampire hunters hate. The Senior council's office. As he walked along the corridors, he could feel the wary eyes of the vampires watching him. He could only smirk. He never did care about what vampires think of him. Haruhi never hated vampires in general, he just couldn't be bothered to get involved with them. Indifference, you might call it. _

_When he reached the place he was looking for, he pushed open the grand-looking doors in front of him. He strode into the large office while noticing its atmosphere. It was dark and gloomy, not the sort of place you want to be in for a long period of time. _

_" So you have arrived," said a familiar deep voice. There, sitting at his desk, face partly covered by the shadows, was none other than Ichiou. His sharp eyes were wary and careful as he stared at the hunter in front of him. Haruhi walked towards the nearby sofa and sat on it casually, not caring about what Ichiou would think. He turned his multi-colored eyes towards him and looked at him calmly._

_" It's rare for you to summon vampire hunters to your office. In fact, I could say that this might be your first time," he said coolly. " Have you decided to give up on your life, old man?"_

_Ichiou walked over to Haruhi, stopping just a few feet in front of him. " How rude of you speak like that to me, human. But I'll forgive you just this time. After all, to err is human, to forgive divine," he spoke. _

_Haruhi smirked. " How nice of you to say that," _

_Ichiou dismissed his smirk and continued to face Haruhi with a solemn expression. ' I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you, human,"_

_" Haruhi,"_

_" I beg your pardon?" said Ichiou._

_" My name isn't human. Its Haruhi," replied the teen, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple, as if suffering from a headache. Ichiou narrowed his eyes and continued talking. He didn't want to concern himself with a mere human's name. _

_" As I was saying, I summoned here because I have a task for you,"_

_" A task? Sorry, old man, I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse, whatever it is," Haruhi eyed the vampire in front of him with a tired expression. " I'm a hunter, I don't accept orders from vampires unless I want to," The last thing he wanted is to become some vampire's obedient pet cat._

_Ichiou didn't seem to be unnerved. Instead, his lips were twisted into a mocking smile. " Oh, this isn't something you could refuse, human. In fact, it's something you as a hunter are used to do," He said it with absolute confidence in his voice, as if he was so sure that Haruhi would agree to his orders if he knew the reason._

_Haruhi merely raised an eyebrow. " Oh? What would that be?"_

_" Kill," Ichiou said it coolly. He didn't said with hesitance. Well, of course not. This is ICHIOU we're talking about. _

_Haruhi stared at him for a while. Then, he let out an amused smirk. Which turned into an amused laugh. _

_" Old man," he said after his laugh," you're a vampire. A beast which is designed to kill and hunt. If you want someone to be killed, do it yourself. Or have you lost your edge?" _

_This time, it was Ichiou's turn to smirk. " Ah, I could have, human. But this person isn't someone you want to be killed by others," _

_" What do you mean?"_

_Ichiou walked over to his desk and fished out something from the drawer. It was an old photograph, nearly worn to dust. But it was carefully taped to keep its shape. He handed it over to Haruhi. _

_" Look at the picture carefully. This is the one I want you to kill," he said._

_Haruhi examined the photograph. His eyes widened as he did. There, in the photo, was a little girl. Probably around 7 or 8 years old. She had shoulder length silvery hair, cream skin, beautiful emerald green eyes and she was grinning happily. Can you guess who it was? Yes, it's...._

_" Hitomi," Haruhi whispered disbelievingly_

End of flashback.

* * *

Frustrated, Haruhi punched the nearby tree trunk. His fist caused a bump on the bark. " Darn it!" he cursed. How he hate this! Not the fact that he was asked to kill his little sister, but the fact he was actually starting to reconsider it! After what had happened, he started to think whether Hitomi needed to be killed or not.

All of this shouldn't have happened if he didn't do what he did several years back. His actions the caused everything to change. Also, that caused his already broken family to be shattered into pieces.

_Why is my life so darn complicated?_

* * *

Flashback

_" I'll be home before dark, I promise,"_

_The 11 year old Haruhi was cornered to the wall by his sisters. Both Hitomi and Hitori faced him with a disbelieving expression. Hitori had her hands on her hips while Hitomi pouted cutely. They obviously didn't want their older brother to leave._

_" You said that the last time!" Hitomi whined._

_" And you came home at 8 o'clock the last time too! And it was way dark then," Hitori pointed out._

_Haruhi could only laugh sheepishly. Let's just say that his sisters had difficulty of staying home alone without him. Whenever he had to go out to buy something, he had to go through THEM first._

_" I'm sorry, there was a commotion then and I was stuck in a big crowd. I'm only going out to buy some juice ad potato chips for us to have for supper," he explained. "I'll go straight home after that," he promised. His sisters still didn't look convinced. Haruhi sighed. He had no choice but to resort to his emergency plan._

_" Tell you what? I'll buy you girls something too," he smiled, hoping that this would work._

_" What?" his sisters demanded in unison._

_" Hmm...." he pretended to think." Maybe... a chocolate fudge for Hitomi," he said, knowing her favorite dessert. Sure enough, she started to smile excitedly. " And a nice new book for Hitori," he continued. Hitori always loved to read and she too started to reconsider of letting him leave. _

_" Well..." she started._

_" Okay! You can go!" Hitomi interrupted her. She had a happy grin on her face. Hitori turned to her sister in disbelief._

_' Hitomi! How could you! You promised to be on my side!"_

_" But one-san, he promised chocolate fudge!!!!" she whined. Htomi wasn't about to risk loosing her favorite dessert. Her face was serious about it, too. Hitori stared at her for a while. Finally, she let out a sigh of defeat._

_" Fine, you can go," she sighed._

_" YAY!!!!!" squealed Hitomi._

_" Thank you. I'll buy you both the things you want," Haruhi promised._

_" Make sure you do!" called out Hitori as he walked away._

_If only they knew, that they were never going to get the things they want..._

_~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~_

_Carrying a plastic bag filled with stuff he bought, Haruhi began to made his way home quickly, knowing that if he's late he'll only got scolded again by his sisters. He quickened his pace as he glanced at the setting sun._

_" I got to hurry," he whispered._

_As he walked, it was then he realized something. Amidst of all the different sounds made at the busy street, there was one distinctive sound that caught Haruhi's attention. It was the sound of footsteps. Calm footsteps, completely different from the ones he normally hear on a busy sidewalk. It was soft at first, but it got louder, at least louder to Haruhi's sharp ears. Tap, tap, tap it followed him. He knew it. When he turned to one corner, the footsteps followed him._

_Someone was clearly tailing him. He quickened his pace and kept turning to corners in attempt to loose whoever it was who's following him, but to no avail. Finally, once he thought that he was alone enough, he swiveled on his heel and turned to the source of the footsteps._

_" Come out! Whoever you are!" he called out._

_Nothing but the cool evening breeze blowing can be heard at first. Then, a group of men started to appear from the dark corners of the street and alley, approaching him. All of them were wearing trench coats and carried weapons of their own. Haruhi immediately tensed. This could mean trouble._

_Finally, just a few feet in front him, the men stopped walking. One of them, however, continued to approach him until he was only inches away from him. His face was calm and his grey eyes were cold as he looked at him._

_" Ai Haruhi, I presume," he said. Haruhi didn't said a word. _

_" We've been looking for you, you know. Your father was a vampire hunter, correct?"_

_Haruhi's eyes widened. These people must be from the Hunters' Association. _

_" What do you want from me?" Haruhi began carefully._

_" We want you to join the association as a hunter," the man replied coolly._

_" Huh?"_

_" Your father betrayed us.... He left us without warning. Plus, he even saved his target out of pity! But he was found dead soon after... Heh, served him right," the man smirked._

_Haruhi's heart seethed when he heard the man talked about his father with such rudeness. " Why do you want me to become a hunter as well?" he asked cautiously. The man eyed him from top to bottom as if studying him. " The association sees your potential, boy. You'll be perfect to replace your father," he replied dismissively._

_Haruhi was already starting to hate the Hunters' Association. If all the associates were anything like this man, why should he get himself involved with them? Slowly, he backed away, intending to get away. He let out a smirk._

_" What makes you think I'll agree? If you insist I join, you have to catch me first," he said before he sped off._

_" Huh? Wait!" cried the man. " Follow him!" he ordered the other men, who nodded and started to chase after Haruhi._

_Now, Haruhi was no slow runner. He dashed through the streets as fast as he could. One man narrowly grabbed him by the arm but he kicked him, causing him to cringe in pain and released his arm. Another grabbed his shoulders, but Haruhi grabbed his arm and flipped him over, causing the man to land painfully on his rear._

_" You better try harder if you want to catch me!" he called out._

_Finally, he turned to an alley and leaned against the brick wall, panting heavily. Wrong move. Strong hands grabbed his neck and pinned him to the wall. Haruhi gasped by the sudden force and looked up to see the man who spoke to him just now. He had a sick smile on his face._

_" Nice try, boy. But I caught you at last," he sneered. Haruhi squirmed under his grasp, attempting to escape. The man gripped his throat tighter._

_" Why...a-are you...doing...this?" Haruhi gasped._

_" As punishment for your father's betrayal. You'll come with us and you have no right to refuse. Or else..."_

_" O-or else what?" _

_The man smirked. " Or else they have to pay the price," he said as he held up a photo. Haruhi's eyes widened as he looked at it. It was a photograph of Hitomi and Hitori walking home from school, taken without them knowing. This man is... threatening to hurt them!_

_" Now, you don't want them to suffer do you, boy?" _

_Haruhi looked down. Darn it! What could he do? He didn't want to leave them but..._

_" Fine," he gritted. "I'll come. Just... don't hurt them!"_

_The man snickered, satisfied by his answer. He let him go, leaving him there sitting against the wall. " Good, we'll meet you at the train station in exactly an hour. You better come if you know what's good for you," And with that, the men left. Haruhi watched them go, eyes wide under his black bangs. What...had he got himself into??? _

_There, under the evening sky, in an alley, sat Haruhi, crying to himself._

End of flashback.

* * *

Haruhi gritted his teeth as he remembered. He was too weak back then. He couldn't protest. If he did, his sisters life would have been in danger. He hated it. He hated at how weak he was.

He glanced at the evening sky, as if tying to find answers simply by looking at it. or at least clear his confused head. He sighed. He was at loss and had no idea what on earth he should do.

Sighing again, he whispered," What should I do now?"

**Author: Hey there!!! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update for I don't know how long!!! I only get the chance now, during the one week school holidays, and even now, I couldn't update much because of the time limit. I promise, I'll try to update as much as I could. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I just hope it's interesting. I'm just dealing with emotional stress right now, you know? Please understand! And please...REVIEW!!!!**


	22. Chapter 21 Meeting in the Dreams

**Chapter 21: Meeting In The Dreams**

It's been five days since Hitomi's disappearance. Hitori and the others had looked high and low for her, even Kotoko pitched in to help. They had looked all over the academy and a few nearby towns but no one have seen her. Kaien and Yagari searched during the morning, Hitori, Zero, Yuuki, Kotoko, Haruhi and Sayori searched during the afternoon, and Kaname with the rest of the Night class searched during...well... the night. In fact, the Night class students were the most active in finding her, as they were the ones who were really worried for her, aside from Hitori.

As Hitori walked towards her dorm room that evening after another long afternoon of searching, she still remembered Takuma's face when he heard the news. It was full of pain and shock, his eyes were clouded in despair. Although Hitomi attacked him twice already, his compassion for her never once wavered. For that, she admired him. Twisting the doorknob, she pushed the door gently open and strode inside her room. Kotoko, who had just changed out of her school uniform into a casual blouse and pants, looked up at her and smiled. " Welcome back!" she smiled faintly.

Hitori smiled weakly in return. " I'm back, Hinamori-chan," Kotoko had sit out of the search that day as she had to finish some assignment due tomorrow, which Hitori had finished a week ago. She made her way towards her bed and slowly lay down, clearly tired from the search. Once again, she didn't find a single trace of her younger sister. She was beginning to worry that she might never find her...

_Hope that slowly vanish... You're guilty for turning your eyes away from the reality..._ her inner voice mocked.

" I wonder if it's true..." Hitori whispered.

" Did you say something, Ai-sempai?" asked Kotoko as she thought she heard a faint whisper.

" Huh? No, Hinamori-chan," she quickly assured her, shaking her head. She got up and grabbed her towel, intending to bath. As she was about to enter the bathroom, a knock can be heard on the door. Both heads turned to look at the door.

" I wonder who could it be?" wondered Kotoko out loud.

" I'll get it," Hitori offered. She opened the door and peeked outside. There, standing in front of her was none other than Zero. His face was calm as he looked at her.

" Zero, what are you doing here?" Hitori asked, quite surprised by his presence.

" I wanted to talk to you. Do you mind?" he replied.

" No, not at all. Do you mind waiting for a bit? I was planning to take my bath and change,"

" Fine. I'll meet you downstairs then,"

" Oh, okay," Hitori nodded and closed the door. Kotoko immediately looked at her. " Who was that?" she asked. Hitori walked over to pick up her towel which she had left on her bed and turned to Kotoko. " It was Zero. He wanted to talk to me,"

" Zero-kun? The prefect?" There was slight shock in Kotoko's voice.

" Yes, him," Hitori looked at her roommate's face and noticed her shock. She peered at her in concern. " What's wrong?"

" It's nothing, actually,' Kotoko bit her lip. " I just didn't know that the two of you are actually that close,"

" Huh? We're just friends, that's all..." Hitori trailed off. At times, she herself doubt her feelings towards him. Could they really just be friends? Or are they more than that? I mean, friends don't kiss each other on the lips, do they? Hitori blushed at the memory. Kotoko noticed.

" What's wrong, Ai-sempai? Your cheeks are pink,"

" It's nothing. I'm going to bath now. Zero is waiting for me," she hastily replied, dashing towards the bathroom.

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

She had changed out of her uniform and into a green long sleeved loose blouse, jean skirt, white stockings and brown pumps. She approached Zero who was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. His eyes opened as he heard her coming. He eyed her outfit briefly before turning away.

" Sorry to keep you waiting," said Hitori.

" It's okay. Let's take walk around the academy garden. I want to talk to you there," Zero coolly replied.

" Eh? Why the garden?"

" It's just much more calmer there, that's all. Let's go then," said Zero, walking off.

" O-okay,"

Hitori followed him without saying a single word. He took a glance at his face and found it to be smooth and blank, almost mirroring her outer facade. She was beginning to wonder what he wanted to talk to her about. After walking for around 15 minutes, they finally stopped near the fountain. Zero just stood there, watching the water splashing. At first, Hitori enjoyed the comfortable silence between them, but soon she was getting a little restless.

" Um... Zero? What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked quietly.

" A song,"

" Huh?"

Zero faced her with a calm expression. " Hitomi-san always mentioned that you're...quite a singer,"

" I-is that so?" Hitori slightly blushed at the compliment. She always received compliments from her sister so she's quite used to it. But now that she's not here, the compliment seemed to be more... special. Plus, Zero's also saying it so... Hitori had a warm feeling inside her heart.

" Sing a song,"

" Huh?" Again, Hitori was caught off guard by the abrupt request. She looked at Zero's face, as if searching for answers in his violet eyes. They, however, remained blank.

" What's wrong? Was my request too weird?" he asked.

" N-no!" Hitori quickly shook her head. " It's just... I didn't quite expect you to bring me out here just to hear me sing..." Hitori's eyes were covered by her slivery bangs, making it looked as if she was upset, but secretly she was smiling a small smile.

" You don't have to if you don't want to. That's not the main reason I bought you here anyway,"

" No, it's fine. I won't mind singing in front of just one person, " she quickly assured. _Especially if it's you..._ her heart whispered.

Hitori faced him with a calm and relaxed expression, but inside she was a nervous wreck. She took a deep breath and mentally deciding the song she wanted to sing. When she finally found one, she closed her eyes and open her mouth to sing.

_The faint scent of tears_

_On my rain soaked cheeks_

_The warm look on the face_

_Of travelers_

_The music from our childhood_

_Faintly echoes in the background_

_The memories I hopelessly try to remember_

_Wander aimlessly_

_But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams_

_Over distant oceans and skies_

_We'll soar together_

_To a place where memories never fade_

_You light up the way for me_

_In the darkness of night_

_Oh, that warm look_

_On your face_

_I miss you so much_

It was the song Hitori used to sing when she was quietly playing the piano by herself. She remembered how much Hitomi, Haruhi and her parents enjoyed her singing, though she always insisted that it was never that good. She opened her eyes to look at Zero staring at her while leaning against a tree.

" That... was nice," he said quietly.

" Thank you, Zero," she said. But she could tell that he was sort of distracted, as if thinking about something. She peered at his face and sure enough, his eyes were not his usual cool and collected ones. They were thoughtful this time.

" Zero?"

Zero snapped back to reality and quickly faced her. Hitori was waiting for him with an expectant expression.

" Sorry. I was just thinking of some things..."

" I can see that," Hitori pointed out cynically. " Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

The moment she asked that, there was a slight change in Zero's expression. His eyebrows furrowed and he turned away, refusing to meet her gaze. Hitori looked at him in concern.

" Zero? What's wrong?"

" It's about Hitomi-san," he said softly.

Something about his tone made Hitori felt uneasy. Her heart started to pound a little faster.

" What about her?" she asked carefully.

" There had been... reports by the Night Class about... constant Level E attacks in the town," he said slowly.

" Level E...?" Hitori's voice was barely audible when she said that. There was slight fear in her tone.

Zero nodded. " Yes, when the surviving victims were asked to describe their attacker, they said..." Zero trailed off, hesitant to continue.

" What? What did they say, Zero?" Hitori's voice was shaking now, she was beginning to fear for the worst.

Zero took a deep breath and slowly faced her with a solemn expression. There were no humor in his eyes as they looked through her, as if penetrating through her very soul.

" It was a girl, probably 14 to 15 years old. She had silvery shoulder-length hair, wearing a white school uniform. She had beautiful emerald green eyes but they turned into bright red. And she had scary-looking fangs protruding from her mouth. That's what most of them said," Zero said it carefully and cautiously, as if Hitori could just break down if he had said it in a wrong tone or words.

Hitori's eyes were wide when she heard this, but they were covered by her bangs, hiding them from view. Her worst fear had come true. As if to confirm it, she asked one more thing

" When did the attacks start?" she whispered.

" Several days ago. Right from the day your sister had gone missing," Zero's voice matched her quiet one.

There, the confirmation she needed. The prove that her sister, her beloved sweet little Hitomi, had turned into a monster. A level E. A beast. A...vampire. She covered her face with her hands.

" No... it couldn't be... it couldn't," Before she knew it, tears were flowing freely from her eyes. Zero could only watched her with a rueful expression. He wished that he could help, but what could he do? It was then he heard something fall. He turned to see Hitori lying on the ground, barely breathing and skin as pale as ever. She had collapsed.

" Hitori!" he cried. He went over to her and noticed that there were beads of sweat on her forehead and she held a pained expression. Zero hurriedly lifted her up and brought her to the infirmary, hoping for the best.

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

_Where am I...?_

Hitori felt that she was floating somewhere. Her body was feeling rather light and she didn't think that she was lying on the ground anymore. The surrounding are felt cold yet comfortable. She half opened her eyes to see but all she saw was a faint darkness. She raised her hand and found it difficult to move, as if it was restrained by some sort of pressure. Pressure usually found in water... Water...

Hitori heard herself gasped when she realized where she was. She opened her eyes, widely this time and found herself floating in water. It was dark and she could hardly see her surroundings but like the last time, she could see herself as there was a faint glow coming from herself.

_Am I... in the dream again? Like the last time...? _her heart wondered.

_" Yes, you are," _a cynical voice answered. It matched her own yet it sounded harsher and cruel.

Hitori turned around to see a split image of herself staring at her. It was just like the last time only this time her split image was now the same age as her. And she wore a different expression on her face. Her violet eyes were cold and was formed into slits. Her lips were twisted into a disarming smile but there was a different meaning behind that smile, Hitori just knew it.

_Why am I here?_

_" How cruel of you..." _her spilt image sneered. Her lips wasn't moving as she spoke, but Hitori could hear her voice mentally. Is this what they call telepathy?

_" To avoid the truth, to shield your eyes from it... is simply too cruel... It's a sin," _her other self continued to mock her.

Hitori narrowed her eyes. _How is it a sin?_

_" They say that ignorance is a blessing... but I don't think it was for your sister..." _

_Hitomi?_

_" Yes, her... she did terrible things, didn't she....?" _it sneered.

Hitori didn't reply and looked down, eyes filled with regret. What her other self said was true. Just some time ago, she had her first victim and it was none other than her own chaperone. She did not restrain herself as her thirst took complete control over her. Hitori could still remember Hitomi's face; her beautiful emerald eyes had been replaced by a bright gleam of red, her lips were covered blood with fangs protruding viciously from it. She was smiling and that made her expression, though disturbing yet somewhat hauntingly beautiful.

_She's... not a monster..._ Hitori desperately reminded herself. Truth to be told, she was only saying that to comfort herself, but her heart was starting to doubt this fact. And her inner self was feeding on this doubt. Her inner self moved closer to her and stared directly in her eyes. Hitori's eyes were wide with fear as she stared at those violet slits.

_" How could you still believe her after all that she has done...?" _

_I-I...I _Hitori found herself shaking now.

Her inner self giggled childishly and moved her lips to Hitori's ear, whispering something to her.

_" Come now, let me feed on your doubt..." _

Hitori's eyes became blank as light disappeared from them. Her inner self words were starting to go through her unstable mind.

_She's... a monster... A beast... Nothing but beasts that craves for blood... _she heard herself say. Though her mind was desperate to deny this, the truth in those words were too hard to fight. Her inner self giggled to herself.

_" That's right... Your sister is no longer the one that you know all those years..." _it mocked.

_No more... no more... no- _Suddenly, Hitori felt herself unable to breathe normally. She started to gasp. It felt like something was constricting her throat, cutting off her air supply. She felt like she was drowning. Light was returning to her eyes and she realized what's happening to her. She's drowning herself in her doubt.

_" Eh...? You realized, huh? Well, it's too late now... You're already drowning..." _her inner self sneered.

Hitori gasp for air as she struggled to breathe. She saw her other self starting to disappear, a mocking smile still present on her face.

_" Good luck on staying alive..." _it said before it disappeared.

_Got to breathe... What have I done to myself? _Hitori felt her eyes slowly closing, her body was threatening to go limp, permanently this time. Her mind was closing down, though she struggled to keep herself conscious.

_I can't...let this happen to me... I can't die... not here, not now... _

Her eyes were starting to close.

_I... can't... breathe anymore... I'm sorry... Hitomi... everyone..._

A single tear escaped her eyes before they closed, intending to let her slip into eternal darkness. Suddenly, a glow started to appear amidst the darkness. A hand soon came to view, reaching out to Hitori. Soon, a figure started to form.

_One-san! Wake up! One-san! _

Hitori thought she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Her tired eyes struggled to open. Once they were half opened, Hitori could make out a hazy image of someone's face. A girl. With silvery hair and bright emerald green eyes. Plus a wonderful yet worried smile.

_Hitomi...? _

Even though she was only saying it mentally, she could tell how tired her voice sounded, due to the lack of air. Speaking of air, she felt that she could breathe easier again. Her throat felt like it was released from a painful grasp. And the water was no more pushing her down. Instead, she felt like she was floating upwards.

_One-san! Wake up! _

_Hitomi, Hitomi! _

Oh, how happy she was to hear that familiar voice again. Her head whipped from left to right, desperate to find the source of the voice.

_One-san, I'm right here..._

Hitori instantly turned around to see Hitomi looking at her with a calm yet happy expression. Hitori couldn't believe what she was seeing. There in front of her, was her sweet younger sister Hitomi. Tears gathered in her eyes until her violet orbs began to get watery. She covered her mouth with her hands.

_Hitomi! _

She quickly went over to her sister and enveloped her into a hug. Tears ran freely from her eyes. She was too happy that she didn't care. Hitomi smiled and returned her sister's hug.

_Hitori-ne-san, I'm sorry to make you worry..._

_It's okay...I'm just glad to see you again, _

Hitomi released herself from her hug and faced her with a placid smile on her face.

_Don't ever doubt, one-san,_

Hitori looked at her with a confused expression, trying to comprehend.

_What do you mean, Hitomi?_

_Don't ever doubt, one-san. If you ever do, you'll just drown again like just now..._

The choking sensation filled her head, instantly reminding her of her near-death experience. She cringed at the memory. Hitomi's smile never wavered.

_Don't worry. If you always hope, you won't drown anymore... It's always better to hope than to doubt,_

Hitori looked at her sister in awe. She never saw her looking so... calm and wise. Usually, Hitori was the one who's always calm and guiding her sister through difficulties, but this time, I guess it's her turn to be guided. Hitori gave one of her rarest smile, the smile so ghostly yet beautiful.

She nodded her head ever so slightly.

_I understand, Hitomi,_

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~

Hitori opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was a faint smell of medicine. She looked around and realized that she was lying on the bed in the infirmary. She turned her head to the side and saw Zero looking at her with a solemn expression. Yet, there was relief in his eyes.

" You're awake," he said.

Hitori smiled and nodded. She tried to get up but a sudden pang hit her head, causing her to collapsed back onto the bed, holding her head in pain.

" You shouldn't get up," Zero mumbled. " The nurse said you just suffered a slight shock and advised you to rest for the whole day,"

Hitori nodded her head weakly. Then, she noticed the guilt in Zero's eyes. His fist was clenched tightly.

" Zero? What's wrong?" her hoarse voice asked.

Zero's eyes were covered in his bangs as he turned away, refusing to meet her gaze.

"It's my fault you end up unconscious for 5 hours. You even had breathing difficulty just now. If only I hadn't told you the news..." Zero trailed off.

Zero felt something warm touching his hand. He turned to see Hitori's hand over his, a touch so reassuring that zero relaxed slightly. Hitori looked at him with a smile. She shook her head.

" Don't worry, Zero. It isn't your fault," she assured.

Zero was still unconvinced but he didn't say a word.

Hitori merely sighed and spoke, hoping to change the topic." I... had a dream just now,"

Zero turned to her. " Dream?"

Hitori nodded. " It's... about..." she hesitated.

" About?"

Hitori took a deep breath and continued.

" It's about Hitomi,"

**Author: Hey! Sorry to end the chapter so abruptly! I wanted to keep the suspense you know...:D Love it? Hate it? Please review!!**


	23. Chapter 22: Thoughts

_**Chapter 22: Thoughts...**_

_Zero and Hitori stared at each other for a little while. No one said a word. the two pair of violet eyes showed different emotions that were hard to comprehend. The seconds passed with a tick tick tick._ Finally, Zero breathed slowly.

" Hitomi-san?" he echoed.

Hitori nodded. The dream she had just now was so vivid that she could still taste the water and felt the feeling of drowning. Also, the warmth emitted from her sister.

" It was... vivid," she voiced out her thoughts. " I was... drowning. I couldn't breathe but... before the darkness could fully enveloped me...I was saved,"

Zero listened as she continued talking. He made no effort to cut her off or make a comment. He just listened quietly, nodding at some parts. True, the dream seemed to be so unreal, but he didn't say a word.

" Hitomi felt so real... It was as if she was really there," Hitori clutched her hands to her chest, smiling at the thought.

" I... " Zero started to say. " I know how you feel. About losing someone you hold dear," he murmured.

His voice was barely above a whisper but Hitori's sharp ears heard it anyway. She turned to him and saw Zero's expression. His eyes... they were in pain even though it's not so obvious.

" Zero?"

" I... once had a twin brother," he said.

Hitori's eyes slightly widened. Zero had a twin?

" We were very close, in fact, I practically needed him in my life. But one day... something happened," he continued.

" What...?" Hitori asked hesitantly. She never liked prying other people's business but she was painfully curious and needed to know. Zero didn't speak at first. Minutes passed and Hitori was beginning to think that he wasn't going to answer her.

" Zero, you don't have to-" She was cut off.

" A vampire attacked my family. I was changed into _this_" he said the word in disgust. " while my parents were killed. Ichiru... he disappeared soon after. I never saw him again after that,"

Hitori felt his pain. He too, lost someone dear to him. But somehow, she knew, Zero suffered a lot more than she did. At least she has Hitomi. Or _had_ Hitomi, anyway. But there was still hope to see her again. Zero on the other hand, he has no one to fully understand him. Something wet trickled down her cheeks. A soft sob escaped her lips. Zero turned to her.

" Hitori?"

" I'm sorry. Y-you suffered more than I did," she said, wiping her tears away, which came back soon after. " I kept on saying how terrible my life is, how Hitomi must be suffering. But you d-didn't,"

Zero stared at her for a moment and gently patted her head.

" Why are you crying? I never complained because I don't want people to pity me. You complained because-"

" I needed the pity? Well, I don't! The last thing I need is someone's-"

" No, it's not that. People want to help you. You are indirectly letting them help. You want people to know your pain, that's all. Am I right?" he said.

Hitori stopped crying. Zero sounded like he understood her so well. It was true. She didn't want pity, she wants people to understand her pain. To give her comfort. To tell her it's okay. Not to say " I pity them..." which she had been hearing all the time over the years. Zero said she's letting other people help her yet, why won't he let other people help him?

" Are you okay, now?" he asked softly.

" Yes, I'm fine," Hitori nodded as she wiped her tears. " Sorry for worrying you," she smiled a little.

" It's okay,"

A knock can be heard on the door. The door opened and Yuuki peeked in. " I heard voices so..." she said meekly. Hitori smiled as she came in.

" Yuuki-san," she greeted.

" Hitori-chan! I heard that you were sick so I wanted to check up on you. I could've come earlier but-"

" It's the thought that counts, so it's fine. You're here now," Hitori intervened before Yuuki started babbling. Yuuki sighed in relief and smiled in agreement. She sat down at the edge of the bed. She frowned as she felt the lumpy mattress.

" They should really replace the mattress. It's kinda uncomfortable," she frowned.

Hitori chuckled a little. " I guess, but I won't notice because I'm unconscious most of the time,"

" You'll feel the effect later," Zero pointed out.

Yuuki nodded in agreement. She played with a lock of her hair as she looked at Hitori.

" I'm just glad you're fine," she breathed in relief. Hitori didn't say a word and silently thanked her luck that she was fine as well. Physically, at least. Emotionally... not so well. She kept her face calm.

" So, did I miss a lot in class?" she asked casually. She can't remember the last time she actually paid attention in class.

Yuuki laughed a little before she answered. " You're awake and the first thing you asked about is class? "

" I don't want my grades to drop, do I? " Hitori replied nonchalantly.

" Come to think of it, Yuuki, you need to improve your Chemistry marks, don't you?" Zero added.

" The last time you received your paper, you only got 57%, right? " Hitori added more salt on the wound.

Yuuki's smile disappeared and dark clouds were above her head. She bowed her head, depressed.

" I know..." she said weakly. " You don't have to gang up on me,"

" I wasn't doing so," Hitori said innocently.

" Merely stating the truth," Zero murmured.

Yuuki sweatdropped. Is there anyone ore sarcastic than this silver-head, violet-eyed, ever-so-cynical duo? She could hold a contest and they'd win the first prize. No, they'll be the champions. She sighed in defeat.

" Um..." A quiet voice drifted into the room.

Three heads tuned to see Sayori quietly standing by the doorway. She was a holding a bouquet of dark blue flowers. Wisterias. The nostalgic scent filled the room.

" Ai-san? I see that you're awake," she said quietly.

" Yes, Wakaba-san," she smiled softly. She hasn't spoke to Sayori properly for some time.

" I just came to see you for a while. I only got 15 minutes of permission to leave class, unlike Yuuki who got the whole period. Here, I heard they're your favorites," she said, handing the bouquet to Hitori.

She took them carefully and smelled the flowers faintly. " Thank you but you shouldn't have,"

" It's only polite for me to do so. You've been out for almost half a day. You've been getting sick quite often nowadays," Sayori stated quietly.

" It's the emotional stress," Yuuki explained.

Sayori nodded. " I see. Don't get yourself stressed so much. It's hazardous. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you later, " she proceeded to walk out of the room. She paused mid-way and turned to Hitori.

" Oh by the way, how's your sister? I haven't seen her in a while,"

Hitori flinched. No one told Sayori about Hitomi's disappearance, she didn't want her to worry. She even hesitated in telling Kotoko, who insisted that she'd tell.

" She...'s fine," Hitori forced a smile.

Whether it was her expression or her tone, Sayori made an expression that showed that she wasn't fully convinced, but she dismissed it and walked out of the room. Hitori let go of the breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Yuuki flashed her a concerned glance.

" Hitori-chan, don't you think it's about time she knows?" Yuuki said.

Hitori sighed and shook her head. " I have enough people worrying for me. Besides, knowing the person she is, she won't mind us not telling,"

Sayori's previous words flashed in her head. _" I hate to be in other people's business," _It's been a long while since she heard those words but they remained fresh in her memory. Another sentence, too , remained fresh.

_" I would like it if you don't get involved with me anymore,"_

Hitori cringed at the memory. Now that she thought about it, she hasn't seen her brother properly nowadays. They passed each other in class occasionally but that was it. It was like things had gone topsy-turvy. The first time he had come into this academy, Hitori wanted nothing more than to avoid him and wanted to have nothing involved with him. Now, HE'S avoiding HER. But... why?

A sudden sound interrupted Hitori's train of thoughts.

" HITOOOOORRRRRIIIIIII-CHAAAAANNNNN!"

Three heads turned to see the chairman burst into the room with his arms outstretched.

" GIVE ME A HUG!" he practically wailed.

He ran towards her, trying to embrace her but in the end...

SMACK!

The next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor, tears pouring like a waterfall out of his eyes. Hitori stood at the corner of the bed, hands raised, face as calm as ever, with a hint of annoyance. Yuuki sweatdropped while Zero sighed.

" W-what happened?" asked Yuuki meekly.

" I'll explain," Zero said. " Basically, that idiot," he pointed to Kaien. " tried to attack-"

" Attack?" Yuuki echoed in the background, sweatdropping again.

" Attack Hitori and ended up being slapped by her. Which is how he ended up on the floor," he finished his brief explanation.

" Hitori-chan..." Kaien sniffed. He got up and dusted off some imaginary dust off his clothes. " I only came to see whether you're alright,"

" You didn't have to attack me," Hitori said offhandedly.

Kaien smiled sheepishly. " Sorry, I suppose it was rather startling," Then his eyes grew a little serious " Actually, there's something I need to tell you. There's the real reason I'm here,"

The aura around him suddenly turned serious and Hitori knew it was no longer the time to be fooling around. Yuuki and Zero seemed to thinking the same thing. Hitori sat back on the bed, facing him. Yuuki proceeded to sit next to her while Zero leaned back against the wall. All of them waited for Kaien to speak.

Kaien cleared his throat before he spoke. " It's... regarding Hitomi-chan, actually," he said carefully, not looking at Hitori.

Hitori's eyes slightly widened at the sound of her name. What was it this time? More bad news? Or was it something else? Yuuki stiffened at her side. Zero merely 'hn'ed.

" What... about her, chairman?" Hitori replied, trying to keep her voice even.

" We have more information regarding her. I've just received it just now from Kaname-kun,"

" Kaname-sempai?"

" Kuran-sempai?"

Both Yuuki and Hitori spoke in unison, each showing different reaction on their faces. Yuuki's eyes lit up at the mention of her beloved senior's name while Hitori blanched. Come to think of it. when was the last time she spoke to him? The senior she was less than pleased to be with yet the longing inside her grew. She shook her head, dismissing that thought. Zero looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

" It seems we're a bit wrong concerning the Level E's attack,"

That caught Hitori's attention. She now faced him fully, her eyes intent. And hopeful.

" Wrong?" Zero echoed. " How so?"

Kaien sighed. " Well, Kaname-kun found another survivor from the attack, it was a young girl, probably around 6 or 7 years of age," he paused before he continued. " Before erasing her memories, she said-"

Flashback

_" Oni-chan?" _

_The young girl stared up innocently at Kaname. Kaname's eyes were kind as he looked back. This girl had long dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes. Somehow it reminded him of Yuuki when she was young. His eyes showed a little pain as he pressed his hand on the girl's forehead, intending to erase her memories._

_" Yes?" he replied._

_" They're wrong," the girl said. _

_" About what?" he murmured. _

_" The one who attacked them, it wasn't the silver-headed one-chan. She rescued me," _

_That caught his attention. He put his hand down and gripped the girl's shoulder gently, looking into her eyes. The girl didn't seem to be affected by his gaze._

_" Rescued you? This silver-headed girl didn't attack you?" Kaname asked._

_The girl shook her head vigorously. " No! She rescued me!"_

_" Then, tell me. Who was it who attacked you?" he inquired. _

_The girl eyes became frightened as she remembered. Kaname felt her shaking under his hold. _

_" I-it was a scary man. He was wearing a t-trench coat or something. His eyes were red, a-and his teeth... They're so sharp! He wanted to eat me! " The girl was getting hysterical by the minute. Kaname quickly calmed her down. Somehow, the attacker reminded him of the level E that attacked Yuuki when she was 5 years old. That memory made him burn with slight anger. _

_" I see... did this 'one-chan' rescued you in the end?" he confirmed. _

_The shaking girl nodded. " Yes. She killed the man. S-she destroyed him. I didn't see, she told me not too. But I heard screams. When I can see again, all I saw was sand. One-chan was staring at it, her eyes were red, and her teeth... they're sharp, like the man's. But she told me not to be afraid. I knew she wasn't dangerous and she's not going to eat me. She said goodbye and went off," _

_Kaname's eyes were serious as he listened to her story. He nodded in understanding. As if to confirm it all, he asked one more thing._

_" What was she wearing?" he asked._

_The girl answered without hesitance. " A white school uniform," _

_That confirms it. It was definitely Hitomi. There was no doubt about it. Kaname smiled before pressing his hand back on the girl's forehead._

_" Thank you, young one. You've been a great help," he said before a strange glow started emitting from his palm._

_" Oni-chan-" The girl didn't finish. She collapsed into Kaname's waiting arms. Her memories had been erased. _

End of flashback.

" So that's what happened," Zero said quietly.

" So Hitomi-chan wasn't the attacker," Yuuki sighed in relief. Kaien nodded.

Hitori remained silent but inside, she has never been so relieved in her life. _I'm so glad..._ her heart whispered.

Kaien, Yuuki and Zero stared at Hitori, waiting for her response. Hitori blinked and realized them staring. She gave them a small smile.

" Are you concern on how I'm taking this?"

Kaien smiled faintly. He nodded.

" I'm fine. Relieved actually," Her eyes were getting watery, so she hid them from view. She was so relieved that she might actually cry. Kaien understood and turned to Yuuki.

" Come now, you still have class," he motioned to Yuuki.

" But what about Hitori-chan?" she hesitated.

" Kiryuu-kun will stay with her. You won't mind, right?" he asked Zero.

Zero merely gave a slight shake. " I guess not,"

" Then, it's settled then. I'll have someone photocopy all the notes you two missed. I don't want you two to fail class," he said in a fatherly like way. Hitori couldn't help but smile.

" Sorry for the trouble, chairman," she said.

Kaien shook his head and grinned. " It's no trouble at all. You just concentrate on getting better," He then left the room.

Kaien turned to one corner and saw Haruhi leaning against the wall. He obviously had heard the whole conversation.

" Haruhi-kun, why didn't you come and see your sister?" Kaien asked.

Haruhi didn't look at him. Instead, he turned around and walked away, with his hands in his pants pocket. " I just can't face her right now," he muttered. No one could have heard this, but Kaien did. He shook his head and went off to another direction.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~

* * *

Zero sighed and proceeded to sat on the nearby chair. He angled it so it faced Hitori. He looked at her with unfathomable eyes before he spoke.

" Just let it all out, Hitori," he said quietly.

And she did. Slowly, the silvery tears trailed down her cheeks. A sob escaped her lips and it continued. She covered her face with her hands, looking down. She wasn't crying out of sadness, instead, it was full of relief. Her underlying sadness ebbed away with each sob.

Zero unconsciously reached out to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Just let it all out," he murmured. Hitori cried and cried.

" I'm j-just so r-relieved," she sobbed. She never cried like this in front of others. In fact, on the day she found out that her sister had become a vampire, she cried alone in the rain, where no one could see her tears. But why was it so easy break down in front of Zero? And at times Kaname, too.

Her mind replayed all the times she spent her time with Hitomi, together with Zero or Kaname.

Zero understood her pain, being a Level D himself, but he didn't show pity. He gave her reassurance, in his own way. He was so strong in facing his life, that Hitori felt that she needed to be strong herself. For the sake of Hitomi. On that day he kissed her by accident, she didn't know what to think. Her emotions became confused. She didn't know how to handle them.

She was also strangely drawn to Kaname, the pureblood leader of the Night class. The very first time she met him, she decided that she wouldn't like him. She didn't like that arrogant smile of his and that fake friendliness he showed to everyone. Yet, she was attracted to those eyes. Like Zero, it held pain. It held loneliness, too. She noticed it every time he talked to Yuuki. He was smiling but his eyes were sad and she's sure that Yuuki noticed it too.

She didn't understand why the both of them showed so much affection towards her. She understood when it was directed to Hitomi, who was naturally a lovable person. But she could never comprehend why they would give her an equal amount of affection they had given to Yuuki.

Both of them also said the same words. _You are just as important as Yuuki to me..._

Is she really the same as Yuuki? But how? She was never as friendly as her. Not as bubbly as her. Not as straightforward as her. So why?

Zero... the one who shared her pain, understood them too. He gives her the assurance she needed.

Kaname... the mysterious being that showed the concern she didn't deserve. The one who helped her in his own way...

Hitori's eyes widened. The truth now dawned upon her. The one she didn't realize all this while...

_I understand now, this feelings of mine._

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~

Meanwhile...

_oboeteiru? hi no hikari de kotori no you ni mezameta hi wo_

_mirai nante atari mae ni kuru mono dato omotte ita_

_suki na hito to zutto issho ni itai sonna tanjun na yume mo_

_kanaerarezu ni bokura wa koko de hanarete shimauno_

_hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e_

_konomama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni_

_kotae wa tokku ni kimatteru omoi wo katachi ni kaerunda_

_soba ni itemo kizukenakute ima ni natte wakatta koto_

_moshikashitara ano koro yori boku wa kimi no chikaku ni iru_

_chikara makaze ni tada dakishimetatte mamoru koto wa deki nakute_

_boku wa daiji na mono wo ikutsumo kowashite kitakedo_

_hashire ima jiyuu ni naru boku no ishiki_

_todoke genshoku no hane ni notte maiagare_

_kitto ma ni au sai hate no mukou de kanarazu aerunda_

_hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e_

_konomama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni_

_kotae wa zutto kimatteta bokutachi wa shitteita_

_omoi wo katachi ni kaerunda_

_bokura wa sore wo mirai to yobunda_

The melodious voice echoed throughout the town. A young silver-headed girl stood on a tall building, singing her heart out. The full moon illuminated her face nicely, giving attention to her bright green eyes. Her coat was billowing in the wind.

Once she finished her song, she glanced at the full moon one last time before she leaped off the building. She landed daintily on the ground. She glanced at the familiar building quite a distance away. A sad sigh escaped her lips.

She ran off, the darkness swallowed her...

**Author: I'm back! Gosh! I haven't update for some time now. What do you think of the latest update? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23: Confrontation

**Chapter 23: Confrontation**

_I understand now, these feelings of mine._

Hitori smiled as she realized the truth. She finally understood the feelings that she had for the both of them.

Both Zero and Kaname are important. Of course, they are. However, she knew which person her heart yearned for more. Her heart yearned for the certain silver-head guy, who knew her, who understood her. She yearned for... Kiryuu Zero.

Though she knew she was also attached to Kaname, there was a bond between them that would never disappear, she loved him more as a platonic way, now that she knew her real feelings. The reason her heart thumped erratically around him was because he emitted the warmth she yearned to have throughout the years. The warmth that she thought could only be emitted from Hitomi.

But her heart knew who she wanted more. The fuzziness that she felt every time she's around Zero gave proof that he was the one she wanted.

However, she shook her head. Deep in her heart, she knew that she couldn't have neither of them. For the both of them loved someone else besides her. Cross Yuuki was the one they truly cared for.

How blind she was to not be able to differentiate the gazes they gave Yuuki and herself. Both were caring, but they held the same gaze as they looked at Yuuki. The gaze that held pain, yet love. Their gazes weren't in pain when they looked at her, but the longing weren't as deep. Kaname probably realized his true feelings, but Zero was probably as confused as she was about his feelings.

Hitori smiled warmly and lifted herself from the bed. She made towards Zero who watched her carefully. Abruptly, she wrapped her arms around him. Zero flinched at the sudden act. His eyes held shock. Hitori whispered something in his ear before she ended her hug.

" You're important to me, but I know you love someone else other than me, Zero,"

She released him and ran off outside. She needed to talk to someone. that someone who she hasn't seen in a while. That someone who deserved to give her an explanation. Ai Haruhi.

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~

She found him at last after running around the academy for the past 10 minutes. He was leaning against a tree, enjoying the breeze. His uniform was worn in a casual way and she could see something glittering in his left pocket. It was something silver. It was a gun. An anti-vampire gun with a thorn crest on it. It reminded her of the weapon the chairman had given her during her first few months here at the academy. It was for her to use in case she needed it. But she lived in the first five months in the academy without facing much danger, except for the few attacks that happened to her in town. So she decided to return it to him.

Haruhi's multiple-colored eyes were closed, not noticing her presence. It wasn't until she sucked in a breath that his right emerald green eye; the same color of Hitomi's eyes, opened. They stared at each other for a while. Finally, Haruhi sighed and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Hitori cried.

Hitori quickly ran towards him and grabbed his arm. Haruhi stopped walking as she did. Not facing her, he spoke.

" What is it, Hitori?" he said indifferently. His cold tone took Hitori by surprise yet again.

Hitori bit her lip. She was getting frustrated. Why was her brother acting this way?

"Well?" Haruhi demanded.

" I want to know," Hitori began." Why are you... acting so cold?" She cringed as she heard her voice broke at the word cold.

Haruhi smirked. He shrugged off Hitori's hand off him and turned to her. His eyes were as cold as his tone was. Hitori blanched.

" Shouldn't I be the one who should be saying that?" he responded cynically. " Because I remember someone who wanted nothing more for me to disappear the moment she saw me,"

Hitori cringed as she heard those words.

_" I HATE YOU!" _

_" I wish you would disappear!" _

_" Don't talk like you understand..." _

_" Don't touch me!"_

Those words of hate empowered her mind. It was true. She was cold herself the first time she saw him again. She was filled with so much rage the moment the memories of him leaving Hitori and her sister came back to her mind. She was positive that she would never forgive him for what he did. But as time passed and with so much that's happened to her, she found that her anger began to decrease. It shocked her to no end the first time Haruhi acted cold to her.

_" Don't get involved with me,"_

His words rang in her mind.

_" Sins began piling up... as you turned your back against the truth,"_

_" Your eyes, are always covered by the black veil of ignorance,"_

Once again, her inner self sneered at her. Hitori suddenly found herself doubting herself once more.

Haruhi stared at the silent Hitori and sighed. "Hitori, don't talk to me until you know what to say,"

His cold tone pierced her heart. It was filled with indifference. Hitori now knew how people felt every time she brushed off those who wanted to help her. Those who she glowered at. Those who she snapped at. She felt herself tearing up. Her view became hazy because of the tears.

_"Don't ever doubt!" _

Hitomi's words screamed in her mind, bringing her back to her senses. That's right, she must not doubt. Or else she'd drown in them again.

She breathed slowly and grabbed Haruhi's arm again just before he started to walk away. Haruhi glanced back at her.

" I know I was not welcoming the moment I saw you. I've been cold and harsh. I was ruled by my anger. I couldn't-"

" If this is an apology," Haruhi cut her off." I don't need it,"

Hitori shook her head vigorously. " No, I'm apologizing. Half of it was your fault anyway,"

Haruhi smirked.

" I just wanted to say," Hitori continued. She exhaled slowly. She looked up at her brother with clear, unwavering eyes. The corner of her lips pulled up into a warm smile. " Thank you, for understanding me,"

" How so?" he murmured.

" You... could have gotten mad at me. You could have screamed and shouted at me, retorting back at my cruel remarks. I was...waiting for it to come, but it didn't," Hitori spoke carefully.

" I have no reason to do all those things, Hitori," Haruhi said coolly.

Hitori shook her head in disagreement.

" You do," she insisted. " I know now you must have a reason to leave Hitomi and I alone back then. I knew you tried to explain but I wouldn't listen. I merely accused you,"

Haruhi kept silent. " What if... I don't have a reason? What if I left you two simply because I want to?" he retorted quietly. He had a reason, of course. But he wanted to know Hitori's reaction if he didn't.

Hitori stayed silent. Actually, she didn't know herself what would she do or say if the situation had been like that. Would she snap? Would she hate him even more? Perhaps even forever? She didn't know.

Haruhi stared at Hitori without a word. The atmosphere was so tense that you could hear a pin drop. Seconds passed. Finally, Hitori closed her eyes and spoke.

"I don't know," she said at last.

Haruhi sighed. As expected. But Hitori wasn't finished yet.

" Haruhi, you leaving me and Hitomi made me mad and hurt. In fact, I don't know how I would feel if you left us without a reason. But-" she breathed slowly. " I would still forgive you anyway,"

Haruhi's eyes widened. He abruptly turned to see his sister staring at him with determined eyes. They turned gentle and she started to smile. Haruhi's eyes began to get covered by his bangs. A confused laugh escaped his lips.

"Why?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

" Because you're my brother," Hitori replied unhesitant. " It's true, you hurt me. But you're still my brother, no matter what. I can't deny the fact... that you, me and Hitomi... shared so much precious memories together,"

Haruhi's mind began to ponder on what she meant. Hitori as well.

* * *

Flashback ( 8 years ago)

_" Oni-san!" _

_Little Hitori ran towards her older brother. Her brother had recently returned from a friend's party. Hitori and her younger sister had been waiting anxiously in their room. Their parents advised them to be patient. But apparently, they're not capable to do so just yet._

_Haruhi smiled as soon he saw Hitori running to greet him at the door. She jumped into his arms. Haruhi caressed her hair in amusement. _

_" Welcome home, oni-san!" Hitori cried happily. _

_"I'm home," he greeted back. _

_Their mother came around the corner, holding a sleeping Hitomi in her arms. She smiled as she saw the two of them._

_" Welcome home, Haruhi dear," she greeted with a gentle tone._

_" I'm home, mother," _

_" Did you have fun over at your friend's house?" _

_" Yes," he nodded. " Thank you for letting me see him," _

_Her mother smiled and strode over to him. She patted his head softly. _

_" Your welcome. Hitori and Hitomi had been waiting for a long time for you. They've been very anxious," she said._

_Haruhi glanced at Hitori who was still hugging him and then to Hitomi, who was sleeping soundly in their mother's arms. He sighed and caressed Hitori's hair again._

_" Sorry to make you wait," he said quietly._

_Hitori gave a grin and shook her head. " It's okay! Ni-san is home now, and that's all that matters!" she said happily. _

_As if to back her up, Hitomi muttered something in her sleep. " Ni-san..." she yawned. Their mother peeked at her and saw that her eyes were still closed, but there was a peaceful smile on her face. It was as if she knew that he was home. Haruhi gave a faint smile of his own._

_" You two... love me more than I deserved," he whispered._

_Their mother shook her head. She reached over to pat him on the head._

_" Silly, Haruhi. They love you unconditionally, and you do deserve all that affection," _

_Haruhi looked over at his siblings. Hitori staring at him with wide eyes. Hitomi sleeping peacefully with a blissful smile on her face. Somehow, Haruhi suddenly felt touched. He could feel tears gathering up in his eyes. Their mother noticed._

_" Haruhi, what's wrong?" she looked at him in concern._

_" It's nothing," Despite that, Haruhi could feel moisture running down his cheeks. He wiped his cheeks and found a drop of tear on his finger. He seemed surprised by it. Naomi understood immediately. Haruhi didn't understand why he received so much affection._

_As far as he knew, he belonged to a family of vampire hunters. Those who knew this secret fear him, even though he made it clear that his family only hunt vampires. Despite this, they still fear him, fear his potential power at least. As a result, he didn't have much friends at school. He was a lonely child. But ever since Hitori and Hitomi was born, he received so much affection from the both of them. He never experienced so much affection given to him aside from his parents. He was confused. What did he do to receive all of it? They loved him more than any normal siblings should. It was as if, just by simply seeing him, their days became so much better. _

_" Just let it all out, Haruhi," Naomi said gently. And he did. A quiet sob escaped his lips followed by another._

_Hitori looked at him in concern._

_" Oni-san? Are you okay?" she asked, her voice laced with worry._

_Haruhi answered her by giving her a sudden hug. He buried his head in her silvery locks._

_" O-oni-san?" Hitori's eyes widened._

_Haruhi continued to cry, though it was a quiet one. Naomi and Hitori watched him silently. _

_Finally, before he completely stopped crying, he whispered something in Hitori's ear. It was a simple statement yet to Hitori, it meant a lot._

_" Thank you," he whispered._

End of flashback

* * *

Hitori smiled as she remembered the memory. Haruhi looked so vulnerable as he cried and when he said thank you to her, she remembered how warm her heart got.

She looked up and realized that Haruhi was still looking at her with unfathomable eyes. Maybe he remembered the same memory too. Who knows. His expression was blank, his lips were pulled into a tight line.

" Those memories we had... I thought they disappeared from that hateful mind of yours by now, Hitori. Since I thought that the only emotion you knew is hate," he said coldly. He can't face this. He can't let Hitori get close to him anymore. If she did, Hitori would only get hurt again, especially if she found out that her precious younger sister would be killed by her own older brother. He can't stand to see that wounded expression again she once had in her eyes when he left her the last time.

Hitori flinched at his words but the resolve in her eyes never wavered. Instead, it made the resolve stronger than before.

" I know, I thought so too," she whispered." I made many mistakes in the past, but now, I'm sorry for everything I've said and done,"

" Look, Hitori-" Haruhi started to say.

Hitori cut him off. " You don't have to forgive me. But... I'm forgiving you instead,"

" Huh?"

" I...am letting go of the past, Haruhi. Me forgiving you is the first step. I just want... my older brother back..." she faltered, looking down.

Haruhi stared at her.

" I don't want us to keep avoiding each other. I want us... to speak normally again. To share fun times again... You may not want it, but I'm sure Hitomi would want us to be happy again. And in truth, I..." again she faltered.

"What?" Haruhi prompted.

Hitori breathed in and exhaled slowly. She looked up at him, pink tint covering her pale cheek.

" I miss you...oni-san," she said the word with hesitance. " I miss everything about you. Your smiles, embrace, even the sound of your voice. I miss them..." she looked down.

Hitori's heart was beating fast. She was embarrassed as she heard herself saying those words. It sounded so sappy that it was as if she was confessing her love to a guy. Well... in a sense it was true. She was confessing her love. Not the romantic kind, it's the sibling-like kind of love. And she's confessing it to a guy, her brother.

She waited for his response. She heard the sound of footsteps walking towards her. It stopped just in front of her. Suddenly, the next thing she knew, she was enveloped in a warm embrace.

She recognized this embrace. It was warm and loving. How she missed it. She couldn't help leaning into the embrace.

Her brother's voice flooded to her ear. " I've been waiting for so long to hear those words again..." Hitori couldn't help but to burst into tears. Silvery tears trailed down her cheeks as she heard those words. She knew, she had gotten her older brother back.

"Haruhi-ni-san,... welcome back," she whispered against his shoulder.

" I'm back," he replied, his voice muffled by her hair.

Hitori stayed in Haruhi's embrace for a moment. She didn't want to let this sweet moment shatter.

Haruhi didn't know why he let himself accepting Hitori's forgiveness. He planned to leave her hanging. He didn't want to fix the bond between them, fearing that it might be broken again, inflicting pain once again to his sisters. But once he heard her quiet hesitant confession on how much she missed her older brother, his resolution weakened. A warm feeling flooded through him. The next thing he knew, he was embracing her, just like the old times. And he didn't care. His resolve had all but forgotten.

The two of them remained like that for some time. Hitori smiled her most rarest gentle smile, completely blissful.

But the moment abruptly ended when they heard an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

**Author: Haha, I know how readers hate cliffhangers. I know I do. But I decided to make one after noticing that I hardly make any. Anyway, this chapter finally solved Hitori's confused feelings for the two famous vampires. And no, I know that this chapter showed a lot of affection between Haruhi and Hitori but I wasn't planning to write incest if that's what some of you may be thinking. I don't like writing those kind of stuff, though I don't the pairing KanamexYuuki, since they're not actually related. Argh! I'm babbling. Gotta stop. But first, I'm sorry for the spelling mistake(s) in the last chapter. I just noticed and went " Oh no! What have I done!" Yeah... I know, gotta shut up now. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 24: The Fight

**Chapter 24: The Fight**

Both heads whipped towards the sound of the scream. The scream died down a little then it started again, higher than before. Hitori recognized that scream. It wasn't the annoying scream of delight she usually hear from the Day Class girls when the Night Class students came out. Instead, it was a scared scream, a tremble could be heard with every ear-piercing note.

" Help!"

Hitori recognized that voice. That melodious and childlike voice she was used to hearing during her stay here at the academy. Without wasting any time, she released herself from Haruhi's embrace and took off. Haruhi chased after her.

" Wait, Hitori!" he called out.

" I don't have time for that! I... know that voice!" she replied urgently.

She ran and turned to one corner where the voice was the loudest. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. It was so gruesome and horrifying and painfully familiar. There , in one corner, was her roommate Kotoko. She was in the arms of a man in ragged clothing. The position they were in made it look like it was as if they were embracing each other. But Hitori knew better.

The man's fangs, which was covered by bright red substance, was buried deep in Kotoko's throat. Blood was oozing out from the wound on her throat, staining her black uniform and the man's clothes. Kotoko's eyes, which used to be shining blue orbs, turned glassy and blank. Her lips were parted as if to let out a pained moan. Her skin had a sickly blue tinge in it, indicating the lack of oxygen in her skin. Her hair was in a messy disarray as it covered her pain-stricken face. She must have struggled quite a lot.

Hitori was vaguely aware that Haruhi was calling her name over and over again. Her legs felt like jelly. Her body suddenly felt as if it wasn't able to support her own weight. The incident came flooding back to her mind.

Her sister's scream...

The gunshot...

The smell of blood...

The glistening red eyes...

Flashback

_**"Hitomi!"**_

_A young girl with platinum blonde hair, pale skin and violet eyes stared at the horrible scene, mortified. Her naturally big eyes widened. Her face was filled with shock._

_In front of her stood two figures. One was a young girl two years younger than her with silver hair and green eyes that was currently fading of their color. Her light warm skin grew paler and colder. Another figure was a lady with long brown hair and blue eyes that was currently replaced by a bright gleam of red. But that wasn't the cause of the first girl's shock. It was the lady's fangs, which was sunk deep into the younger girl's bare throat._

_"Hitori-one-san..." A soft whimper escaped Hitomi's mouth. "Help me..." She could do nothing more that to mouth those words due to her lack of energy. Hitori could only watch her younger sister who was being fed on mercilessly by the lady, feeling entirely helpless._

_The lady knew she was being watched. She lifted up her head, an evil smile spread across her face. The unconscious Hitomi collapsed to the ground. Traces of blood can be seen at the side of the lady's mouth. Her eyes was cold and filled with indifference. Despite that, she wore an evil smile that Hitori knew she will remember always._

" _Thanks for the meal..." she sneered. " Don't worry, child. Your dear sister is still alive. I didn't get to enjoy my feast with someone watching me. Although, I can't really say your sister is completely okay..." she said, turning towards Hitomi._

End of flashback.

Hitori found herself collapsing onto the ground. Her shaking hands covered her face, but her wide eyes kept looking at the scene, horrified. Then, she did the only thing she could do at the moment. The hysteria was bubbling inside of her. Suddenly, she was 9 years old again, looking at her sister being devoured by the pureblood vampire.

She let out an ear-piercing scream of her own.

**BAM!**

The sound of gunshot and a pain-stricken scream of another soon followed after. Hitori stopped trembling and held her breath. She waited. No sound could be heard. Still, she wasn't going to take any chances.

" Hitori?" a soothing voice said. It came from beside her. " You can open your eyes now. It's gone," The soothing voice continued to coax her. A gentle hand stroked her hair. She carefully opened her eyes to see Haruhi peering at her anxiously.

" Oni-san?" she squeaked. She mentally smacked herself for how weak she sounded at the moment.

" The Level E is gone. I killed it," his voice was gentle but he said it with conviction. She peeked over his shoulder to see a pile of ashes with clothing on top of it. It was gradually being blown by the wind. Then, her violet eyes strayed to her friend who was lying unconscious on the ground.

" Hinamori-chan!" she cried. She got up and ran towards her. she kneeled beside her and checked her pulse. She let out a sigh of relief when she faintly detected it. Kotoko would be fine. She checked her throat. The tow puncture holes weren't too deep and it should heal easily. Hitori fished out her handkerchief and carefully wiped away the blood.

" Hitori-chan! Haruhi-kun!" a familiar voice cried.

The siblings turned to see Yuuki, Zero, Kaname and Kaien running towards them. Well, Kaname only walked, but he was keeping it in a fast pace. Yuuki reached Hitori and quickly hugged her shoulders.

" Are you alright? We heard screams and-" her wine-colored eyes fell to Kotoko. Her mouth made a small 'o'.

" Is she alright?" she asked quietly.

" She's fine," Hitori's tone matched Yuuki's quiet one. " But someone should erase her memories. We don't want her to go into shock,"

" Let me handle that," a familiar deep voice answered from behind them.

They turned to see Kaname standing behind them with a serious expression. Hitori stared at him, waiting. She was sure. By now, her heart would beat faster, her blush forming. However, none of them came. There weren't even butterflies in her stomach. Instead, she felt the same. Relieved but normal. She couldn't help but smile. She knew her feelings better now.

" Hitori-san?" Kaname said.

Hitori got up and nodded. She bowed a little. " Please take care of her, Kuran-sempai,"

Kaname smiled and kneeled beside Kotoko. He placed a palm on her forehead and soon, a strange glow began to emit from his palm. He was erasing Kotoko's last 15 minutes' of memories. She stirred but didn't open her eyes. Once he was done, he turned to Yuuki, Hitori as well as Haruhi, Kaien and Zero who was approaching them.

" That should do it. She won't remember the incident at all," he confirmed.

" The wounds?" Yuuki inquired.

" It doesn't look deep, so it'll heal fast. Kaname-kun can handle them," Kaien said, placing a comforting hand on both Hitori and Yuuki's shoulder.

" I'm glad," she whispered.

" I'll bring her to the infirmary. Kaname-kun, you come with me," Kaien said to Kaname, who simply nodded, gently lifting Kotoko up. His face grew serious. " Something tells me that this Level E won't be the last one,"

Yuuki flinched. Something about his words reminded her of their meeting in the office where both her and Zero were suddenly summoned to in the middle of their patrol.

Flashback

_" Come in," said Kaien's somewhat weary voice, different from the usual cheerful one he usually used to greet his 'children'. The prefects noticed the change and they shot each other a glance. Zero turned the knob and they warily went in. Kaien was seen sitting at his desk, rubbing his temples. He looked up when he heard them enter. _

_" Ah, Kiryuu-kun, Yuuki, come in. Thank you for coming at such short notice," he said, managing a small smile. Zero immediately frowned. The chairman seemed different today. His expression wasn't his usual carefree one, instead it was tired and weary. Something was wrong. Yuuki seemed to be thinking the same thing. _

_" What's wrong, chairman? You look tired," she said in concern. _

_" Huh? No, I'm fine, Yuuki. There's just a lot going on lately," he assured. " Also, that's the reason why I called you two here," he added, his voice began to grow serious. Zero stared at him in speculatively. " I don't understand," he said. _

_" Kiryuu-kun, have you received any news or reports from the Hunter's Association lately? " Kaien asked him suddenly. _

_Zero flinched at the sudden question. He slowly shook his head. " No, and even if I did, I would be receiving them from you," he replied. Then, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. " Why?" _

_Kaien sighed slowly. Then, he raised his head to face them with grave look on his face. Yuuki couldn't help but to gulp nervously. She hardly see him with this kind of this expression. " Chairman...?" she murmured. _

_" Well, then, I suppose that you don't know what's going on then," Kaien resigned. _

_" Know what?" Yuuki intervened. _

_Kaien cleared his throat before he continued. " Lately, I've been receiving reports from the Hunters' Association about sightings of vampires seen lingering around the academy. They are said to be working for the Vampire Elder's Council," _

_" Vampires?" Yuuki repeated, her voice going to an octave. _

_" But how did the association knew about it in the first place?' Zero inquired. _

_" One of our hunters were wandering around in the nearby town when he saw a figure going towards the direction of the academy. Knowing that it wasn't human nor was it a Night Class student, he followed it. And sure enough, the vampire led him here. He hid somewhere, planning an attack on it when he saw more of them lingering around. He managed to chase them away, thankfully. But he knew that wasn't going to be the last time they'll be there. It wasn't the first time either," he explained hastily. _

_Yuuki's eyes widened. " It wasn't their first time? You mean..." she trailed off. _

_" They've been doing this for a while," Zero continued the sentence for her. " Did the other hunters experience the same thing?"_

_Kaien nodded. " Apparently, yes. That's how we got to know where they're from, since one of the hunters followed them back," _

_Yuuki took some time to process what he had said. Vampires...lingering around the academy... That means..._

_" That means we have to be more careful!" she exclaimed. The chairman slightly flinched by her sudden outburst. After he regained his composure, he nodded. " Yes, from now on, you guardians should be more careful and alert while doing your patrols. We never know when you're going to bump onto one of the lingering vampires someday," he said gravely. _

_Yuuki nodded while Zero merely 'tsk'ed. Vampires have always been annoying for him, despite being one himself. The mere thought of having to handle more of them made him groan in disgust. After the chairman dismissed them, they went off to different directions, each thinking about their unanswered questions weighing on their minds. _

End of flashback.

_So that's what he meant... _Yuuki thought.

She didn't even realize that neither Kaien nor Kotoko nor Kaname were there anymore until Zero lightly shook her shoulders, snapping her from her reverie.

" Yuuki?" Zero asked, slightly concerned.

" Huh? Oh, Zero. Sorry, I was distracted," she laughed sheepishly.

" Now's not the best time to do so," Haruhi muttered. The trio looked at him. What Hitori saw made her gasp silently.

His eyes, they looked emotionless. The multi-colored eyes were serious and devoid of any other emotion. They were hard and cold. She turned to Zero and he held the same expression. She glanced at Yuuki and saw that she was as shocked as she was.

Suddenly, Haruhi's lips pulled back curled back as he let out a hiss **(Author: Sounds like a vampire, doesn't it? :))**. He glanced at the bushes near them. Zero glanced at the same direction.

" Come out," they said in unison. Their voices were equally cold. The girls slowly turned their heads towards the bushes, waiting.

Suddenly, a few shrill laughter could be heard. The pitch was so high that it made Hitori's ears ache. The tone sounded crazed.

" The master was right... this IS a good place to hunt..." a female voice sneered.

" Agreed... So many delicious people... " a male voice mocked. It began to laugh.

Slowly, several figures began to emerge from the forest. There were five men and four women. All of them had messy hair. The women wore ragged dresses while the men wore town shirts and pants. They shared something similar. All of them had red eyes filled with thirst and vicious fangs protruding from their mouths.

The quartet looked at them with a guarded and wary expression. Nome of the moved.

" Only nine?" Hitori whispered.

" No, there's more of them hiding," Zero said quietly.

" How many?" Yuuki couldn't keep the tremble out of her voice.

" It's hard to say," Haruhi replied.

The Level Es started nearing them. Their expression weren't wary at all. All of them smiled mockingly. The quartet tensed.

Suddenly, one of the men charged towards them, claws outstretched.

" I"M GONNA KILL YOU ALL !" he screamed.

He lunged headfirst towards Haruhi, intending to scratch him. Haruhi dodged out of the way. The Level E swung his arm again and managed to swipe at him. He slashed Haruhi, tearing his uniform sleeve. Haruhi dodged it's high kick, grabbing his leg. With a twist, he flipped him upwards into the sky. With a movement as swift as lightning, he aimed his gun towards him.

" Goodbye," he said coldly. He shot and the bullet hit the Level E directly at the heart. The Level E screamed in anguish before he turned to dust.

Hitori watched it with wide eyes. She never seen him fought like that before.

Yuuki took a wary glance at the classroom block.

" I hope we didn't make a commotion. If the other students came..."

" I took care of that,"

All of them turned to see Kaname walking calmly towards them. His eyes were bright scarlet and he had an imposing aura around them. " I asked the Night Class to evacuate the students to the hall. They're confused but safe,"

The Level Es weren't intimidated by the presence of a pureblood vampire. Instead, their smile got wider.

" A pureblood... What a treat!" they laughed mockingly.

One of the women charged at Kaname.

" You're mine!" she screamed.

Kaname merely smirked as he turned to her. His eyes glowed eerily in scarlet. A knowing and amused smile tugged his lips.

" I don't think so," he said. Suddenly, without doing anything, Kaname somehow destroyed the Level E. just by looking at him, the Level E shrieked in pain and turned to dust, ending her fate.

Yuuki and Hitori stared at him with a shocked expression. _So that's the true power of a pureblood..._ Hitori thought.

" Yuuki! Look out!" Zero shouted.

Yuuki's head snapped up and turned to see a man charging at her, claws outstretched.

" YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!" he shrieked.

Swift as lightning, Yuuki took out her Artemis rod and lashed it towards the level E. The rod electrocuted him and he collapsed to the ground. But less than a few seconds later, he got up again. He faced Yuuki with a sick smile. Fangs can be seen resting on his lips.

" Heh, tough little girly.." he sneered. He lunged towards her.

Yuuki, however, stayed rooted in fear. She continued to stare at those fangs, her first memory haunting her mind. The first memory she had when she was five years old.

_Scary..._

_The scary vampire..._

_is gonna eat me..._

Her terrified five year old self's voice rang in her ears. The Level E was about to grab her throat when a kick landed on his head.

He screamed in pain as he backed away. Yuuki turned to see Hitori standing behind her. Hitori glared at her.

" Snap out of it! This is no time to be dazed!" she yelled.

Yuuki flinched when she saw how scary Hitori looked. She blinked a few times and nodded. Her face turned serious once more.

" Sorry about that," she murmured.

" Don't worry about it now," Hitori replied hastily.

" You're right but-Watch out, Hitori-chan!" Yuuki screamed as she realized that the Level E was lunging towards Hitori.

Hitori gasped as she turned. She quickly grabbed Artemis and blocked him as they fell onto the ground. The Level E slashes his claw over and over again as Hitori struggled to avoid it.

" Hitori-chan!

" Hitori!"

The Level E grinned his fanged smile at her.

" You shall be mine..." he sneered.

Finally, he managed to hit the Artemis out of her hands, sending it across the ground. He raised his claws, intending to ripped her throat out. Hitori closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the upcoming pain. But it never came. Instead, she heard the Level E's howl in pain and heard it being reduced to dust.

She slowly opened her eyes and got up. She saw a black hooded figure in front of her. It had its hand raised and it looked like it was licking blood off its fingers. The rest of them stared at the figure, too. Finally, its scarlet eyes landed on her face.

And Hitori knew right away.

A strong wind blew and the hood fell off its face, revealing its identity.

Different reactions could be seen.

Kaname's eyes narrowed.

Yuuki stiffled a gasp.

Zero simply stared.

Haruhi smirked though it was a shocked one.

Hitori's eyes started to brim with tears.

All of their expression held the same thing though. Shock and more importantly, relief.

There, standing in front of Hitori, was a girl. She was wearing a white school uniform covered by a black cloak. She had silvery hair which grew longer and eyes, though serious, of the color of beautiful emeralds, which reverted from bright gleaming scarlet.

Tears rolled down Hitori's eyes as she looked at her. She began to whisper with a broken voice.

" Hitomi,"

**Author; Yay! Hitomi's back! Love my latest chapter? Or do you think it still needed improvement? Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! Oh and to unsigned readers, you realized that due to the flame (it's not constructive criticism to me) that I received, I banned any unsigned review. However, if you still want to tell me what you think, PM me instead. It's safer. Though, no FLAMES. Or else, you can't PM me either. Remember my warning, okay? **

**Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 25: Welcome Home

**Chapter 25: Welcome home**

The atmosphere was still. No sound could be heard aside from the gentle breeze blowing. And five different kinds of breathings from five different beings.

Hitori stared at her sister in front of her. Her beloved younger sister, returned at last. Slowly, Hitomi turned to face her older sister. Her face was grim as she looked at her sister's waiting violet eyes. Her lips pulled into a resigned smile.

" Long time no see, one-san," she whispered.

" Hitomi-chan!"

That voice didn't belong to Hitori but to a very joyful Yuuki. She ran towards her junior and enveloped her into a hug. Tears of relief were streaming down her face. Zero, Kaname and Haruhi approached Hitomi with a relieved look of their own. But Hitori stayed where she was.

" You're back!" Yuuki cried happily.

" Yes, I am, Yuuki-chan," Hitomi said, her voice broke.

" You really gave us a worry, Hitomi-san," Kaname smiled, patting her head.

" I'm sorry, "

" Don't do that again," Zero sighed.

" I...try not to,"

" Troubling little sister,"

" Sorry, oni-san,"

While the others surrounded Hitomi, either rejoicing over her return like Yuuki or sternly yet gently scolding her like Zero, Hitori remained where she was, kneeling on the ground, staring at the scene. Hitomi, who was squeezed by Yuuki's tight hug **(Author: Bet Kaien's embrace is tighter) **peeked at her sister. A frown laced her expression almost immediately.

" One-san?"

Silvery tears were trailing down Hitori's slightly flamed cheeks. Her eyes were a little puffy from her tears and she was gritting her teeth. Her fists were shaking.

" Idiot!" she cried.

The others, especially Hitomi, were silenced by her sudden outburst.

" How could you be mean to me? I've been worried sick about you! Where have you been, Hitomi?" she sobbed endlessly.

It was then the others realized her real tone. It wasn't mad, it was overly relieved. And also, confused. Overly relieved of Hitomi's return and confused of why she left in the first place.

" Did I- did I do something wrong to make you upset? Did you hate me enough to leave me here all alone?" Hitori's tone were getting hysterical.

Tears of her own were starting to spill from Hitomi's emerald green eyes as she saw Hitori's state. She really worried her sister when all she intended was to protect her from herself. She kneeled in front of her sister, throwing her arms around her.

" I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, one-san!" she cried. " I-I didn't mean to worry you! I-I wanted to protect you... from me,"

Hitori's tears stopped flowing the moment she heard that. She gently released herself from Hitomi's hug and gripped her shoulders to look into her eyes. Hitomi's eyes were watery as she stared back.

" What do you mean?"

Hitomi couldn't meet Hitori's gaze as she replied quietly.

" I can't deny who I am, one-san. I've been turned to a Level D vampire, and if I'm not careful, I might turn into a Level E. I've... tried to attack you, one-san, don't forget that," she said gravely.

Hitori flinched at the memory.

* * *

Flashback

_With all her might, she pushed her sister, causing her to back against the opposite tree. Hitori's eyes widened in surprise at her strength. They widened even more when she saw Hitomi's eyes turned red and fangs began to emerging from her slightly parted lips. Their size was comparable to those of a leopard and they were as sharp as the fangs of a cobra. _

" _Hitomi..." Hitori trailed off. _

_Hitomi's consciousness wasn't there anymore. She was too thirsty to think of anything else. She eyed Hitori's neck with eyes which were filled with hunger. Thirsty... The scent is so tempting..._

_Though her consciousness was nearly gone, the small voice was still there, crying to her again. Stop! You've got to control yourself! it begged. It couldn't allow her to think this. Her heart raced faster and faster._

_I want... I want... to bite!_

_Even though her heart was screaming at her to stop, her head was moving, instinctively bringing her mouth closer to her prey. Her breath was sweet and warm, her heart beating like hummingbird. Hitori shuddered when she felt her warm breath on her skin. She wanted to stop Hitomi, but fear controlled her, making her body limp and helpless. _

_Rational thought was slipping away. Nothing registered but Hitomi's need and the memory of the feeling of sinking her fangs into the soft flesh. _

_Suddenly..._

"_HITOMI!" cried a familiar voice. _

_Heads turned to see Haruhi staring at Hitomi with anger in his multi-colored eyes. He was trembling, not out of fear but of uncontrollable fury. _

" _What are you doing?" he roared. _

_It was then Hitomi came back to her senses. Her eyes turned back to their normal emerald hue and her fangs had reverted back to normal. Her expression, however, was scared and confused. She turned to see her sister Hitori staring back at her with blank and emotionless eyes. her mouth was shaped into a shocked 'o'. One hand went up to cover it. _

_What did I do? I nearly bit her! her heart cried in dismay. _

_Getting up while looking back at Haruhi, she whispered something almost inaudible. _

" _Sorry," she said. _

_Backing away, she said one last thing before she fled. " I've got to go,"_

_And with that, she disappeared into the woods, probably not ever coming back, leaving her siblings to stare at her blankly as she ran. _

End of flashback

* * *

" If it weren't for Haruhi-ni-san, I might have bitten you, and probably... killed you," Hitomi whispered brokenly.

Hitori flinched yet again at the word 'kill'. She remembered the dream she once had several months ago. She had long forgotten that dream, but Hitomi's words reminded her. It came to her mind almost instantly.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~

* * *

_Hitomi kept walking forward, her back against Hitori. Hitori ran desperately towards her with her hands reaching towards her. But no matter how fast she ran, Hitomi was still ahead._

_" Hitomi! Hitomi!" cried Hitori. Her little sister ignored her cries and kept on walking. Hitori was about to call for her again when she noticed something. A familiar color attracted her violet eyes. The color of red. Bloody red. It trailed the same path and direction that Hitomi had walked on. She noticed that Hitomi had stopped walking. When she turned around, Hitori got the shock of her life._

_Her sister's lips were turned into a hostile sneer, her red eyes gleamed in the darkness surrounding them. Her red fingers were tainted with blood and so were her lips which she licked with her tongue. She smiled innocently at her older sister._

_" Do you trust me now, Hitori-one-san?" she asked mockingly..._

~*.*~*.*~*.*~

* * *

Hitori shuddered at the memory. Hitomi glanced at her knowingly. She looked at her still blood-soaked fingers. She hadn't quite finished cleaning it. She absently licked the blood of them before she continued.

" I attacked Ichijou-sempai twice, draining energy out of him constantly," She glanced worriedly at Kaname who was listening to her calmly. " How is he, Kuran-sempai?"

Kaname smiled softly. " He's fine. He misses you, Hitomi-san,"

Hitomi smiled sadly. _I wonder how much pain have I inflicted on him..._

She turned her attention towards Hitori.

" So you see, I'm dangerous, Hitori-ne-san," she sighed, as if she was tired of repeating the truth.

Yuuki was the first one who protested to that statement. She shook her head vigorously.

" No, you're not, Hitomi-chan!" she cried.

" Don't start hating yourself, idiot," Haruhi chimed in.

" You'll regret it," Zero added quietly.

" Hitomi-san, you're not dangerous," Kaname said.

" No, she's right,"

Hitori's quiet agreement startled almost everyone. They turned to see Hitori getting up and facing them with unwavering eyes.

" Hitomi's right," she repeated. " She's dangerous,"

" Hitori-chan?" Yuuki's voice sounded puzzled and a little shocked. Was Hitori turning her back against her sister?

" She's dangerous," Hitori continued. But a smile began to form on her face. " In a good way. She's dangerous enough to kill those Level Es who attacked the people in town. She's dangerous by destroying the people who are threatening her loved ones," She placed a hand on Hitomi's shoulder, smiling at her.

" One-san..." Hitomi trailed off. " Aren't you afraid at me? Angry at me?"

Hitori stared at her. she blinked several times before she started to laugh. Everyone, yes, including Kaname and Zero, were startled by her sudden laugh. Hitomi, however, was dazzled by it. She hadn't heard Hitori's carefree laugh in ages.

" Afraid of you? Why should I be?" her voice was still shaking from laughter. " You're not a monster, Hitomi," she continued in a much calmer voice. " I believe in you. You'll not succumb to your inner demons, I know that. Sure, you did some things that surprised me, but I'm not mad nor afraid of you. The only thing I'm afraid is... the fact that I might lose my beloved younger sister," she smiled gently.

" One-san..." Hitomi said again. She was utterly speechless.

" Right now, I'm just relieved that you're back. And all I want is your forgiveness,"

Now it was Hitomi's turn to sound puzzled. " Forgive you? For what?"

Hitori smiled faintly. " For all those words I've said to you. The first time you attacked Ichijou-sempai,"

" Ah..." Hitomi choked out.

* * *

Flashback

_Hitomi was found kneeling on the bathroom door. Her right hand was clutching a box of blood tablets. She groaned when she coughed out the tablet she tried to take. Her emerald eyes was scared and confused._

_" Why can't I-" She couldn't finish her sentence when she coughed again. Sweat was trickling from her face. She was obviously in pain._

_**B-dump!**_

_Hitomi groaned when she heard her heart beat, showing the signs of her vampire nature trying to awaken. It's the sign of her reacted bloodlust._

_" No, I-I can't," she huffed. Her chest was aching._

_**B-dump!**_

_A sound of the door banged can be heard._

_" Hitomi-chan! Are you okay?" asked the worried voice of her chaperone._

_Hitomi struggled to speak._

_" I'm f-fine," she said weakly._

_**B-dump!**_

_" You don't sound fine. I'm coming in," said Takuma._

_Hitomi's eyes widened. "No, d-don't!," Her bloodlust was going haywire and the last thing she needed was the presence of her chaperone, whose blood she found alluring. Her emerald eyes slowly turned red._

_**B-dump! B-dump!**_

_Takuma ignored her and pushed the door open. He was greeted by a horrific sight. There, kneeling on the floor, was Hitomi, whose eyes were bright scarlet. Her tattoo was reacting as well._

_" Hitomi-chan!" cried Takuma._

_At the sound of her senior's voice, Hitomi's head snapped up. Her eyes were focused on his neck, his blood tempted her. She slowly got up, her conscious nearly gone. She needed to feed, now._

_" Hitomi-chan?" asked her chaperone when she approached him. When Hitomi was directly in front of him, she did the most shocking thing. With all her might, she pushed her chaperone to the wall and brought him down to her height. _

_Takuma's eyes were filled with confusion and anxiety when she lowered her mouth to his neck. His whole expression changed when he felt her tongue licking his neck._

_" Oh no..." he whispered. His fears were confirmed when he felt her fangs grazed his neck. It was then he felt a sharp, sweet pain shot through his body at the same Hitomi felt a sudden bliss._

_She had bitten him. Hard. Hitomi hungrily sucked his delicious, alluring blood. As she was feeding without restrain, Takuma felt his energy reducing quite steadily due to the heavy intake of his blood._

_" Hitomi-chan, s-stop. You're taking too much," he struggled to speak while trying to push her away. Hitomi ignored him. Her vampire instinct had taken over completely. " S-stop," groaned Takuma weakly. He was really running out of energy._

_" Hitomi! What are you doing?" exclaimed a familiar voice._

_Hitomi looked up and saw her sister's mortified face. Her violet eyes were shocked, frightened and confused. Hitomi realized what she was doing and immediately let go of her chaperone. " Ichijou-sempai..." she said, her voice shaking. Takuma's eyes were glazed due to lack of energy as he collapsed to the floor._

_" Hitomi... did y-you just bite him?'' said Hitori, mortified. Her trembling hand was covering mouth, not believing what she had seen._

_**A monster, is what your sister is...**__ sneered Hitori's inner voice._

_" Hitori-one-san... I-I-" Hitomi couldn't speak. Not after what she had done. Her scarlet eyes strayed to the unconscious Takuma, whose left side of the neck tainted with his blood as well as Hitomi's lips and hands._

_**What have I done? **__Hitomi was horrified by her actions. __**I-I've become a-a... MONSTER! **_

_Her older sister was backing away from her. Her violet eyes were filled with tears which were threatening to fall. Hitomi noticed and turned to her, her face rueful._

_" One-san, I-" she tried to say._

_" STAY AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Hitori. Hitomi became silent at her outburst. _

_" You... you're not my sister! My sister would never let herself fall to the depth of becoming a Level E! She'll never let herself succumb to her crave for blood! Never!" Hitori screamed at her beloved sister. She couldn't bring herself to believe that she's her sister, not after her worst fear had come true. Hitomi's eyes had become their usual emerald green, but they were not bright, they were frightened._

_" One-san..." started Hitomi, her voice scared. _

_" You're a monster!" yelled Hitori._

_Those words hit Hitomi like a sharp knife pierced through her delicate heart. __**A monster...? One-san said I'm a- **__She couldn't even finish her thought. Tears were already trailing down her cheeks._

_" Vampire! Don't think your tears will fool me into pitying you!" Those were the words that came out of Hitori's mouth before she fled from the scene, leaving Hitomi hurt._

_Hitomi's knees suddenly became weak. She sat on the cold bathroom floor, crying her heart out._

End of flashback.

* * *

Hitomi shook her head, trying to dismiss the memory.

" Oh that..."

" I shouldn't have called you all of that. I didn't understand all your pain," Hitori whispered.

Hitomi shook her head once again. " No, it's fine," She took a deep breath. " I forgive you, one-san. I always have,"

She strode over to her sister and gave her a hug. Hitori returned it.

" I'm home,"

" Welcome home," Hitori replied. A single tear escaped her eyes, unknown to her.

The others watched the sweet moment between the two of them, not daring to disturb it.

However, the sweet moment came to an abrupt stop when they heard a shrill laughter behind them.

" Oh... what a sweet scene... Too bad we have to destroy it,"

They all turned back to stare into the scarlet fevered eyes of the six ravenous vampires-Level Es.

* * *

**Author: Okay! Now as you all know, this chapter is mainly about Hitomi, duh! Anyway, I've already planned the next chapter. There'll be more action in it to make up for the lack of fighting in the previous chapter despite its title. There's also a shock waiting for you. Won't tell what it is though. However, the chapter might take a while to be posted up and it may be the last chapter to be posted up before I take a break AGAIN. Yeah, yeah, how often do I need to take a break? Well, it's not the relaxing kind. You see, I'm gonna be extremely busy starting from 21st of June since school reopens again on that day. That means, computer off-limits. Need to study. I'll continue again July's holiday though it's only short. But anyway, I'll try to be updating this story as often as possible and with luck, this story will come to a conclusion before Christmas Eve! Lol XD. So... be patient and you shall be rewarded! Oh, I almost forgot.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(Important! Lack of review shall lead to permanent discontinuation.)**


	27. Chapter 26: Flash of Silver and Blood

**Chapter 26: Flash of Silver and Blood**

The six Level Es stared at the people in front of them, scarlet eyes analyzing their target with a look which belonged to a predator eyeing their prey. Their fangs protruded from their mouths. One of them licked her lips, her gaze filled with thirst. A gleeful laugh escaped her blood-stained lips, indicating that she had recently fed.

" What a nice surprise! A pureblood is among them!" Her voice was shrill.

Automatically, the gazes turned to Kaname. He looked at them calmly.

Yuuki tensed and eyed her Artemis which was still on the ground, quite near to her.

_If I'm fast enough, I could grab it without getting attacked. But if I move now... _her thoughts were unsure.

Then, one of scarlet gazes flickered to Hitomi. It was a man this time. He blinked once and suddenly howled with laughter. The Ai sisters flinched but remained tensed.

The man pointed directly at Hitomi, his razor-sharp nails towards her face.

" Look! It's that girl who pretends to be a hero! The one who kills Level Es despite being one herself!" he exclaimed.

This time, everyone, not just the Level Es, turned to Hitomi. She ignored all of their gazes. Hitori heard her taking a sharp intake of breath and peered at her. What she saw made her flinch. Hitomi's eyes had a dangerous look in them. Her gaze was sharp and piercing, like those belonged to an angered pureblood. In fact, she once seen Kaname with that gaze before.

Hitomi clenched her teeth and a hiss escaped her lips.

" Watch your words," she hissed menacingly. Hitori was shocked by her tone of voice. She sounded like... her.

" Ooh... scary..." the man mocked.

Haruhi took a step forward.

" No, she's right. Level Es like you really need to improve your vocal skills," his voice amused and light, as if trying to make it into a joke. But his eyes held threat.

The Level Es backed a step. Growls escaped their lips.

Hitori took a step back and her left foot nudged something. She looked back and saw Artemis behind her foot. With a light kick, she grabbed the Artemis and threw it towards Yuuki.

" Yuuki! Here!" she shouted.

Yuuki abruptly turned and held out her hands automatically. Her weapon landed cleanly into her palm. She quickly flicked it forward.

As if on cue, one of the Level Es; a woman in a brown ragged dress, charged forward. Without breaking her sprint, she lifted her foot, intending to kick Yuuki. Yuuki blocked it with her Artemis, causing the Level E's foot to be electrocuted upon contact. She shrieked in pain as she fell to the ground.

Yuuki brought down Artemis, hitting the woman on the head, knocking her unconscious. She threw a quick glance to Zero, who nodded. He aimed his Bloody Rose towards the Level E. The woman slowly opened her scarlet eyes and threw a frantic look towards her comrades.

" Help me..." she pleaded weakly.

But none of her comrades moved. They merely watched her. Zero smirked.

" As expected of Level Es. Won't bother helping a comrade. Selfish creatures," he hissed and pulled the trigger.

And soon, Yuuki, Kaname, Zero and the Ai siblings started attacking every single Level E there was. Four was down. Two more to go.

Hitori eyed the one in front of her menacingly. She did not have a weapon, but her kicks were good enough. She took a stance, ready for an upcoming attack.

The Level E in front of her was a young lady with long black hair. Her face was a lot calmer than the rest and her eyes were not bright red. Hitori assumed that she still more control within herself. The young lady smiled.

" As a lady, I don't like fighting. Must we?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

Hitori stared her straight in the eye. The Level E's attitude was different as well. Perhaps she was stronger than the rest as well. Nevertheless, she was not to be trusted.

" Your friends were here to hurt us. Of course, since you're part of the group, I'll have to eliminate you, too," Hitori said coldly.

The Level E laughed childishly. Her eyes glowed bright red as fangs emerged from her lips.

" Oh? How exactly? You don't even have a weapon," she said, smiling mockingly.

" Heh," Hitori smirked. " I don't need one,"

And with that, she attacked. She ran towards her and leaped into the air. She aimed her right foot towards the Level E who dodged it narrowly. But Hitori was ready. As soon as she reached the ground, she crouched beside the Level E, landing a kick on her. Her leg swept out in a wide, graceful art, connecting with the Level E's ankles, throwing her off balance. Without even realizing what exactly was happening, the Level E found herself flat on her back, sucking in deep breaths of air that seemed devoid of oxygen, wincing as tiny pebbles from the asphalt dug painfully into her back. The subsequent tunnel vision that threatened to take away her sight cleared with just enough time to roll away from a kick to the ribs by Hitori.

The Level E shakily got to her feet, growling in Hitori's direction. Blood dripped from the gash on her forehead, down to her cheeks.

" Why you insolent child!" she screamed.

The Level E charged towards her, claws outstretched. Hitori braced herself but the Level E caught her by surprise by grabbing her left ankle and threw her to the side, as if she was a rag doll,. Hitori's body slumped forcefully against a tree bark, earning a painful gasp from her. She hastily got back on her feet and dodged the Level E's next attack. The Level E swept her hand sharply across Hitori's cheek, scratching them deeply. Hitori returned it with a paibful knick at the side of the face.

The two ladies continued fighting until the both of them ended up tired and sweaty. But none of them planned to give up.

The Level E struck first. She was determined to kill Hitori at all cost.

" You're pretty strong for a human," the Level E said before she charged towards Hitori. Hitori narrowly dodged it but again, she was flung to the side by her as she attempted to dodge the Level E's claws.

But the Level E wasn not done yet. She surprised Hitori by charging at her from behind. Frozen by sudden fear, Hitori couldn't move.

She stood there, eyes wide. She braced herself from the upcoming pain.

" DIE!" she heard the Level E screamed.

But the pain she braced for didn't come. Instead, it was replaced by a sickening sound of breaking bones and tearing flesh, though it was not her own.

Silence followed for a few seconds until Hitori caught the familiar scent. The metallic secent of blood filled the air. It was overwhelming that it made Hitori dizzy. She slowly opened her violet orbs, which she didn't remember closing, and was greeted by a horrific sight.

There, in front of her was Hitomi. With a bloodied hand sticking out through her chest.

* * *

**Author: I'm SORRY I"S SO SHORT! But you see, I kinda did plan for this chapter to be shorter than the others, but I never knew it would be this short. Please bear with me, after months of study, my hands needed a break. But I want to update too so yeah…**

**I promise to make the next chappie longer! So until then… please review!**

* * *

**(Oh yeah, I begun to accept anonymous reviews again but I'm going to report if I caught someone flaming me again.)**


	28. Chapter 27: Those Fading Green Orbs

**Chapter 27: Those Fading Green Orbs**

Flashback

" _DIE!" she heard the Level E screamed._

_But the pain she braced for didn't come. Instead, it was replaced by a sickening sound of breaking bones and tearing flesh, though it was not her own._

_Silence followed for a few seconds until Hitori caught the familiar scent. The metallic secent of blood filled the air. It was overwhelming that it made Hitori dizzy. She slowly opened her violet orbs, which she didn't remember closing, and was greeted by a horrific sight. _

_There, in front of her was Hitomi. With a bloodied hand sticking out through her chest._

End of flashback.

Hitori stared at the scene before her, eyes wide. Her younger sister stared at her back, her eyes wincing in obvious pain. Her lips, though trembling, broke into a tired grin, as if dismissing the events as a joke. But she held that expression only for a minute before the light in her eyes faded and she crumpled onto the ground.

Hitori looked on as thick scarlet eyes seeped out of Hitomi, forming a red pool around her. Meanwhile, the level E laughed gleefully as Hitomi's blood covered her fingers. She hungrily licked it without a care in the world.

Finally, Hitori's kness buckled under her and she collapsed kneeling onto the ground. Hands shaking, she stretched out towards her younger sister.

" H-Hitomi?" she asked in a small hoarse voice, hoping for a reply. There was no response from the still girl in front of her.

" Hitomi? Please… open your eyes! This is not funny, Hitomi. Open your eyes!" Hitori cried desperately, shaking Hitomi's form. Fat drops of tears ran freely from her cheeks. " Wake up!" she wailed again.

The Level E laughed mockingly. Her crazed scarlet eyes never left the two girls.

" Awww….poor little thing…" she shook her head, but her voice was devoid of any real sympathy.

Hitori's wet eyes flashed angrily at her. Her eyes turned into dangerous-looking slits. She rose slowly to her feet and turned to face the Level E. Her face was calm yet there was a hint of outrage in her expression. She closed into the Level E like a snake would to a rat.

" You have mortally injured my little sister. That's unforgivable," she snarled.

The Level E's eyes suddenly widened as she backed away. " W-what are you planning to do, _human_?" The Level E hissed at the last word, but her voice was trembling. This made Hitori smile dangerously.

" This," she spat before she lunged towards her. With a swift kick to her neck, the Level E's neck snapped and she collapsed to the ground before she turned to dust. An ear-piercing scream was heard before her life faded away into the wind.

Hitori watched emotionlessly at the ashy remains of the Level E. Her mind was completely numb out of anger. But she regained her focus when a small voice whispered.

" One-san…"

Hitori's head turned instinctively as she heard the familiar voice. She turned to see Hitomi staring back at her, her green orbs slightly glazed. Blood formed a trail from her mouth down to her rushed over to her and kneeled beside her. She took Hitomi's cold hands into hers.

" Hitomi! You're awake!" she cried out of pure joy.

" Are you alright…?" Hitomi asked weakly.

Hitori nodded hastily. " Yes, I'm alright, thanks to you. I'll go get help," The fight between the level E and her took place in an isolated area and the others were nowhere in sight. She can't afford to waste time. She started to get up when a tiny cold had tugged her uniform jacket. Hitori tuned to see Hitomi looking at her with sad eyes. She weakly shook her head.

" No… it's too late anyway. I rather you stay here with me…" her voice sounded distant as she spoke.

" No! I could still save you! Let go, Hitomi!" Hitori tried to pry Hitomi's fingers off her jacket but to no avail. Hitomi smiled tiredly at her sister.

" Don't leave me, one-san. Stay," she whispered.

Hitori looked at her with troubled eyes before she gave in and kneeled beside Hitomi. Silvery tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. She bit her lip.

" Why, Hitomi? Why are you doing this? I could easily save you," Hitori pleaded brokenly. Her violet eyes were covered by her bangs. A cold hand stroked her cheek. Hitori's widened as she felt Hitomi stroking her cheek gently, before wiping the tear drops in her eyes.

" Don't cry, one-san… I will be fine,"

" No!" Hitori screamed. Tears trailed down her already tear-soaked face. " No! You won't! You're dying and you won't let me save you!" Hitori cried. When was the last time she cried like this? Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as she gripped Hitomi's hand tightly. Her form shook as she sobbed.

Hitomi smiled calmly.

" Everyone has to go, one-san. My time has come," she said softly.

" But I don't want you to go! Hitomi, you shouldn't be like this! If only…. That Level E didn't attack you! You left me all alone a while ago and you only returned now! Don't leave me again!" Hitori wailed. Her tears dropped onto Hitomi's pale face.

" I'm just glad…" Hitomi's own eyes now filled with tears as she struggled to speak. " I'm just glad you're alright… I could save you in time…"

" Hitomi!" Hitori sobbed. Her heart wasn't ready for this. She can't let Hitomi go now! They were only reunited a while ago. They can't take her away again! Hitori won't allow it.

" Hitori-one-san… listen to me…. Before I go…." Hitomi whispered hoarsely. " Remember what I'm going to tell you now…."

" Yes, Hitomi…" Hitori looked intently at her sister, despite the tears that kept clouding her vision. She wiped them away hastily before facing her sister once more. " What is it, Hitomi?" She tried to sound calm, but her voice just kept on cracking.

Hitomi smiled as tears flow freely from her glazed green orbs. " One-san… I want you to know that I enjoyed my last 14 years of life with you all… I created many happy memories which I'll keep with me always…"

" Hitomi…"

Hitomi looked up to the sky as she continued. " Mama…Papa…Oni-san…I'll always love them all… You as well, one-san. You've been with me until now…. You shouldered my pain for me… " Hitomi looked at her sister tenderly. " Thank you so much…"

Hitori couldn't help herself from sobbing once more. How she remembered from the very first day she was transformed into a vampire until now. Hitomi never complained about her cruel fate nor did she think that her life was a pain. Instead, she carried on with life bravely, with a huge carefree smile constantly on her face.

Hitori would always watch her silently, blaming herself for what Hitomi has become. She lost her will to smile after all those years of pain and betrayal. She shut her heart from everyone, preferring to keep everyone out. A thick barrier of ice soon formed around her heart after all those years.

But Hitomi would never give up. She was the constant sunshine that followed her everywhere she went. He was the only source of light in her gloomy life and the only source of heat that could melt her icy barrier. But now…she was going to lose that sunshine forever.

Why? Why had it come to this? Hitori struggled to keep Hitomi close to her but she always ended up so far away from her. Every time she tried to protect her, she ended up hurting her. Why? Why? WHY?

A soft whisper snapped Hitori out of her thoughts.

" One-san?" Her voice was soft and weak.

Hitori grasped her cold hand. " Yes, Hitomi?" Her tears had not stopped its flow.

" I… don't think… I could…. stay much longer…" Hitomi gasped.

Hitori's eyes widened. Sure enough, the rise and fall of Hitomi's chest became slower and hesitant. Hitomi smiled even though she was clearly struggling to breathe. " One-san…" Hitomi reached out to her older sister, who was starting to look blurry to her eyes.

Hitori uickly grabbed both of her hands, bringing to her face. Tears spilled carelessly onto her pale hands.

" Hitomi! Don't go!"

" One-san…"

" Think of the others! Kuran-sempai! Zero! Yuuki-san!" Hitori cried desperately. Another image came to her mind. The certain green-eyed blond vampire who was always by her side flashed inside her head. " Ichijou-sempai as well! Hitomi, don't leave! I- "

"Hitori-one-san…"

Hitomi's quite voice interrupted her outburst. She glanced back to her face. Hitomi was staring back quietly at her with a calm smile on her face. " One-san… will you listen to what…I have to say…. Please?" she silently begged.

Hitori could do nothing but nod.

" One-san… I'm afraid I will leave you very soon… but…" she paused to beam up at her sister. " You are never alone…."

" Hitomi…"

" Mama…Papa… Zero-kun…Kuran-sempai… Ichijou-sempai…" Hitori noted that there was a tinge of sadness when she said the latter's name. " Everyone… me… will always love you and watch over you…"

" Hitomi, I- "

" One-san… I have two last requests before I go…" she said.

Hitori swallowed the words she was about to say when she heard that. She looked at Hitomi's eyes tosee a silent pleading dwelling deep within those green orbs. Hitori nodded once more. Once again, a grateful smile graced Hitomi's pale features.

" Thank you… First… I want you to smile…."

" Huh?"

" I want your smiling face to be the last thing I see before I go…" Hitomi explained weakly, her voice sounded so distant.

That brought fresh tears to Hitori's eyes which she quickly wiped away. Mustering all her strength, she complied and there it was, the most graceful and gentle smile that graced Hitori's beautiful features. Her lips were trembling as she struggled not to cy. She's fulfilling Hitomi's last request…Does that mean she accepting her passing?

" Secondly… One-san… sing a song to me…."

" A song?" Hitori echoed slowly.

" Yes…I want to hear your sweet voice before I…" her breath hitched as her lungs started to fail her. " Before I go…" she continued.

Hitori silently stared at her sister. She didn't attempt to stop her tears this time. If she were to end her song, would Hitomi's life end with it? Hitomi seem to read her thoughts.

" Please?" she begged.

Tears flowed endlessly from Hitori's violet eyes. She was hesitant but hey, if Hitomi wanted this, she would fulfill it, this may be her last chance to grant Hitomi's wish. Ever so slightly, she nodded. Bringing Hitomi's hands to her wet cheeks, she opened her mouth to sing.

To sing the last song Hitomi would ever hear

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out_

_everything except what really mattered, but_

_reality is just cruel.__  
_

_In such times,_

_I see you laughing_

_whenever I close my eyes._

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_that smiling face will_

_have to stay with me without fail._

_People are all sad, so_

_they go and forget, but-_

_For that which I should love,_

_For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

_Back then, when we met,_

_it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_that smiling face will_

_have to stay with me without fail._

_Back then, when we met,_

_it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got there in the end._

Hitori's melodious rang throughout the forest, echoing and bouncing off the trees. A single tear escaped Hitomi's green eyes which were currently fading of their colour. A smile pulled her lips. She glanced at her sister who was still singing her heart out.

" Thank you… And…" she whispered. " I love you…Hitori- one-san…"

Hitori barely registered her words when she felt Hitomi's hands going limp in her own hands. She stopped singing and look at her sister's face. It was blissful and a calm smile graced her face. Her eyes were shut as a single tear rolled out of her left eye. Hitori's own lips pulled into a trembling smile when she saw her sister's peaceful face.

" Hitomi…" she whispered.

A gentle breeze blew, causing the sakura petals from a nearby sakura tree to fly around into the air. A single petal landed on Hitomi's cheek, which was now pale and cold as ice.

Bringing Hitomi's lifeless body closer to her, Hitori cried silently. In the end, she couldn't help but to howl in agony.

_**"HITOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

* * *

**Author: Wow, that was hard. Writing a death scene is not my cup of tea and I had to force myself to listen to sad songs to give me inspiration. But I did better than I thought though Hitori cried a lot in this chapter. I feel sad now that Hitomi's character died. Huh….(goes into a mourning state)**

**Anyway…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 28: The Human Bares Her Fangs

**Chapter 28: The Human Bares Her Fangs**

Tears flowed endlessly from her eyes as Hitori hugged the lifeless body of Hitomi tightly. Hitomi felt cold and stiff in her arms which was no surprise. Tears still didn't their constant flow from Hitori's violet eyes. Her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy from the constant tears. To her, the world now felt oddly empty and dark. Her eyes strayed to Hitomi's pale face. Her eyes were closed showed a tinge of blue in them. But they were pulled into a blissful smile. It was as if death had finally ended her suffering. But it didn't end Hitori's.

Suddenly, Hitori felt hot and stuffy. Her arms weakened and soon, she could no longer support Hitomi's body in her arms. Her view became blurry and hazy. She became dizzy and her body started to collapse forward. Hitori heard a faint call of her name before she blacked out.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

_It's too bright…_Hitori thought in annoyance.

Her eyelids twitched in annoyance due to the bright light exposure. Soon, her stiff fingers twitched as well. This was followed by a silent groan.

"She's coming round!" A familiar voice cried out.

Hitori's eyelids felt heavy but she forced them open anyway. They fluttered weakly before slowly opening to reveal her violet orbs. She was greeted by Yuuki's relieved face. Her cheeks were flushed and fat droplets of tears rested at the corner of her wine-coloured eyes. Had she been crying? Hitori thought so.

" Yuuki-san?" she called out hoarsely. Her voice sounded oddly scratchy and her throat was bone dry. When was the last time she drank? Ignoring her thirst, she began to sit up when a pain shot through her whole torso. She winced and gasped as she collapsed back onto the bed. Wait, bed? She looked around her. The wallpaper looked familiar. The scent of medicine was absent so this couldn't be the infirmary. When she spotted her familiar blue hairbrush sitting on her dressing table, she realized that she must be in her room.

"Don't get up! You're injured!" Yuuki pulled back the covers up to hitori's shoulders. A glass of water was held in front of her. Hitori stared at it questioningly.

"Drink this. You must be thirsty," a low voice replied. Hitori slowly turned her head to see Zero standing by her bedside, holding the glass. Hitori nodded and quickly grabbed the glass, quietly thanking him. When she finished drinking its content, she soon realized that she wasn't wearing her school uniform but her green nightgown. She stared at the pair inquiringly.

"I changed your clothes. Your uniform was covered in…um…blod," Yuuki said the last word hesitantly.

" Blood?" Hitori echoed quietly. Then, it came back to her.

_The Level Es…_

_The attack…._

_Blood…_

_Hitomi's cold hands…_

_Hitomi!_ Her eyes widened at the memory.

"Where's Hitomi? She-she," Hitori couldn't continue. A sob began to form in her throat. Where's her younger sister? Her younger sister who sacrificed herself to save her.

"Where is she?" repeated Hitori.

Yuuki and Zero glanced at each other. Yuuki took a deep breath and replied. "Five days ago, we found you injured with Hitomi-chan's… body in your arms," Yuuki slightly teared up at the word 'body'. She couldn't accept her death either.

"I was unconscious for five days?" Hitori asked.

"Yes," Zero nodded. "You were injured from your shoulder blades all the way to your right elbow. Your torso was filled with deep gashes, and it caused you to be infected with a light fever," he explained.

" Hitomi-chan's…body was covered in blood so we took the liberty to clean her up after we treated you. Her wounds…were healed… by Kaname-sempai," Yuuki added. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She looked at Hitori sadly. " Hitori-chan, I… just couldn't believe that Hitomi-chan is gone," she sobbed. Hitori looked down. The pain and loss returned, filling her mind. Tears, however, didn't return with them. She had cried enough. I know, me neither," she agreed quietly. She didn't cry, but her voice shook as she spoke. Zero put a comforting hand on both of the girls' shoulders. Hitori grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Zero," she smiled. "Where is she now?"

"She's in the infirmary," Zero replied.

Hitori bit her lip and gripped the blanket tightly. Quick as lightning, she pushed away the covers and ran out of the room, not caring about her attire nor her injuries. She slipped on a pair of slippers and soon, she was running through the hallways.

"Wait! Your injuries!" came Yuuki's shocked reply.

"I don't care! I have to see her!" Hitori called back. Her legs felt stiff but she didn't care.

_Hitomi!_

_Hitomi!_

_HITOMI!_

In the matter of time, she reached the infirmary and burst through the doors. Panting, she was surprised to see that she was not the only one there. Surrounding the bed Hitomi's body was in were Kaname, Kaien, Ichijou, Sayori and Kotoko. Ichijou's green eyes widened at the sight of Hitori.

"Hitori-chan…" he greeted. He was dressed in casual way. So did the others.

"Hitori-san, you shouldn't be running around with your injuries," Kaname scolded gently.

"Ai-sempai," was all Kotoko said. She seemed okay except for the bandage wrapped around her neck. Hitori sighed internally, relieved that she's fine.

"Ai-san…are you alright?" Sayori inquired. Hitori nodded. Kaien didn't say anything but he seemed to acknowledge her as well. She soon realized that Yagari and Haruhi were standing against the wall beside her. But she wasn't focused on any of her companions. Her eyes were only focused in her sister's body on the bed. She was dressed in a simple blue nightgown and her silver hair was sprawled messily on the pillow. Her arms were placed neatly on her torso. From a normal point of view, it seemed that she was sleeping. But Hitori knew better.

Slowly, she approached the bed and sat on the stool next to it. Her shaky hand touched Hitomi's cheeks. They were cold, as expected. She brushed away a strand of silver hair from her closed eyes. The others watched her silently. After a while, it was Ichijou who broke the silence.

"So… she's really gone, huh?" he said. His tone was sad and hollow. Hitori took a glance a her sister's ex-chaperone. Her green eyes lacked their usual gleam, now replaced by a dull look. His smile was small and sad. There were rings under his eyes, indicating his lack of sleep. Hitori unconsciously stroked his cheek, as if reassuring him. She flashed him a sad smile of her own. "Yes… she is…"

"She didn't deserve to go!"

Everyone turned to see Yuuki and zero standing by the doorway. Tears streamed endlessly from her eyes. "Hitomi-chan didn't deserve to die!" she screamed in aguish. "She didn't!" she started to pound the wall. Zero placed a hand on her shoulders, restraining her.

"Yuuki…" he started to say. But her outburst started something. Soon, tears flowed from Sayori and Kotoko's eyes as well. This surprised Hitori as she hardly seen Sayori cry before.

"I-I don't know your sister well, but I-I k-know she's a g-good girl. I don't know why she must die like this, being killed by a mad person," Kotoko sobbed. Hitori glanced at Kaname. He must have replaced her memory to avoid suspicion.

"I agree with Hinamori-san," Sayori added quietly.

"She was a good girl," Kaien smiled sadly.

"Things had been interesting with her around…" Yagari muttered.

"Troublesome sister, but she's a great person," Haruhi added wistfully.

Kaname and Zero stayed quiet but Hitori could detect remorse in both of their eyes. Hitomi's loss affected them all. Hitori looked at her sister's peaceful face. She looked radiant even in death. It was asif death was the end of all her suffering. Maybe… it was.

"Um… if I could interrupt," Kaname cleared his throat. All head turned to him. It was then Hitori realized that Kaname was holding a thin stack of papers in his hands. She looked at it inquiringly.

"Kuran-sempai, what are those?" she asked.

"These," he held the papers up in emphasis, "are regarding the Level Es' attacks. The Night Class did a research and found similarities among the Level Es,"

"Similarities?" Yuuki echoed.

"We've found out that they came from the same source and for the same reason," Kaname continued. He glanced at Ichijou meaningfully. Ichijou nodded in understanding. He faced the others grimly.

"The Level Es are actually those under confinement of the Vampire's Council. They are all under my grandfather, Ichiou's command,"

Eyes widened. Haruhi, Zero and Yagari 'tsk'ed while Kaien shook his head. A stifled gasp made Hitori realized something. She turned and sure enough, Kotoko and Sayori were still there. Their eyes widened at the word 'vampire'.

"V-vampire?" Kotoko sputtered.

"What are you talking about? Level Es?" Sayori asked.

Panic rose in Hitori's chest. She had completely forgotten that they were there. She turned to Kaname only to find him no longer there. She turned back to see him covering the eyes of those two girls. A strange glow emitted from his palm and soon enough, those two crumpled to the ground. Their memories had been erased.

"I'm sorry. I've been careless," he apologized. He lifted those two girls easily in his arms and handed them over to Zero. "If you would kindly assist me in sending them back to their rooms, it would be appreciated," he said.

Zero grunted but said nothing. He took the girls and soon, he was out of the room. Kaname turned back to the others. "Now, Ichijou, you may continue,"

Nodding, he spoke. "Anyway, the Level Es came to the academy under my grandfather's commands for one reason, " he faced Hitori with a serious expression, " to hunt down and kill your sister,"

That statement hit Hitori like a stinging slap. She looked at her sister's body and back to Ichiou. Moisture gathered in her eyes; but it was not because of sadness, those were tears of anger.

"What?" she snarled venomously. "Whatever for?"

"Hitomi is considered dangerous despite her Level D status," a steely voice replied.

Hitori immediately shifted her attention towards the owner of the voice; Haruhi. He leaned against the wall, completely calm. But underneath that calm demeanor, Hitori could sense an underlying anger as well as…regret. "Oni-san?" she questioned.

"The old man sensed a hidden potential in Hitomi. He feared that one day Hitomi might come out as a powerful vampire, even more powerful than him," he continued. His tone held disgust.

"How do you know all this?" asked Hitori.

"Because…" Haruhi hesitated. "I've been ordered to kill her as well,"

Shock flashed through Hitori's face. Yuuki stifled a gasp while Zero, who returned, narrowed his eyes. Kaname stayed silent and Kaien as well as Yagari signed sadly. Ichijou could do nothing more than to look away.

"Oni-san… you…" Then, it hit her. All this while, Haruhi had been avoiding her and acted cold to her just to protect her from the upcoming pain that he knew she'll face when she finds out the truth. Realization dawned upon her like a splash of cold water. _And I've been so ignorant…_she thought. _Oni-san faced so much pain…_

"When I hesitated, he sent his men to spy on her, hoping to ambush her," Haruhi explained.

_That explains the vampire sightings…_ thought the rest except for Hitori.

_That explains the Level Es' attacks a month ago…_ she thought.

"Ichiou heard about Hitomi's disappearance and made a plan to create a false story about her attacking the townspeople. He figured that this might be a way to force me or other vampire hunters to eliminate her," he spat at the word 'eliminate'.

Hitori gritted her teeth.

"When that failed, his last resort was to send Level Es to attack the academy hoping to lure her out. And well…apparently…his plan worked.

But Hitomi died protecting me!" Hitori screamed in outrage.

"You think he cares? All that mattered was the outcome," Haruhi took a glance at Hitomi's body for emphasis.

Angry tears flowed freely from Hitori's eyes. How could he? How could he do this to Hitomi? To her, this Ichiou seemed worse than the pureblood vampire that took away Hitomi's humanity. Hitori turned and roughly grabbed Yagari's shoulder.

"Yagari-sama! Take me to this Ichiou! I want to have a word with him!" she howled in anger. Yagari looked at her calmly and patted Hitori's head.

"Sorry, kid. The Vampire's Council is not a place where you should be," he said.

"Hitori-chan, it's a dangerous place for a human like you to go," Kaien chimed in gently.

"Only hunters and vampires are allowed there. Even then, we need proper permission," Ichijou explained. But Hitori didn't falter. Her anger was too much. She turned to glare at Ichijou.

"Then get me this permission! You're his grandson right? I need to see him!" she barked.

"Hitori-chan," Yuuki started to say.

"_**DON'T TRY TO STOP ME! HE'S BEHIND MY SISTER'S DEATH !HE MUST NOT GET AWAY WITHOUT AN EXPLAINATION !"**_ Hitori's outburst startled everyone.

It was Kaname who finally replied. "Alright, Ichijou, Haruhi-kun and I will accompany you," he resigned. "But- "

"But?" insisted Hitori.

Kaname flashed her a small smile. "Do change to something proper and calm yourself down,"

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

"You're here,"

The quartet were currently in the familiar office. Ichiou stood by his desk, his face grim. Arms folded neatly behind his back, he focused his attention on the four. The four had changed into their school uniforms for the meeting. Hitori was glaring at him through cold slits.

"Long time no see, grandfather," Ichijou greeted with respect.

"Ichiou," "Old man", Kaname and Haruhi addressed him respectively. Hitori said nothing. This attracted Ichiou's attention. His beady eyes focused on Hitori's face.

"You are?" he asked calmly.

"Ai-Hitori," she spat through her teeth. "She's one of my sisters," Haruhi added.

"Ah," Realization dawned upon the council leader. His previously bored eyes held interest. His lips were pulled into a smirk. "You must be Hitomi's older sister," he said coolly. "I'm sorry for her death," his tone held mock.

A tinge of red covered Hitori's field of vision. Her fist started shaking. The trio looked at her warily. Hitori barely noticed as she gritted her teeth. How dare he? Ha had the nerve to mock about Hitomi's death even though he was the one behind it!

"Why?" she said quietly. She was facing down, bangs covering her eyes.

"Pardon?" Ichiou feigned innocence. This angered Hitori more.

"WHY?" she screamed. "Why did you kill Hitomi?"

Ichiou blinked. His lips pulled into a mocking sneer. "I did no such thing,_human_," he hissed at the last word.

Hitori grabbed Ichiou by the collar of his coat in a flash of lightning. Her actions surprised her three companions. For a girl, she's strong. She snarled in Ichiou's face.

"You were behind her death, you vampire. Don't try to feign innocence in front of me," she hissed venomously. Ichiou smirked and with a flick of his wrist, Hitori was throw across the room. Her head hit the wall with a loud 'thud'. She groaned in pain.

"Hitori!

"Hitori-chan!"

"Hitori-san, are you okay?"

The guys swarmed around Hitori who crumpled on the floor. Ichijou shot his grandfather an angry look. "Grandfather!"

"The human girl needs to learn manners," Ichiou said simply. He strode over to the group, stopping directly in front of Hitori. She glared up at him angrily.

"I have no interest in your siblings any longer, human. Your sister deserved to be killed. She'll eventually reach the point where she'll become a monster anyway. I ended her suffering earlier. So be grateful," he purred mockingly. Hitori got up and raised her hand to slap him, only to be stopped by Kaname. He shook his head at her. "It's not worth it, Hitori-san," he whispered.

He turned to Ichiou. "I hope this would be your last time meddling with the academy's affairs, Ichiou. You were behind a student's death and no one is happy about that. Stop your actions before I lose my patience," he looked at him dangerously. Even humans like the Ai siblings could detect the threat in his voice. Ichiou stared at him calmly before bowing.

" I apologize if I angered you, Kaname-sama. However, I will not make promises I'll not keep," he replied.

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Well then, you better hope you don't cross my path the next time you cause trouble," he ended his sentence with the air of finality. With that, he turned and motioned everyone to exit the room. Hitori took one last glance at Ichiou before leaving. Ichjou bowed at the doorway. "See you another time, grandfather,"

And the door closed with a click.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

The four walked silently through the hallways of the Vampire's Council building. Hitori felt oddly fatigued and soon, her legs felt like jelly as she trudged along beside her brother. Also, she felt sad and somehow relieved that everything's over. Her heart was drained out of so many kinds of different emotions.

And to think that it all started since she enrolled in the Cross Academy.

Haruhi paused when he heard someone falling. He turned just in time to cath Hitori in his arms.

"H-hey! Hitori, are you alright?" he shook her still form.

His answer? Drops of tears landed on his uniform jacket, instantly soaking it. Hitori looked up at him. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she smiled shakily. So many emotions were seen swimming in the pool of her violet orbs.

"Hitori?" Haruhi raised his eyebrow.

"Oni-san," Hitori said with a shaky voice.

"Let's go back home,"

**Author: Yo! So long since I wrote a long chapter! Sorry for the late update, so many festivities going on here at my place ;). At any rate, I hope you all read the previous author's note, concerning about my apology about my characters. Remember that time when I got mad about someone insulting my characters? Yeah… I still don't encourage someone doing so but… if you could kindly advise me as you point out my mistakes, I don't mind. I read about Mary Sues and I know writers and readers hate them. (Yeah, I only heard the term recently. Hey! I only began indulging myself in the world of fan fiction last year and I never heard of the term so how would I know?) If you think my characters needed some thinking over, tell me NICELY. Anyway, enough with my babbling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I re-welcomed unsigned reviewers but those who flamed me… BEWARE! This story is gonna end pretty soon but I'm not gonna tell you when. I have to take a month's leave AGAIN because of the end year's exam. ( Life of a teenager is so unfair…) I'll end my 'speech' with a …..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 29: Longings and Farewells

**Chapter 29: Longing and Farewells**

"It's been more than a year, huh?"

The afternoon air was warm that day. A cool breeze blew to make up for the heat. Ai Hitori sat under a cherry blossom tree, inhaling the fresh air that greeted her lungs with a wonderful feeling as she brought her legs closer to her chest. She was clad in a black dress that hung loosely on her small frame, black shoes that fit her petite feet and a long frilly black ribbon that contrasted her platinum blonde hair. She turned her head towards the tombstone that sat not far from her. The words that were carved on the tombstone were:

Ai Hitori

Born: 12 October 1995

Died: 20 November 2010

"To the girl who loves to smile,

May the angels watch over her,"

A picture of Hitomi smiling was placed in front of it along with bouquets of violets; Hitomi's favorite flower.

_They remind me of your eyes, one-san,_ her sister once said to her. That thought brought tears to Hitori's eyes, which flowed down her cheeks in a silvery trail. She wiped them away and smiled. Today was her sister's funeral and she mourned enough. She knew that Hitomi wouldn't be happy if she found her constantly crying,

The simple ceremony took place that morning. All the students, including the Night Class, were clad in black as they watched Hitomi's body being buried right under that very tree. It was upon Hitori's request as she remembered Hitomi's long-time wish.

_If I were to die, I want to be buried under a cherry blossom tree, in a place where I hold close to my heart…_

She remembered those words clearly. At first, she didn't take it seriously, thinking it was one of her random ponderings on life. But who knew that her pondering ended up coming true, and sooner than she thought.

Everyone cried or mourned silently during the funeral. Yuuki couldn't stop her tears as she cried beside Hitori. Zero stood silently beside her as well, bowing his head. Hitori held his hand and smiled sadly at him, which he returned after a while. Kaname and the rest of the Night Class each said their goodbyes to their sweet little Hitomi. In fact, Ichijou was among the first who placed the bouquet of violets on her grave before being followed by the rest. Haruhi, Yagari and Kaien represented the vampire hunters who didn't come to the funeral. Hitori couldn't erase the image of Haruhi's eyes which streamed with remorse despite how hard he tried to hide them.

After the ceremony, the others went back to their respective dorms as classes were called off that day. But Hitori chose to stay behind. She wanted to spend a little more time with her younger sister before she leaves this place. That's right. Today was also the day when Haruhi and herself were going to leave the academy.

Her hands lazily swept across the grey tombstone, her fingers lingering on her sister's name carving. Ai Hitomi, what a pretty name. Ai meant love. Hitomi meant bright eyes. Both aspects that her sister was born with. Hitomi had beautiful, clear emerald eyes that Hitori grew to love over the years. She had such a loving nature that could influence the people around her, including Hitori herself. Their mother chose her name well.

That made her wonder the meaning of her own name. Hitori meant alone. What made her mother chose that as her name? Then, Hitomi's words hit her.

_Hitori-ne-san, Mama chose your name well,_ she once said once she was young._ It means alone but it doesn't mean that you're alone, it means that you can do many things on your own. For example, you shouldered all the pain you faced on your own and alone, you made it through the thorns blocking your way. _

Hitori knew there was truth behind those words. Their parents' death, Haruhi's disappearance and Hitomi's transformation had left Hitori bitter and developed a negative view on life. The pain and suffering made her forget how to smile and she shut her heart away, refusing to trust anyone other than Hitomi and Yagari. She shouldered all the pain and suffering of losing a sister, well, at least the human part of her anyway, but she never confided in anyone about her own problems. She knew that would only make her sister worry. But she realized that her refusal caused Hitomi worry regardless. She sighed.

"I worry you a lot, didn't I, Hitomi? Despite the fact I tried not to make you feel that way…" she exhaled slowly.

She glanced at the blue sky above her. Things had changed so much ever since she came to the academy. Together with her newly-found friends, Hitomi introduced her to a world where good friends exist and trust as well as love could be earned easily. She met so many different people that she knew she would never forget.

"Hitori?" a familiar deep voice called.

She turned to see Haruhi leaning casually against the tree. He was still dressed in his formal black suit but the tie now hung loosely around his neck. He played with his chain necklace absently, fingering the silver bullet hat hung at the end of it. His multi-colored eyes turned to his younger sister.

"You're not changed yet?" he asked offhandedly.

"You're not changed either," Hitori responded in the same relaxed tone.

Haruhi smirked. He put his hands in his pants pocket and strode over to Hitomi's grave, kneeling in front of it. He stroked her black and white picture absently.

"That was quite a request you made, asking Kiryuu and I to bury her under this tree," he said.

"She would have wanted it that way. It was her long-time wish, after all," Hitori replied softly.

"Wish, huh?" He stood up and looked at Hitori. "Well, shouldn't you be happy as well?"

Confusion streamed from Hitori's violet orbs. "What do you mean, Haruhi-ni-san?"

"You always said that nothing matters to you the most other than Hitomi's happiness. Well, her death is like the end of her cruel fate at a Level E. She's happy now, finally at peace. So shouldn't you be the same?" he explained.

Hitori stared at him for a while before smiling softly. She got up and went over to him. She surprised him by suddenly caressing his cheek. "You're such a good brother. Are you worried that I might still be sad?"

A faint pink tint covered the young hunter's cheeks. He didn't brush her hand away but he turned his face away, averting his gaze from her face. "Aren't you?" he said, narrowly dodging her question. He folded his arms to his chest with a huff. Hitori merely smiled before answering.

"Well, her loss still affects me, I can't deny that. It still hurts here," she said, placing her hand over her heart at the last word.

She dropped her hand and returned her gaze towards her brother's calm face. "But now, I'm more rational and I could now let her go peacefully," she replied as she stared the sky. Their final moments together had been an emotional one. Tears were shed, mostly hers, cries were heard. Final goodbyes were left unsaid but they were felt as Hitomi slipped away from the world, her older sister's voice being the last thing she heard. Her heart was filled with sudden remorse as she remembered.

A tear managed to escape from her violet eyes upon remembering the memory. She was about to wipe it away when cool fingers beat her to it. She looked up to see Haruhi looking at her calmly.

"Hey, don't cry. Hitomi won't like it," he said quietly.

Hitori nodded and wiped the remains of her tears with her sleeve. "You're right. I cried enough. It's time to move on," she said, determined.

Haruhi nodded in agreement and put his hands in his pockets. A cool breeze blew and his shaggy dark hair fluttered in the breeze. He turned and began towards the academy main building.

"I'm going to inform the chairman about our departure. You go and get ready," he spoke as he walked.

"Yes, oni-san. And," she paused. "Thanks for cheering me up," she thanked him earnestly.

Haruhi lifted his right hand and gave a slight dismissal wave as a reply. But secretly, he smirked. He was amused to see how his cold sister had blossomed into a warm person over the months. Perhaps it was something in the air that changed her. Or maybe someone managed to melt her icy barrier that she held around her heart. Who knows? He smiled as he walked.

Hitori sighed contently as she took one last glance at her sister's grave. She smiled softly and whispered something before swiveling on her heel to head for her dorm room.

"See you soon, Hitomi,"

* * *

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

"I'm going to miss you!" Yuuki and Kotoko cried in unison. Hitomi was embraced tightly by her companions. Tears streamed down both of their faces. Hitori rubbed their backs soothingly as her own vision to get cloudy. But she held her tears.

"I'm going to miss you, too," she smiled.

"Haruhi-kun, I'm going to miss you too!" Yuuki exclaimed as she hugged Haruhi as well. Haruhi stood awkwardly where he was with Yuuki's arms around him.

"You've only been here for several months and now you're leaving…" she sniffed. Haruhi gently unwound her arms around him and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"And during my time here, Yuuki-san, I had fun," he said politely. True, he didn't spend much time here unlike he intended, but every second of his time at the academy….well… it was anything but boring. Yagari approached him and lightly ruffled his black hair, leaving a few tufts of hair sticking out in random directions. Combined with Haruhi's annoyed expression, he had an image of an angry bird which puffed up its feathers. Hitori, Yuuki, Kotori and Sayori chuckled.

"Look at you. You left so suddenly, came back suddenly and now you're leaving again? How troublesome you are," Yagari reprimanded him teasingly.

Haruhi brushed away his hand. " We'll still see each other at every hunter's meeting, Yagari-sama," he pointed out.

"Now what fun would that be? Not being able to scold my student's mistakes more often," Yagari replied with a small smirk.

"You still have him," Haruhi pointed at Zero offhandedly, who groaned inwardly. Kaien chuckled.

"I want to leave the academy too," Zero mumbled under his breath.

Hitori strode over to Sayori, taking her hand. "I'll miss you, Wakaba-san. You've been so understanding to me…" she said softly, smiling.

Sayori returned her smile and shrugged. "Someone had to be," Hitori laughed at this and enveloped her into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Ai-san. What are friends for?" Sayori replied with a smile.

"Hey! I'm your friend too!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"I'm not just your friend, I'm your roommate too, remember? Don't forget about me, senpai!" Kotoko wailed. The duo squeezed in and joined the hug. The four girls laughed merrily as they shared their last laugh and tears of joy together. The others watched quietly, amused by the scene.

"I'll miss you all," Hitori whispered, taking in this moment, wishing for it to last longer.

After a while, she hesitated before releasing herself from the hug. She turned and bowed in front of Kaien and Yagari.

"Thank you so much for all this time. I appreciate it," she said earnestly.

Kaien grinned a little and went to lightly caress her hair. "You're welcome, Hitori-chan," he said, his tone gentle in a fatherly way.

How will he missed these two precious students of his. He remembered the first day she arrived to the academy. She was as cold as ice, totally unapproachable. But he supposed all that has changed now. The girl standing in front of him now was definitely a more cheerful person than she was last time.

And Haruhi as well. He knew after all he had gone through, Haruhi also had somehow shut himself from the world, though not as severe like his younger sister. He unconsciously drew a line between him and others, befriending them yet not allowing them to get too close. But now… that line disappeared and he grew to trust more again.

How will he missed them.

Yagari smirked.

"My students all seem to leave me too soon. Kid," he glanced at Hitori. "Take care of yourself, 'kay?"

Hitori got up and nodded. "Of course, Yagari-sama,"

Then… at last… Hitori took a shy glance at the two people she cherished. Zero and Kaname were standing awkwardly next to each other; not close but still. She walked over to them and bowed once more.

"Zero, Kuran-senpai…" she faced up. She took a deep breath and broke into a smile. "I'll definitely miss you two as well,"

Zero's eyes widened and Kaname broke into a gentle smile of his own. He reached over and lightly caressed her silvery hair.

"I'll miss you as well, Hitori-san," he replied.

Zero 'hn'ed and averted his gaze from Hitori. "Don't get into trouble again, 'kay? No one's gonna rescue you this time," he said in a huff. Translation: Don't go. I'll miss you. Hitori smiled and nodded. "Yes,"

Before turning back, she surprised them both by wrapping her arms around the both at the first time. As the result of this, Zero and Kaname were wedged uncomfortably beside each other. But the hug only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled back and grinned.

"See you later," she said simply, swiveling on her heel, leaving the two speechless.

After a few more goodbyes and farewells, the siblings finally went off. Before that, Hitori glanced back at the people behind her who were still waving, remembering all of their faces, sewing the memories firmly in her heart. One memory stood out the most of all. Those beloved green eyes and lovely smile. Hitomi.

"_One-san!"_

"_Don't worry!"_

"_I'll always love you… Hitori-ne-san…" _

Hitomi smiled softly.

"I'm so glad… you're happier now, Hitomi," she whispered.

And with that, she turned and followed her brother… back home.

**Author: Please review!**


	31. Epilogue Memories

**Epilogue~ Memories**

It was an ordinary evening. The sky was filled with pretty colors such as orange, red and a hint of pink as the sun began to set. Birds flew across the sky, hurrying back to their respective nests. Violet eyes watched the scene with little interest. A sigh escaped her lips. There, sitting near the windowsill, was none other than Ai Hitori.

It had been a whole year since Haruhi and herself moved from Cross Academy. They were now living together in their old home. When she first arrived there, she immediately got all nostalgic. Old memories rushed to her head, causing her to break down. After being alone for a while, she got over it. But until now, her heart remained incomplete. A part of it was still at Cross Academy. The memories she made, the people she met, they were all precious to her. She was reluctant to leave all the people she held close to her heart. But the siblings knew that it was for the best. She smiled when she remembered them.

Yuuki was like another younger sister to her. She was always bright and made her less lonely whenever she's around. Kaien never failed to give advices to her whenever she needed it. His goofy antics never failed to bring a smile to her face. Zero… Though she could never fully understand him, he was very important to her. Sharing the same pain as her, he was one of the few that really inderstood her situation. Kaname was a mystery to her. He was friendly in a sense, but never allowed anyone, with the exception of a few certain ones, get too close to him. She found him irritating but somehow, her heart was attracted to his mysterious aura as she was to Zero's. Those feelings confused her greatly, but she managed to understand them a little. Kotoko always had time to listen to her, even getting worried just for her. Sayori was a great friend to have as she was always calm and helped her to understand her confused heart. How she missed them…

But the person she missed the most waswithout a doubt, Hitomi, her precious younger sister. Her sister, who allowed herself to get killed by a Level E, just for the sake of her older sister's safetly. The same person which never failed to bring a smile to her face just by being around. Though she had to suffer a cruel fate of being transformed into a vampire, she never once seen Hitomi complaining or wanting to give up on her life. Instead, she worked harder, focusing on making a full of use of her life. Never, have she seen her saying that her life was unbearable, or that her raging bloodlust was a pain. She constantly wore her bright smile, even if she's in obvious pain. In fact, she smiled her brightest smile ever on the verge of her death. As she lay in Hitori's arms, eyes closed, skin pale and cold, her everlasting smile remained on her blissful expression. How she remembered how she struggled to remind her that she was always loved and told her to never give up on her life as her own life was withering away. Hitori cried and cried when she finally closed her eyes and slipped into an eternal darkness. But deep in her heart, she knew that Hitomi had gone to a better place. She was finally released from all pain and suffering, as well as her cruel fate. Haruhi buried her body under a sakura tree in the academy's compound upon her request. She knew, Hitomi would have liked it that way. To be buried in a place she held dear to her heart.

Without her realizing it, tears trailed down her cheeks. Flashbacks of her came rushing to her head. Her sister's words rang in her ears.

"_One-san!"_

"_You are always loved…"_

"_Everything is going to be alright…"_

"_I love you, one-san,"_

A smile crept to her face as she wiped her tears. "I love you too, Hitomi," she said softly. A knock can be heard and the office door opened. Haruhi peeked inside. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. Hitori nodded. "Yes," She got up and walked towards the door. She was visiting her sister's grave that evening, as it was her sister's first death anniversary. She made a resolve to convey something she meant to say a long time ago to her beloved sister. As she walked back home, she glanced at the sunset behind her. Her mouth opened to whisper something.

"Thank you, Hitomi, for everything…"

**Author: Banzai! I finished! I finally finished! With my excellent grades and finally finishing my one-year old fanfic, this calls for a celebration! **

**Anywho, to those who reviewed and helped me with my 'journey', I bid you a warm 'THANK YOU'. For any spelling and grammar mistakes , I'm sorry. It just happens as I typed. **

**Before I bid you readers adieu (and hopefully return with a new story to write about!) I want to say one last thing…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
